O Destino de Cada Coração IV
by By Mandora
Summary: Quando se imaginava que todo o pesadelo de Naraku havia terminado, surge mais um obstáculo no caminho de InuYasha, que, assim como Sesshoumaru, tem uma família a proteger. Será que eles conseguirão se unir e vencer este obstáculo?
1. Um Difícil Recomeço

Disclaimer: 

Esta fanfic é baseada na obra: Inu-Yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi, a exceção dos personagens que eu mesma criei.

* * *

Legenda:

" " Pensamentos dos personagens

– Fala dos personagens

-x-x-x-x-x- Passagem de tempo de um acontecimento para o outro

(x) Termos e nomes com este símbolo ao lado são explicados no final de cada capítulo

* * *

Essa fanfiction é a continuação de "O Destino de Cada Coração III". Na fase I, Kikyou tentou de tudo para tirar a Kagome de seu caminho e ficar com Inu-Yasha, mas seus planos e engodos não deram certo. Nisso, Kagome acaba descobrindo que tem o dom da cura e se declara para o Inu-Yasha, mas apesar de retribuir o afeto, ele não consegue dizer-lhe isso em palavras.

Na fase II, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru se enfrentam durante a primeira noite de lua nova (x), quando o hanyou (x) perde todos os seus poderes de youkai (x). Kagome sela o destino de Sesshoumaru com suas flechas, porém surge um novo ser, um espírito com um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas corrompido, que liberta e se alia a Sesshoumaru contra Inu-Yasha... Mas o destino acaba por pregar uma peça em Sesshoumaru, quando ele se vê envolvido com sua aliada.

Na fase III, Setsuna, o espírito que possuía um fragmento da Jóia e que tinha sido ressuscitada por Sesshoumaru, começa a se envolver afetivamente com seu salvador. Mas Naraku se mostra muito interessado na jovem, que se revela uma poderosa sacerdotisa, e em Kagome, cujos poderes também são crescentes.

Agora, quando se imaginava que todo o pesadelo de Naraku havia terminado, eis que surge mais um obstáculo no caminho de Inu-Yasha. Só que agora o hanyou tem mais responsabilidades a cuidar e uma família a proteger. Sesshoumaru também se vê envolvido pelos problemas de seu meio-irmão. Será que eles conseguirão se unir e ultrapassar este obstáculo?...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Um Difícil Recomeço**

O vento soprava impiedoso sobre o local que antes fora a fortaleza de Naraku. Cinzas secas faziam pequenos redemoinhos de acordo com a vontade dos ventos. Uma figura humana estava parada diante das marcas deixadas pelo golpe de uma espada, a Tessaiga. Marcas que cruzavam uma mancha negra no solo. Gotas caíam sobre o solo aos pés daquele observador. Agora que Naraku se fora, estava livre de seu domínio. Mas a liberdade tinha um gosto amargo. Com ela também vinham todas as lembranças das quais tanto queria esquecer-se. Caiu de joelhos sobre aquele solo maltratado e arrancou sua máscara de exterminador. Sentia como se o ar lhe escapasse, apesar de buscá-lo tão desesperadamente. Apoiou as mãos no chão e blasfemou.

– Seu maldito! Maldito! Por que não me deixou morto?

Cenas invadiam a mente de Kohaku, pois agora tudo lhe retornava a memória. Seus amigos, seu pai, sua irmã. Sua irmã. Aquela que ele atingira mortalmente pelas costas. Sua querida irmã. Mais lágrimas regaram o solo e ele teve vontade de arrancar de suas costas a razão pela qual ainda caminhava. Mas novamente veio a face de Sango em sua mente. Uma face cheia de lágrimas. Desistiu da idéia de acabar com o que sobrara de sua vida.

– A morte seria um bem o qual não mereço... Eu tenho que tentar me redimir do que eu fiz...

Levantou-se e deu as costas àquele lugar. Começou uma caminhada triste e solitária. Mas então parou ao ouvir uma voz em sua mente.

– Você me pertence...

Parou assustado e olhou para trás. Nada viu, mas podia sentir uma forte presença maligna.

– Quem está aí?

Um redemoinho de poeira passou por ele e sumiu pela mata. Observando a direção que tomara aquela estranha força, notou que o alto das árvores já revelava o alvorecer.

– Mas... o que foi aquilo? – Perguntou-se o menino.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru despertou alertado pelos gritos histéricos de Kagome.

– Tira essa coisa daqui! Inu-Yasha!

– Mas, Kagome, é só uma lagartinha...

Inu-Yasha exibia uma lagarta que havia acabado de retirar dos cabelos da jovem.

– Não quero saber! Afasta esse bicho de mim!

Ela ficava abanando as mãos diante do rosto histericamente. Sesshoumaru voltou a fechar os olhos.

– Inu-Yasha... Essa garota é muito escandalosa... Essa lagarta já deve até estar morta depois dessa gritaria toda...

– É, pois é... – Balançou a lagarta levemente só para confirmar para Kagome o que Sesshoumaru havia dito. – Está morta mesmo...

Kagome deu um suspiro aliviada. Então Sesshoumaru se deu conta de que Setsuna não estava ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos novamente ao escutar a voz dela.

– Rin! Desças já daí!

A jovem estava com as mãos na cintura olhando para o alto de uma macieira. Rin, do alto da macieira, jogava as frutas que pegava para Shippou.

– Mas estas aqui estão ótimas, senhorita Setsuna. Vou pegar as mais bonitas!

– É perigoso ficares aí em cima. Jyaken pode pegar as maças, agora faças o que pedi!

Jyaken se deu conta de que ele teria que pegar as frutas e olhou assustado a altura da árvore.

– Eu?... "Mas como foi que ela conseguiu chegar lá em cima?".

Rin ignorava o perigo e continuava sua busca pelas maças mais perfeitas.

– Eu já estou acabando...

Agoniada, Setsuna virou-se para Sesshoumaru com um olhar suplicante.

– Meu senhor...

Ele olhou para a menina. Não mexeu um único músculo, mas mantinha uma calma assustadora.

– Rin, desça daí.

– Sim, senhor...

A garotinha resolveu obedecer meio a contra gosto, o que fez com que Setsuna respirasse um pouco mais aliviada e começou a ir na direção de Sesshoumaru. Um estalo quase imperceptível chamou a atenção dele. O galho onde estava Rin cedera.

– Rin! – Gritou Setsuna.

Sesshoumaru rapidamente levantou-se, mas antes de chegar até a menina, Inu-Yasha já a segurava pelo quimono.

– Você é uma garota muito levada, sabia? Podia ter se machucado feio... – Exclamou o hanyou.

– Desculpe, tio... – Disse Rin, encarando-o.

Inu-Yasha ficou sem graça e colocou a menina no chão, que correu para Setsuna.

– Obrigada, Inu-Yasha.

– Não tem de quê, Setsuna...

Ele colocou as mãos atrás da nuca e deu um pontapé na macieira, fazendo com que inúmeras maças caíssem. Para o azar de Jyaken, caíram sobre ele. Inu-Yasha olhou para Sesshoumaru e saiu caminhando para juntar-se a Kagome. Ambos passaram um pelo outro e Sesshoumaru falou baixinho algo que o hanyou custou a acreditar ter ouvido.

– Obrigado.

Primeiro Inu-Yasha estancou incrédulo, mas depois deu um sorriso satisfeito para si mesmo e seguiu adiante. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Rin e Setsuna e cruzou os braços.

– Deveria ter descido quando Setsuna lhe pediu. – Disse Sesshoumaru.

– Não deverias sequer ter subido naquela árvore para início de conversa. – Setsuna se mostrava um pouco mais apreensiva que o youkai ao seu lado.

– Desculpe, mas é que eu queria pegar estas...

Rin tirou do quimono um par de maças tão vermelhas e brilhantes que pareciam de mentira. Entregou uma para cada um. Os dois se entreolharam e Setsuna deu de ombros. Depois acariciou a cabeça da menina.

– São lindas, obrigada. Por que não ajudas o Jyaken? Acho que ele está meio enrolado...

O pobre servo ainda estava preso debaixo da pilha de maças. Rin, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, bateu continência e começou a puxar Jyaken pelo pé. Shippou se adiantou para ajudá-la. Sesshoumaru ficou observando Setsuna. Ela parecia bem disposta.

– Você parece bem.

– A poção que Kagome me deu foi muito eficaz.

Sesshoumaru retornou para a árvore onde estava antes de toda aquela confusão.

– Mesmo assim seria melhor que descansasse mais um pouco. – Completou ele.

Setsuna sorriu, caminhou até Kagome e fez uma reverência rápida.

– Kagome, poderias ensinar-me como preparar aquela poção?

– Claro, Setsuna! Só que primeiro você precisa conhecer as ervas...

– Eu conheço várias. A sacerdotisa Akiko me ensinou há algum tempo.

– Então vou lhe mostrar quais são.

As duas saíram andando.

– Hei, não vão muito longe! – Exclamou Inu-Yasha.

Kagome deu um tchauzinho sem virar-se, o que deixou o hanyou emburrado.

– Pode deixar. Qualquer coisa eu grito!

– Novidade... – Disse ele, cruzando os braços.

Shippou aproximou-se de Inu-Yasha, mordiscando uma maçã.

– Inu-Yasha, onde estão Sango e Miroku?

– E como é que eu vou saber, Shippou?

Inu-Yasha tomou a maçã da raposinha e começou a comê-la, o que fez com que o pequeno youkai ficasse dando pulos de raiva.

– Hei, Inu-Yasha! Essa maça é minha!

– Não seja chato, Shippou! Tem um monte ali!

Shippou inflou as bochechas e depois mostrou a língua para Inu-Yasha. Deu meia volta e foi juntar-se a Rin, que estava dando maçãs a Ah-Un.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sango estava distraída observando do penhasco o nascer do sol. Sentiu alguém lhe segurar a mão. Não se virou para olhar, pois já sabia quem era.

– Sei sobre o que está pensando, Sango...

– Então talvez tenha chegado a mesma conclusão que eu, Miroku...

O monge a olhava, enquanto os olhos dela eram ocultos pelo cabelo.

– Tem que haver outro jeito, Sango.

– Não há... Kohaku está andando por aí... Já deve ter se lembrado de tudo o que fez... Carregando aquele fragmento. Eu queria que fosse diferente, mas cheguei a conclusão de que ele não pertence mais a esse mundo...

Ela deixou uma lágrima escapar e Miroku a abraçou.

– Não pense desta forma. Vamos trazê-lo de volta.

– Mas e quanto ao frag...

Foi silenciada com um beijo, durante os primeiros flocos de neve que começaram a cair. Separaram-se lentamente e ficaram a observar a paisagem.

– Acho que o inverno vai ser mais duro esse ano... – Disse ele.

– Tudo bem... Se estiver comigo...

– Sempre...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Que lindo!...

Os olhos de Kagome brilhavam enquanto admirava a neve que caía. Setsuna ficou observando-a com um sorriso. Então, ao percorrer o local com olhos, notou uma erva.

– Senburi... – Murmurou a jovem.

– O que foi, Setsuna? – Viu a mesma erva. – Que bom. Vamos colher um pouco, pode ser útil.

– É parte da poção, Kagome?

– Não, mas é ótima para dores de estômago.

– Ai... Pena que o gosto seja tão ruim...

– Argh! Nem me fale!

Kagome fez uma careta e as duas riram uma para a outra. Então a colegial, meio sem graça, não pôde conter sua curiosidade.

– Ah... Setsuna... O Sesshoumaru... ele já disse se gosta de você?

– Ele não precisa dizer... Eu sei... – Disse Setsuna, corada.

– Sabe, é meio estranho ver aqueles dois juntos sem estarem brigando.

– Eu não acho que meu senhor ficará por muito tempo. Ele sabe que preciso dos teus cuidados e só está esperando que eu fique completamente boa para partir. Ele sempre foi muito solitário.

– Só que agora não é mais. Ele tem a Rin, você e agora o Inu-Yasha...

– Acho que ele tem que se acostumar com a idéia ainda...

– Bem,... – Olhou para o céu. – Espero que isso não demore muito.

– Não te preocupes, Kagome. Eu vou ter recaídas constantes. – Piscou para a moça.

– Entendi. – Sorriu.

Subitamente, ambas levantaram-se e ficaram a observar com preocupação a mesma direção.

– Fragmentos... – Sussurrou Setsuna para Kagome.

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao sentir algo de familiar naquela presença.

– Eu conheço esses fragmentos!

– Conheces?

As duas se entreolharam, mas antes que pudessem dizer qualquer outra coisa, um redemoinho surgiu pelas árvores e, de dentro dele, saltou Kouga. Ele, que ainda não conhecia Setsuna, a olhou curioso.

– Oi, Kagome! Quem é essa? – Perguntou Kouga, com um ar contente.

– É uma amiga... – Ele já estava segurando as mãos dela. – Kouga, deixa disso...

– Eu vi aquele lugar destruído e vim ver se você está bem, Kagome. – Começou a perceber que ela havia mudado. As mesmas mudanças que Inu-Yasha notara. – O que aconteceu com você?

– "Ai, meu Deus! Ele também vai perceber!". Nada, Kouga! Nadinha! – Soltou as mãos e se afastou um pouco. – Sabe, conseguimos derrotar o Naraku e...

– O quê? Naraku está morto?

Aquela notícia lhe trazia um certo alívio, já que finalmente seus companheiros mortos por Naraku foram vingados. Estava desconfortável com o fato de não ter sido ele o responsável pela morte de Naraku, mas havia algo em Kagome que o fazia não se importar com isso naquele momento. "Ela está escondendo alguma coisa de mim...". Setsuna estava meio confusa com a situação e também não conhecia Kouga.

– Kagome, quem é?

– Ah, Setsuna, me desculpe, você não conhece o Kouga...

– E, para o seu governo, – Bradou o lobo – a Kagome é minha mulher!

Setsuna olhou surpresa para Kagome que estava completamente sem graça.

– Como? – Perguntou Setsuna.

– Ele sempre diz isso... – Kagome colocou a mão na testa, com vergonha.

– Então seria melhor que contasses a ele, Kagome...

– Contar o quê, Kagome? – Kouga meteu-se na conversa delas duas.

– Ai... "Não posso contar para ele assim desse jeito! E Inu-Yasha está perto, eles dois vão acabar se matando! O que eu faço!". – Kouga avançou rapidamente e segurou na mão dela. – Kouga...

Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela e percebeu seu estado. Seu sangue ferveu e trincou os dentes. Largou-lhe a mão e esmurrou uma árvore, derrubando-a. Setsuna colocou-se na frente de Kagome, receando por sua segurança.

– Tens certeza de que ele é teu amigo, Kagome?

– Kouga... "Ele já percebeu...". – Notou um vulto no céu. – Essa não!

Ah-Un pousou trazendo Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru. Assim que chegou ao solo, Inu-Yasha saltou da montaria do irmão mais velho, já com a espada em punho.

– Eu sabia que esse lobo fedido estava metido nesta história!

– Espere, Inu-Yasha! – Kagome colocou a mão no ombro de Inu-Yasha.

O gesto dela não passou desapercebido pelo lobo, que olhou o hanyou com imenso ódio. Inu-Yasha sentiu o mesmo olhar de quando Kouga pensou ter ele sido o responsável pelas mortes de seus companheiros.

– Para trás, Kagome. – Disse o hanyou. – Eu acho que esse lobo ficou maluco da cabeça de novo!

– Como ousou?... – As palavras saíam espremidas pela boca de Kouga.

– Ousei o quê? – Desconfiou do que estava acontecendo e olhou de lado para Kagome, que fez um ar de desentendida. – Você tem que aprender a ficar de boca fechada!

– Mas eu não falei nada! – Retrucou Kagome, indignada.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Setsuna, confuso com a situação.

– O que está acontecendo, Setsuna?

– Aquele lobo pensa que a Kagome é mulher dele...

Sesshoumaru ficou sem palavras e permaneceu ao lado de Setsuna. Kouga partiu para cima de Inu-Yasha, gritando como um louco.

– Como ousou tocá-la? Seu cachorro miserável! Eu vou acabar com a sua raça!

Setsuna puxou Kagome para um canto e ergueu seu escudo. Sesshoumaru só cruzou os braços e ficou assistindo a luta. Inu-Yasha apenas desviava dos golpes. Sabia que o que movia Kouga era simplesmente o fato dele finalmente ter percebido que não poderia ficar com Kagome. Ele golpeava com ira incansavelmente. Podia-se perceber uma certa umidade em seu olhar. Inu-Yasha cansou daquilo e acertou um golpe, de baixo para cima, bem no queixo do lobo, que recuou um pouco.

– Você acha que pode me deter com esse soquinho, cara de cachorro?

– Já chega, Kouga... – Guardou sua espada. – Nós dois sabemos muito bem que não há mais porque ficarmos brigando. Além do mais, Kagome está aqui e poderia se machucar.

– Você abusa da minha mulher e depois fica com esse ar de superior para cima de mim? – Cerrou o punho. – Eu vou lhe ensinar uma lição!

– A Kagome nunca foi sua mulher!

Kouga ia atacar novamente, mas estancou ao perceber Sesshoumaru se colocar entre ambos, mantendo-se de braços cruzados e com a sua fria calma.

– Isso já está ficando ridículo...

Kouga parou um pouco e ficou comparando a aparência e o cheiro dos dois.

– Mas o que é isso? Vocês são parentes por acaso? – Perguntou o lobo.

Inu-Yasha tomou a dianteira de Sesshoumaru.

– Não se meta nisso, Sesshoumaru.

– Você é quem sabe...

– Você quer parar de se gabar?

– Não estou me gabando.

– Esse seu ar de superior me irrita!

– Inu-Yasha... Isso é uma pena... – Tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Sesshoumaru sabia como fazer para irritá-lo. Mas Inu-Yasha teve que mudar sua atenção quando percebeu que Kouga estava indo embora.

– Kouga! – O lobo parou. – Naraku está morto, portanto seus companheiros foram vingados. Já é hora de você devolver os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas que estão com você.

Kouga pareceu não ter escutado as palavras de Inu-Yasha e olhou para Kagome.

– Ele obrigou você, Kagome?

– Hã... Não... Kouga... – Disse ela, com surpresa.

– Entendo... – Deu as costas novamente. – Mas saiba que eu vou estar esperando por você... E seu filho também será bem vindo...

Inu-Yasha irritou-se com esse comentário.

– Mas o que você está dizendo, seu lobo fedido? Até parece que eu ia deixar isso acontecer! Devolva os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas!

– Você não acha que já tirou muita coisa de mim, Inu-Yasha? Se quiser estes fragmentos, vai ter que me matar.

Inu-Yasha ficou sem ação e apenas observou Kouga desaparecer na floresta. "Kouga... Eu jamais poderia tirar de você o que você nunca teve...". Notou que Setsuna desfez o escudo.

– Você está bem, Kagome? – Ela apenas consentiu com a cabeça, mas ele irritou-se com o olhar de Sesshoumaru. – O que foi agora, Sesshoumaru?

– Você é patético, Inu-Yasha. Como é que deixa um lobinho daquele tipo botar banca para cima de você desse jeito?

– Ah, é... Se fosse com a Setsuna, você já teria cortado a cabeça dele... – Respondeu o hanyou com ironia.

– Idiota.

– Você é que é idiota!

Os dois seguiram discutindo e até pareceram terem esquecido das duas moças, que ficaram observando os dois se afastarem.

– Setsuna, eu posso estar enganada, mas não foi por nossa causa que eles vieram até aqui em primeiro lugar?

– Acho que tinhas razão, Kagome...

– Do quê?

– Eles são muito esquisitos quando estão juntos.

– Com toda certeza...

Ambas seguiram atrás deles dois.

* * *

(x) Youkai - ser fantástico da cultura japonesa dotado de poderes extraordinários; fantasma; demônio

(x) Hanyou - meio-youkai (metade youkai, metade humano). Por ser um cruzamento dentre as duas espécies, um hanyou pode, em um dia aleatório do mês, perder todos os seus poderes de youkai e tornar-se totalmente humano. Nesse período, eles procuram abrigo seguro, uma vez que se sentem enfraquecidos pela falta de sua força demoníaca.

(x) Lua nova - Pelo fato de Inu-Yasha ser um hanyou, há um período no mês em que ele perde totalmente seus poderes de youkai, tornando-se humano. Este dia é o primeiro dia do mês em que a lua desaparece por completo do céu, logo, o primeiro dia de lua nova.


	2. O Veneno Da Destruição

**Capítulo 2 – O Veneno Da Destruição (x)**

Kouga caminhou solitário pela floresta até chegar à clareira onde haviam ficado Hakkaku e Ginta.

– Kouga! – A princípio, Ginta acenou alegremente, mas parou ao notar a ira no rosto de seu líder. – O que aconteceu?

Kouga passou por eles e sentou-se emburrado sobre uma pedra.

– Nada que interesse a vocês dois!

– É melhor não ficar enchendo ele de perguntas... – Sussurrou Hakkaku para Ginta.

– É, ele está de péssimo humor...

Ginta concordou com o companheiro, mas ambos se assustaram com a pergunta de Kouga.

– O que os dois estão cochichando aí?

– Nada! Nadinha, Kouga! – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Kouga voltou seu olhar para o céu. Primeiramente, viu o rosto sorridente de Kagome. Lembrou-se de seu doce cheiro. Fechou os olhos e divagou um pouco. Veio-lhe a mente também o rosto do ser que tanto desprezava, agora mais do que nunca. Encheu-se de ira novamente e socou uma pedra diante de si, fazendo-a em pedaços.

– Aquele hanyou miserável!

– V-v-você está falando de Inu-Yasha, Kouga? – Perguntou Ginta, um tanto receoso.

– E por acaso você conhece algum outro hanyou desprezível, Ginta? – Levantou seu punho.

– Hei, calma, Kouga! O que foi que aconteceu?

Hakkaku segurou o punho de Kouga, que logo se desarmou. Eram seus companheiros diante de si, não seus inimigos. Eles não tinham culpa de nada. Kouga abaixou a cabeça e reclamou, mais para si mesmo do que para os dois que estavam ao seu lado.

– Eu perdi a Kagome...

– Como...

Ginta não chegou a terminar a pergunta, pois foi interrompido pela mão de Hakkaku em seu ombro. Hakkaku acenou com a cabeça de forma negativa e Ginta compreendeu. Aquela não era hora de ficarem fazendo perguntas. A ferida ainda estava aberta.

Kouga virou-se de costas para seus companheiros e sentou-se sobre a relva. Ele ficou olhando para a grama. Em breve aquele solo estaria coberto de neve. "Você tirou a neve do meu coração, Kagome... Como pôde se entregar àquele maldito!". Alguma coisa incomodava seus olhos e logo estavam embaçados. Apertou a vista e as folhas de grama receberam suas lágrimas. Ele queria parar, mas não conseguia contê-las. Desciam compulsoriamente por seu rosto, fora de seu controle, assim como estava seu coração. Batia aceleradamente dentro de seu peito.

– Eu é que deveria ser o pai do seu filho! – Gritou para o ar, esquecendo-se de seus companheiros atrás de si.

– Filho?

Ginta sussurrou sua pergunta para Hakkaku, já que não queria perturbar Kouga. Hakkaku apenas suspirou e deu de ombros. Kouga continuava divagando e falando consigo mesmo.

– Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter você comigo, Kagome...

Uma voz sombria e rouca ecoou, saindo de detrás das árvores.

– Qualquer coisa?

Kouga levantou-se e olhou ao redor. Não dava para saber de onde vinha aquela voz.

– Quem está aí?

– Faria realmente qualquer coisa para ter aquela mulher? Posso ajudá-lo a tê-la só para você...

Os dois companheiros de Kouga se levantaram assustados e correram até seu líder.

– Hei, Kouga... Vamos sair daqui. – Disse Ginta.

– É, essa coisa me dá arrepios...

– Seus dois medrosos... – Interrompeu Kouga. – Por acaso vocês acham que eu vou correr de uma voz qualquer? – Para as árvores a sua frente. – Por que não se mostra?

– Sou uma criatura muito frágil, meu caro príncipe lobo... Não posso mostrar-me a não ser que tenha certeza de que estarei seguro.

Kouga cruzou os braços, meio desconfiado.

– Como sabe quem eu sou?

– E quem não conhece o grande o lobo guerreiro Kouga?

– Isso está me cheirando a tapeação... O que você disse é verdade? – Apesar de desconfiar da criatura escondida na vegetação, não queria desperdiçar a chance de ter Kagome.

– Sim, é... Posso ajudá-lo a possuir aquela moça e ela sempre será sua...

– Kouga, você não pode confiar nessa coisa! – Exclamou Hakkaku.

– Tem algo estranho...

– Ah, calem a boca vocês dois! – Aproximou-se de onde achava vir aquela voz. – O que quer em troca?

– Quase nada... Mas garanto que os dois estarão juntos... Temos um acordo?

Kouga pensou duas vezes antes de concordar, mas era tentação demais. Poder tomar Kagome de Inu-Yasha e ficar com ela para sempre. Era uma chance que não poderia deixar passar. Notou uma sombra disforme passando atrás de uma árvore.

– Está bem, temos um acordo. Mas se você não conseguir cumprir sua parte não receberá nada!

– Eu sempre cumpro minha parte, mas eu cobro adiantado... – Um fino facho de luz saiu daquela sombra e passou rente pela face de Kouga, causando-lhe um pequeno corte. Kouga colocou a mão sobre o rosto e notou que sangrava.

– Que traição é essa? – Olhou para frente. – Quem é você?

– Seu corpo forte com fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas me ajudará muito...

– O quê?

Kouga não acreditou nas palavras que ouviu e notou uma forma sair de detrás da árvore. Era uma criatura gelatinosa, de cor avermelhada. Não possuía braços, pernas ou cabeça. Movia-se em direção a Kouga, deixando um rastro úmido, como o de uma lesma. Subitamente saltou sobre o lobo e começou a entrar em seu corpo pelo ferimento do rosto. Hakkaku e Ginta correram e tentaram ajudar Kouga a livrar-se daquela coisa, mas foram arremessados contra as árvores, caindo descordados.

– Seu miserável! – Tentava soltar-se inutilmente, pois a criatura esvaia-se por entre suas mãos. – Você mentiu!

– Eu não menti. Eu disse que a entregaria a você, só não disse como... Meu pai renascerá de novo!

– Pai! – Sentiu um frio no estômago. – "Será possível?". Você é mais um dos clones de Naraku?

– Antes da batalha final contra Inu-Yasha, meu pai quis se certificar de que poderia sobreviver caso seu plano desse errado. Retirou parte de seu próprio sangue e deu-lhe vida para procurar um corpo que pudesse abrigá-lo novamente.

– Não... não pode ser... – Kouga caiu sobre os joelhos. Sentia-se sufocado e fraco.

– Naraku está morto, mas eu, Hakaidoku, continuarei seu desejo!

– Não!

Era tarde demais. Hakaidoku havia entrado completamente em seu corpo, assumindo o controle.

* * *

(x) Veneno da destruição – Significado literal do nome do vilão que surge neste capítulo, Hakaidoku 


	3. Equivalência De Forças

**Capítulo 3 - Equivalência De Forças**

Após dois dias, no final da tarde, o grupo conseguiu retornar ao vilarejo de Kaede, sem maiores problemas. A velha sacerdotisa se surpreendeu por ver Sesshoumaru com eles.

– O que está acontecendo, Kagome?

– Depois eu explico para a senhora, vovó Kaede. Eu queria saber o que tem para jantar, eu estou morrendo de fome!

– Eu estava terminando de preparar um cozido e...

– Que bom! – Entrou correndo na cabana.

– O que deu nela?

– Ela tem comido que nem uma louca ultimamente... – Disse Inu-Yasha ao aproximar-se.

– Inu-Yasha, dê um desconto para Kagome. Afinal ela tem que comer por dois! – Comentou Shippou.

Irritado, Inu-Yasha pisou sobre a raposinha e manteve o pé na posição. O coitado parecia um banquinho de engraxate, embora esperneasse e gritasse muito.

– Inu-Yasha! Me deixa!

– Seu chato!

Inu-Yasha fez da raposa bola e o chutou longe. Depois, entrou também na cabana. Kaede olhou então com uma certa desconfiança para Setsuna e a jovem entendeu o receio dela.

– Sei do que desconfias senhora, mas não causaremos problemas.

– Bem, não sou contra a presença de vocês aqui, desde de que não arrumem confusão. Sintam-se à vontade e fiquem o quanto precisarem.

A jovem sorriu e olhou para Sesshoumaru. Ele, por sua vez, parecia impaciente.

– De quanto tempo mais você precisa, Setsuna?

– Acho que preciso de um banho... – Respondeu a jovem meio pensativa.

– Banho? Não foi o que eu perguntei.

– Rin também... Vou pegar uma toalha emprestada com Kagome.

– Oba, banho!

A menina ficou pulando e batendo palmas enquanto Setsuna entrava na cabana. Ao sair segurava uma toalha. Pegou a menina pela mão e saíram caminhando. Kagome já havia lhe dito onde ficava o riacho que ela mesma costuma tomar banho.

– Sango! Queres vir também? Kagome está muito ocupada comendo!

– Agora não, Setsuna. Também estou com fome. – Percebeu que Miroku a olhava com desconfiança. – O que foi?

– Humm, você também tem andado com muito apetite, Sango...

– Só que é fome mesmo, seu descarado! Eu não fiz nada que sugerisse outra coisa!

– Pelo menos não comigo... – Apoiou o queixo com a mão.

– Grrr... – Acertou o monge na cabeça com seu Osso Voador. – Vê se cresce, Miroku... – Entrou na cabana.

– Foi brincadeira, Sango! – Alisando o galo e indo atrás dela. – Cadê o seu senso de humor?

Kaede balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Esses jovens... – Olhou para Sesshoumaru, Jyaken e Shippou. – Vocês também... Entrem.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

As duas brincavam dentro das águas do riacho. Não era muito profundo e o local era cercado por um paredão, um morro. Setsuna estava sentada dentro d'água, coberta somente até a cintura. Diante dela estava Rin, cujos cabelos estavam sendo escovados por ela. Notou que o corpo de Rin tremia.

– Rin? Acaso o frio te incomodas?

Virando-se para Setsuna, Rin tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Desculpe...

– Meu anjo, o que foi?

– É que eu me lembrei da mamãe... Ela costumava pentear meu cabelo... Foi por causa dela que eu sobrevivi. Quando a feriram, ela se jogou por cima de mim e me disse para ficar quietinha, como se estivesse dormindo e que não importasse o que acontecesse, eu não deveria me mexer. Eu fiz o que ela me pediu e fiquei escutando o coração dela bater até a última vez... Acho que aqueles homens maus acharam que eu estava morta e foram embora. Eu só consegui me mexer novamente quando percebi o corpo dela esfriar. Já era dia e fui até sua casa para vê-la, mas estava tudo destruído e todos mortos pelo chão. Inclusive a senhorita, com este ferimento.

Rin colocou sua mão sobre a cicatriz no peito de Setsuna, que a abraçou com força.

– Minha criança... Deus não deveria permitir que tivesses estas lembranças.

– Deus não é mau... Eu perdi minha família, mas ele me deu o senhor Sesshoumaru, o Jyaken e a senhorita... Ah, tem o Ah-Un também... Posso pedir uma coisa?

– Claro.

– A senhorita quer ser a minha mãe?

Aquela pergunta fez o coração de Setsuna bater forte. Ela acariciou o rosto da menina e consentiu com a cabeça. Uma voz familiar a assustou e ela tratou de erguer sua barreira de energia. Diante delas, rindo feito um louco, estava Tatsuyo, o bandido que havia liderado o ataque a casa de Setsuna.

– Que cena comovente! E eu? Posso ser o seu papai, menina?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inu-Yasha notou a face de Sesshoumaru, sentado de braços cruzados no canto da cabana.

– Você está muito quieto, Sesshoumaru. Algum problema?

– Não é da sua conta, Inu-Yasha. – Levantou-se.

– Aonde você vai?

– Resolver um problema. – Saiu.

Kagome, com o prato na mão e, entre uma mastigada e outra, conseguiu espaço para perguntar.

– Que problema será esse? Ele nem esperou Setsuna e Rin voltarem.

– Hunfh... Como se você não soubesse... – Percebeu que ela o olhava meio confusa. – Kagome, pelo amor de Deus! Você não percebeu que ele vai espiar?

– Espiar? – Caiu em si. – Inu-Yasha! Rin é só uma garotinha!

– É, mas Setsuna já é uma mulher de corpo bem feito.

– E por acaso você já ficou reparando no corpo dela?

Inu-Yasha ficou sem graça e corou.

– Kagome! Se meu nome fosse Miroku provavelmente já teria tentando até passar a mão!

Miroku interrompeu sua bebida, com um pequeno engasgar.

– Não me meta nesta história, Inu-Yasha. Eu sou um outro homem agora.

Sango virou-se para Kagome e cobriu os lábios ao falar.

– Até parece...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Setsuna puxou Rin para trás de seu corpo.

– O que queres, Tatsuyo? Não foi suficiente o estrago que causaste?

– Olha, garota, se eu soubesse que era tão bonita, ao invés de matá-la, teria feito de você minha escrava... – Sacou sua espada. – Só que agora a única coisa que eu quero é ver a sua cabeça rolando pelo chão. Sua maldita... Por causa da sua maldição não tenho conseguido um minuto de paz sequer. Todas as vezes que eu fecho os olhos, vejo todo aquele pesadelo se repetir, comigo!

– E o que fizeste comigo e a esta criança? Não existe punição no mundo que possa reparar teus atos!

– Eu posso dar um jeito nessa criança. – Sorriu maldosamente, o que deixou Setsuna revoltada. – Ela é bem jeitosa, vai crescer bem bonita. Bem, talvez eu não espere até ela crescer...

– Como ousas cobiçar minha criança, seu monstro?

– Vou fazer muito mais que cobiçar, sacerdotisa. – Retirou de sua cintura uma pequena bolsa de couro. – Isso me foi dado há muito tempo pela pessoa que me contratou para matá-la. Ele disse que era uma poção capaz de neutralizar temporariamente os poderes de uma sacerdotisa. E eu só preciso que essa barreira caia por um segundo...

Com os dentes, Tatsuyo retirou o lacre da bolsa. Rin abraçou Setsuna fortemente por trás.

– Senhorita Setsuna...

Setsuna levantou sua mão, mas antes que gerasse a esfera da alma, um vulto passou rapidamente por elas e atacou Tatsuyo. Puderam então perceber Sesshoumaru segurando o bandido pelo pescoço com sua mão direita e prendendo-o contra uma parede rochosa. Com o ataque surpresa, Tatsuyo acabou soltando sua espada e a bolsa de couro. Ao encarar Sesshoumaru, Tatsuyo se lembrou dele e da noite em que seu acampamento foi atacado e arrasado.

– Me lembro de você... Estavam juntos quando ela me atacou...

Sesshoumaru se mantinha frio e encarava Tatsuyo assustadoramente.

– Existe uma chance de você sair com vida daqui... Vai depender da resposta que elas me derem...

– Resposta?

– Ele machucou vocês duas?

Apesar de ter feito a pergunta para as duas, Sesshoumaru manteve seu frio olhar em Tatsuyo. Este, por sua vez, desviou seus olhos de Sesshoumaru para olhar aquelas duas jovens despidas dentro do riacho. Setsuna o olhava com imenso desprezo e ele achou que seria seu fim, até escutar sua resposta.

– Ele sequer chegou perto, meu senhor...

– Está certo... – Disse Sesshoumaru, fechando os olhos.

Tatsuyo respirou aliviado. Então se apavorou ao notar Sesshoumaru erguer sua mão esquerda e dois dos dedos dela começaram a emitir um brilho esverdeado.

– Espere! Você disse...

– Eu disse que sua vida dependeria da resposta delas... – Abriu seus olhos. – Mas não precisava olhar para elas...

Sesshoumaru cravou seu par de dedos no rosto de Tatsuyo, um em cada olho.

– Oh, meu Deus...

Setsuna virou-se e abraçou Rin, escondendo-lhe o rosto, para que a menina não visse aquela cena. O ataque foi tão súbito que Tatsuyo sequer teve tempo de gritar. Soltou um ganido de dor, seu corpo estremeceu por um momento e parou. Seus olhos e seu rosto derreteram por causa do contato com as garras venenosas de Sesshoumaru. Quando percebeu que aquele corpo estava completamente sem vida, o jogou atrás de uma moita, como se fosse um saco de lixo imprestável. Ele cruzou os braços e permaneceu de costas para elas.

– Vistam-se.

Setsuna, completamente indignada com a ação dele, levantou-se com Rin no colo e foi para a margem. Enrolou a menina em uma toalha para secá-la e a ajudou a vestir seu quimono.

– Quero que voltes para Kagome agora... Eu preciso conversar como o nosso senhor.

– Por favor, não brigue com ele. – Suplicou Rin.

A menina percebeu como Setsuna estava séria e resolveu obedecer. Saiu correndo em direção ao vilarejo e à cabana onde estavam Kagome e seus amigos. Setsuna levantou-se, segurando a toalha que usou em Rin, apenas para cobrir a parte da frente de seu corpo. Sesshoumaru permanecia em silêncio, de costas para ela. Vez por outra, raios iluminavam o local, um sinal de que a chuva não estaria longe.

– Não precisavas ter assassinado aquele homem. Ele não poderia fazer-me mal algum... Como soubeste?

– Eu sempre fico por perto... E quanto àquela poção?

Ela olhou para a bolsa de couro, com o conteúdo espalhado pelo chão.

– Achas mesmo que ele poderia ter me derrotado com esse artifício? Talvez pudesse ter funcionado há quase um ano atrás, quando fui morta pela espada dele, mas não hoje.

– Você ficou muito forte, Setsuna... – Virou-se para encará-la. – E também ficou esperta... Pensa que eu não percebi o seu jogo?

Setsuna fechou os olhos e sorriu. Um silêncio tomou conta do local.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rin entrou correndo na cabana de Kaede.

– Senhorita Kagome! – Pulou no colo dela. – Por favor! Não deixe que eles briguem! Por favor!

– Calma, Rin! Quem está brigando? – Indagou Kagome.

– O senhor Sesshoumaru e a senhorita Setsuna estão brigando!

– O quê?

– Provavelmente ela o pegou espiando... – O comentário de Inu-Yasha fez com que Kagome o olhasse com repreensão, pois a menina estava assustada.

– Rin, acalme-se e me diga o que aconteceu.

A menina respirou fundo para recobrar o fôlego após a corrida que dera.

– Tinha um bandido... Aquele que matou a família da senhorita Setsuna. Ele queria machucá-la de novo. O senhor Sesshoumaru apareceu e acabou com ele, mas eu acho que ela ficou chateada com ele. Ele foi...

Ela não pôde continuar sua frase, mas Inu-Yasha a completou.

– Um assassino impiedoso? Novidade! – Levantou-se.

– Inu-Yasha, espera! – Kagome levantou-se também, mas, antes de sair, acariciou o rosto choroso da menina. – Não se preocupe, Rin. Vai ficar tudo bem. Já voltamos. – Foi atrás de Inu-Yasha, que já estava do lado de fora da cabana.

– Vamos logo, Kagome! – Percebeu que ela se aproximou meio triste. – O que foi? Está preocupada com sua amiga?

– Para falar a verdade... Eu queria comer mais um pouco...

Inu-Yasha agarrou a jovem pelo braço e ambos seguiram caminho.

– Se você não abrir os olhos vai ficar igual à velha Kaede! Gorda!

– Grosso! – Kagome mostrou a língua e os dois seguiram resmungando um para o outro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

De volta às margens do rio, Sesshoumaru e Setsuna continuavam com o clima mórbido entre eles.

– Sabia que não poderia enganar-te por muito tempo... Mas, pelo menos, pudeste desfrutar da companhia de teu irmão.

– E isso é bom?

– Por que me fazes uma pergunta para a qual já sabes a resposta?

Sesshoumaru se aborreceu. "Ela sempre me enfrenta desse jeito.". Começou a caminhar.

– Acaso te deixei sem graça, meu senhor?

Ele interrompeu seus passos, mas permaneceu de costas.

– Você às vezes é tão irritante. Se fosse outra pessoa já teria saído correndo de medo.

– E te irritas com isto? Por que eu permaneço contigo?

– Quero saber se a promessa que me fez é a razão de ainda estar comigo.

– Uma promessa só tem valor se for feita com sentimento. Se não consegues entender porque a fiz, é porque és um cego.

– Sim, eu estou cego... – Virou-se e a encarou. – Você me cegou...

– Apenas porque permitiste...

Sesshoumaru sorriu com o jeito confiante dela.

– Você tem sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua. Mas você deveria estar andando com humanos. Estaria mais segura...

Setsuna deixou cair a toalha e pegou seu quimono no chão, vestindo-o.

– Humanos não me agradam tanto quanto um youkai. Me sinto segura ao teu lado.

– Você é imprevisível.

Ele aproximou-se dela. Ainda havia sangue em sua mão e foi justamente esta que ele ergueu na direção dela para acariciar-lhe o rosto. Ela fez uma cara de reprovação e deu um tapa na mão dele, afastando-a.

– Já matei por muito menos que isso, Setsuna... – Disse ele, irritado.

– Me matarias agora?

– É isso o que quer?

Ele ergueu sua mão e seus dois dedos começaram a brilhar. Setsuna afastou-se um pouco, confiante. Inu-Yasha e Kagome chegaram naquele momento, no alto do morro e se esconderam.

– Meu Deus! Inu-Yasha, eles estão brigando mesmo!

Inu-Yasha olhou desconfiado para aquela situação. Sesshoumaru avançou sobre Setsuna e ela desviou com facilidade. Ele virou-se e lançou seu chicote que ela repeliu com sua barreira. Imediatamente o atacou com a esfera da alma, mas ele esquivou-se dela.

– Não acredito que eles estejam lutando... – Comentou Kagome com pesar.

– Não é para valer... – Concluiu ele.

– Como assim? – Encarou Inu-Yasha, com surpresa.

– Se qualquer um dos dois estivesse lutando para valer, isso já teria terminado. Eles são muito mais rápidos e fortes do estão demonstrando, não acha?

– Mas então por que estão lutando?

– Vai saber, Kagome... Sesshoumaru é muito orgulhoso... Você acha que ele admitiria uma mulher fraca do lado dele?

– Se ele matá-la não vai ter ninguém do lado dele, Inu-Yasha...

– Eles não vão se matar...

– Espero que tenha razão.

Continuaram observando aquela demonstração de forças. Logo começou a gotejar e um vento frio tomou conta do local. Sesshoumaru e Setsuna pararam diante um do outro, encarando-se. A chuva apertou um pouco mais e um raio iluminou suas faces.

– Isso poderia durar a noite toda...

– E valeria a pena, meu senhor?

– Não... – Desfez seu chicote e ela recolheu sua esfera. – Você é uma adversária formidável... – Foi até o riacho e lavou o sangue de sua mão.

– Não quero ser tua adversária...

– Nem eu quero que seja... – Ao virar-se, surpreendeu-se com ela tão próxima dele que, apesar do corpo molhado pela chuva, podia sentir seu calor. – Você e seus truques.

– E isto importa agora? – Acariciou o peito dele.

Kagome sentiu-se desconfortável com a situação.

– É melhor nós irmos agora, Inu-Yasha...

O hanyou olhou meio confuso para ela. Não sabia porque ela queria ir embora, já que era ela quem estava tão preocupada. Só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando notou a armadura de Sesshoumaru ir ao chão, justamente com a parte de cima de suas vestes. Instintivamente, cobriu os olhos de Kagome com as mãos.

– Hei, eles não têm vergonha de fazer isso na nossa frente?

Kagome cruzou os braços, aborrecida. Depois, livrou-se da mão dele que cobria seus olhos, o segurou pela orelha e saiu arrastando-o.

– E por acaso eles sabem que nós estamos aqui? Vamos logo...

Setsuna mantinha a cabeça encostada no peito de Sesshoumaru.

– Eles foram embora, meu senhor...


	4. Natureza Verdadeira

**Capítulo 4 - Natureza Verdadeira (SongCap)**

**_Toki o kazoete aruku osore o nashite susumu_**

_**Ima fukitsukeru kaze wa tsuyoku**_

_**Nanika o sagashiateru kono saki no sekai ni ne**_

_**Dakedo mitsukarazu tachidomatteru**_

_(Ando contando o tempo, com medo_

_O vento que está forte_

_Procura algo no futuro_

_Mas fico paralisado por não achá-lo)_

Sesshoumaru permaneceu silencioso e calmo como sempre. Subiu suas mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, deslizando-as para as costas da moça, parando uma na altura da cintura e a outra seguindo até a nuca. Ela estranhou aquela carícia, não era do feitio dele, mas quem estava reclamando? Ela apenas abraçou-o e ateve-se ao calor daquele corpo, enquanto ele acariciava sua nuca. A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte e a água descia incansável por seus corpos. Setsuna ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo e ambos iniciaram um intenso beijo. Não queriam cessá-lo, mas respirar era um ato necessário. Encararam-se por um segundo. Depois ela colou seu rosto ao lado do dele.

_**Tooku tsuzuiteru sora no mukou tatakai o awaremu hitotachi**_

_**Kanashimi ni akekureru kodomotachi**_

_**Mainichi wa kao-iro o kaete chippoke na mayoi o kakaete**_

_**Kubikaeshi warau**_

_(A luta continua além do céu_

_As crianças com as suas tristezas_

_Mesmo com problemas, mudam sempre o jeito de estar_

_Continuam sorrindo do mesmo jeito)_

– Quero estar contigo para sempre...

Ele estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e, mesmo que tenha sido por um segundo, ela percebeu.

– Como pode querer estar com alguém como eu?

– E como posso não querer? – Sentiu que o corpo dele se aquecia e ele a afastou de si.

– Você diz isso porque nunca viu minha verdadeira forma, Setsuna...

– Mas vi o que há em teu coração. E é isto o que me faz querer permanecer ao teu lado.

– Então você não viu tudo...

_**Donna ni gomakashitemo donna ni utagattemo**_

_**Soko ni utsuru mono nani mo nakute**_

_**Hakarishirenai omoi wo usoppachi ja nai negai wo**_

_**Hontou wa kitto ne motomete iru**_

_(Não importa o quanto me engane... desconfie..._

_Se o seu sentimento continua aqui_

_Vou acreditar na força_

_Que se transforma em carinho)_

O corpo dele começou a brilhar e seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos. Seus caninos e garras começaram a crescer. Redemoinhos de vento o envolveram e, logo, seu corpo estava mudando de forma. A sua forma demoníaca de um enorme cão. Apesar de saber o que estava acontecendo, Setsuna manteve-se firme, afastando-se um pouco apenas para dar-lhe espaço.

– E então, humana? Ainda quer ficar com este youkai?

A chuva agora caía torrencialmente sobre ambos.

– Agora mais do que nunca, meu senhor...

_**Kawaranakute ii mono datte kazaranakute iin da yo nante**_

_**Soba ni aru yasuraka na negai wo**_

_**Kimi ga kureta atatakai nukumori mada sore ga koko ni aru no nara**_

_**Yasashisa ni kaeteku chikara wo ima koko de shinjiyou**_

_(Você não precisa mudar, seja apenas você mesmo_

_Este desejo por paz de espírito, bem próximo a mim._

_Se o calor que você me deu ainda está comigo,_

_Eu hei de acreditar aqui e agora que tenho a força para voltar à bondade.)_

Ela despiu-se de seu quimono, sem tirar seus olhos dos dele. Ele ficou sem ação e sentou-se sobre a relva. Como ela podia permanecer ali e ainda querer estar com ele, tendo ele assumido aquela forma monstruosa? Não havia medo nos olhos dela. Só o que havia era muita ternura e carinho. A visão dela a sua frente era estonteante. Ele esticou suas patas dianteiras sobre o solo e descansou a cabeça sobre elas, fechando os olhos.

_**Bokura wa umarekawareru darou**_

_**Kanashimi kono mune ni tsukinukeru toki**_

_**Kazemuki wa itsuka kawaru darou**_

_**Sono se wo yasashiku osu nukumori wo**_

_**Kanjita nara tsuyoku nareru kana**_

_**Bokura ga miru yume wa hateshinaku**_

_(Vamos nos reencontrar_

_Quando a tristeza se for_

_A direção do vento mudará_

_Será forte quando sentir_

_O vento te empurrar_

_O nosso sonho é imenso)_

Sentiu um calor tocando-lhe o focinho e, com surpresa, abriu os olhos. Era ela, fazendo um carinho muito delicado, sorrindo para ele. Para falar a verdade, ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto sorrir tão docemente antes. A jovem ruiva aproximou-se do rosto dele e o beijou suavemente. Por fim, o youkai rendeu-se aos encantos dela e destransformou-se, porém permaneceu sentado sobre os joelhos, olhando para o solo. Ela sentou-se em frente a ele e segurou uma das longas mechas de seus cabelos prateados e ensopados pela chuva, afastando-a do rosto. Só então ele ousou olhar nos olhos dela novamente. Olhos tão azuis quanto o mais puro azul do céu, que refletiam seu próprio rosto dentro deles. Ela se aproximou mais ainda e o abraçou fortemente. Por um segundo, ele permaneceu meio sem ação, mas o próprio instinto o levou a retribuir aquele abraço. "É muito bom ter você aqui comigo...", pensou ele.

– Eu te amo... – Sussurrou-lhe ela ao pé do ouvido.

_**Donna ni tsuyogattemo donna ni agaite mitemo**_

_**Ima aru chikara wa tayorinakute**_

_**Kokoro utsusu kagami ga me no mae no kimi datte ne**_

_**Wakaridashita nara tadoritsukeru**_

_(Não importa quantas barreiras eu erga... nem o quanto lute_

_Não dá pra acreditar na força que eu tenho agora_

_Você reflete no espelho meu coração_

_Se mudar... Vou te encontrar)_

Além do ar em seus pulmões, ele também sentiu como se lhe faltasse o solo abaixo de si. E apenas continuava a abraçá-la, como se nela encontrasse o que respirar. Ela aninhou-se um pouco mais em seu colo, sem ver o brilho nos olhos dele. Percebia apenas o que estava no coração dentro do peito no qual ela agora repousava sua cabeça. Que até batia um pouco mais acelerado.

_**Narenare shiku boku wo yusaburu**_

_**Ashita to yuu kono doa wo tataki**_

_**Soshite mata nayanderu bokura wa kitto mata aruiteku**_

_(Embalados carinhosamente_

_Através dessa porta que se chama amanhã na qual bateremos_

_E nós vamos continuar andando)_

Afastaram-se um pouco para que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar mais uma vez, apaixonadamente. Ele deixou tudo de lado, apenas para se entregar àquele momento. Explorar e saborear a sensação de estar com ela era algo que ainda não havia experimentado por completo. Muitas eram as preocupações em sua mente e em seu coração para poder apreciá-la antes. Mas agora era diferente. Amá-la agora era diferente...

_**Moshimo hito wo kizutsuketari**_

_**Yasashisa ushinaikaketari shita to shitara**_

_**Kono mune ni yadoru innocence wo**_

_**Kodomo no koro egaita yume wo**_

_**Omoikaeshite miru jounetsu ga**_

_**Bokura ni yomigaeru kanarazu ne**_

_(Se machucar alguém_

_Se estiver perdendo o carinho, o sentimento_

_A inocência que tem em seu coração_

_O sonho que imaginou quando era criança_

_O entusiasmo que relembra_

_Reviverá em nós certamente)_

_**(Instrumental)**_

Abraçava-a com vontade, como se pudesse ser a última vez. Enquanto a mantinha em seus braços, sussurrou certas palavras que, por um instante, ela duvidou ter escutado. Mas a respiração dele era tão forte e seu coração batia tão rápido... Ela apoiou o rosto no ombro dele e não pôde controlar seus soluços. Talvez ele também estivesse fazendo o mesmo, de uma forma mais discreta, mas não dava para saber. Gotas de chuva desciam por sua face. Talvez não fossem apenas gotas de chuva. Não sabia se ele repetiria aquelas palavras de novo, mas isto pouco importava naquele momento. Aquela foi a primeira vez. A primeira vez que o escutara dizer que a amava.

_**Bokura wa umarekawareru darou**_

_**Kanashimi kono mune ni tsukinukeru toki**_

_**Kazemuki wa itsuka kawaru darou**_

_**Sono se wo yasashiku osu nukumori wo**_

_**Kanjita nara tsuyoku nareru kana**_

_**Bokura ga miru yume wa hateshinaku**_

_(Vamos nos reencontrar_

_Quando a tristeza se for_

_A direção do vento mudará_

_Será forte quando sentir_

_O vento te empurrar_

_O nosso sonho é imenso)

* * *

_

(x) Música: Innocence / Cantora: Yaida Hitomi Esta música não faz parte da trilha sonora original de Inu-Yasha, embora Hitomi seja a cantora do 3º tema de abertura da série "I am".

(x) Agradecimentos especiais para minha amiga Cin-chan, que traduziu a música e para o meu amigo Calerom, que também andou dando sua contribuição com a letra.


	5. Luta Insana

**Capítulo 5 - Luta Insana**

Inu-Yasha e Kagome faziam o percurso de volta ao vilarejo. A jovem andava com o olhar para o alto, sem prestar a menor atenção no caminho. Apenas apreciava as gotas de chuva que caíam sobre seu rosto.

– Eu adoro a chuva...

– Tem certeza de que não quer que eu te leve nas costas, Kagome? Seria muito mais rápido... Pode ficar resfriada, não seria bom para o bebê... E quer fazer o favor de olhar por onde anda?

– Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha... – Sorriu e o encarou. – Você quer menino ou menina?

– Ora, que pergunta! É claro que vai ser menino! – Estava sem graça.

– Mas e se for menina?

– Não vai, não. Eu já disse que vai ser menino...

– "Que teimosia...". Ta, Inu-Yasha, mas pode ser que seja menina...

– "Por que ela tem que ficar falando dessas coisas?" É menino e ponto final! – Cruzou os braços, aborrecido.

– Ah é? E como você sabe, senhor espertinho? – Parou na frente dele e o encarou.

– Eu... – As palavras lhe escaparam um momento. – "Mas que situação!" Eu... Ah! Tanto faz, Kagome! – Continuou andando.

Kagome correu contente e segurou o braço dele enquanto caminhavam.

– Inu-Yasha, mudando de assunto... Quanto tempo você acha que eles vão ficar?

– Sesshoumaru? Como é que eu vou saber?

Kagome esticou os braços e os colocou atrás da nuca, apreciando o sabor da chuva.

– Não seria bom se o seu irmão ficasse mais tempo?

A colegial parou de repente, sentindo uma presença familiar. Inu-Yasha, que já estava um pouco mais adiante, mal percebeu.

– Que conversa é essa agora?... Kagome? – Virou-se e a encarou. – O que foi?

– Sinto fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

A preocupação nos olhos dela lhe dera a certeza. Ele cerrou o punho, estalando suas garras.

– É aquele lobo fedido, não é? – Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Então, ele sentiu um cheiro e uma presença diferentes. – "Maldição! Esse não é o cheiro do Kouga! Tenho que tirar Kagome daqui.". Suba nas minhas costas, Kagome. Num instante eu tiro você daqui.

– Por acaso está querendo fugir, Inu-Yasha?

A escuridão da noite não ajudava a localizar de onde vinha aquela voz, mas após alguns segundos, pôde ver a silhueta do lobo de pé, encostada a uma árvore, de braços cruzados, meio que oculta pelas sombras. Havia surgido de repente, sem que Inu-Yasha percebesse. E o pior, cheirava como Naraku.

– Hei, Kouga! Você andou se espojando nos restos daquele Naraku? Está fedendo igual a ele!

– Para que quer saber? – Tinha um tom confiante na voz. – Vai morrer logo mesmo... Os dois vão morrer... – Saiu das sombras e seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue.

Inu-Yasha colocou-se na frente de Kagome. "Esse lobo está muito diferente, não é o mesmo... Kouga jamais tentaria matar Kagome.". Sacou sua espada e avançou contra o youkai, que deu um pulo sobre o corpo de Inu-Yasha e caiu de frente para Kagome, segurando-a pelo pescoço e cravando suas garras nele. Ela começava a sufocar diante da face sorridente dele. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade e arrancou o enorme fragmento do pescoço dela.

– Vou ficar com isso... – Disse Kouga.

– Kagome!

O hanyou novamente atacou Kouga, que teve que soltar Kagome para poder desviar. Ela caiu ofegante no chão, buscando o ar e amparando o sangue que caía de seu pescoço, manchando sua roupa e as poças de água formadas pela chuva. Inu-Yasha sentiu seu sangue ferver.

– Vou acabar com você, seu lobo maldito!

Novamente investiu contra Kouga, que desviou para o lado, rindo como louco.

– Você é lento demais para mim, Inu-Yasha! – Sentiu uma pontada no estômago e viu o rosto sorridente de Inu-Yasha. – O qu...

Inu-Yasha havia soltado a Tessaiga quando Kouga desviara dele e o atacou com suas garras retalhadoras, atravessando-lhe o estômago. Ele retirou seu braço do corpo do lobo, enquanto este recuava, cobrindo o ferimento com sua mão. Acabou deixando o fragmento cair e Inu-Yasha o pegou de volta.

– Seu... miserável...

Mal conseguia falar por causa do ferimento, que era grave, e Kouga achou melhor fugir enquanto ainda podia. Saiu daquele lugar em disparada. Inu-Yasha guardou sua espada e foi até Kagome, que mantinha a mão sobre a garganta. Foi então que ele notou o sangue de Kouga em sua mão. "Que nojo! Não vou tocar Kagome com isso!". Olhou em volta e viu uma enorme poça d'água, formada pela chuva. Livrou-se do sangue em suas mãos nela e foi até Kagome.

– Como você está, Kagome?

Ela o encarou com lágrimas nos olhos e tinha muita dificuldade para falar.

– Não... era o Kouga... Inu-Yasha... Não eram... os olhos dele...

– Vou levar você de volta.

Ele a pegou no colo e saiu correndo para o vilarejo e para a cabana de Kaede. Adentrou o local subitamente, deixando a todos preocupados com o estado dela.

– Santo Deus! Inu-Yasha, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kaede, observando os ferimentos da jovem.

– Depois eu explico velhota! Kagome precisa de cuidados!

– Certo!

Kagome já estava inconsciente àquela altura e Inu-Yasha a colocou sobre um futon. Kaede pediu que Miroku e Inu-Yasha esperassem lá fora, já que ela e Sango tirariam aquelas roupas molhadas de Kagome. O monge, meio a contra gosto, foi para fora da cabana, empurrado por Inu-Yasha.

– Ah, que me mandassem esperar aqui fora eu até entendo... Mas por que você, Inu-Yasha? Você já a viu despida...

O hanyou olhou para ele com uma cara emburrada e cheia de desconfiança.

– É que eu vou ficar de olho em você, Miroku... Para que não fique espiando a Kagome!

– Inu-Yasha, você tem uma opinião muito equivocada a meu respeito...

– Sei... – Cruzou os braços.

Algum tempo se passou e Inu-Yasha já estava irritado, batendo com o pé no solo. Hesitou um pouco quando escutou Kaede chamando de dentro da casa, mas passado o primeiro momento, entrou correndo, juntamente com Miroku. Kaede e Sango já haviam vestido Kagome, com roupas de sacerdotisa mesmo, e enfaixado seu pescoço. Ela ainda não tinha acordado. Inu-Yasha se sentou ao lado dela e segurou sua mão, enquanto questionava Kaede.

– Ela vai ficar bem? E o bebê?

– Ela caiu ou levou algum golpe abaixo da cintura?

– Não...

– Então vai ficar tudo bem, Inu-Yasha...

Ele consentiu com a cabeça e continuou a segurar a mão de Kagome. Algumas horas se passaram e Inu-Yasha permanecia ali, ao lado dela. Ninguém ainda havia ido dormir por causa da preocupação e curiosidade. Porém, por mais curiosos que estivessem, ninguém queria fazer a pergunta derradeira e ser vítima do mau-humor do hanyou. Por fim, Miroku resolveu arriscar-se.

– Inu-Yasha, você vai ou não nos contar o que aconteceu?

O hanyou olhou meio de lado para o monge, chegava até a ser triste sua expressão. Voltando a fitar sua amada, soltou a mão dela e cerrou o punho.

– Eu vou arrancar a cabeça daquele lobo fedorento...

Seu comentário surpreendeu a todos, que achavam que Kouga jamais faria algo assim com Kagome.

– Inu-Yasha, você está querendo dizer...

– Sim, foi ele mesmo, Miroku... Só que ele cheirava igual ao Naraku.

O monge ficou olhando para a mão onde costumava ficar o buraco do vento. Ele não usava mais nem aquela luva, nem o colar de contas. Ela estava limpa.

– Não pode ser, Naraku está morto... – Retrucou o monge.

– Talvez seja só mais um clone dele... – Disse Sango.

– Não era um clone... Era o Kouga, disso eu não tenho dúvidas...

– Isso é impossível, Inu-Yasha. – Comentou Shippou, chupando um pirulito. – O Kouga sempre foi muito apaixonado pela Kagome, ele sempre fez questão de deixar isso bem claro... Ele jamais faria uma coisa dessas com ela.

– Ah, é? – Tomou o pirulito e o enfiou pela goela abaixo de Shippou, quase sufocando-o. – Pois se eu não estivesse com Kagome, ele teria arrancado a cabeça dela fora!

Ele levantou-se irritado e saiu da cabana. Só assim Shippou conseguiu cuspir o pirulito e respirar novamente.

– Hei! O que foi que eu fiz?

– É melhor deixar o Inu-Yasha quieto, Shippou... – Aconselhou Miroku.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Aquele maldito!

Kouga caminhava com dificuldade, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava. Caiu sobre os joelhos, com a mão sobre o ferimento da luta contra Inu-Yasha. Escutou uma voz familiar e um sorriso lhe veio à face. Viu seus dois companheiros de viagem irem em sua direção.

– Kouga! Até que enfim achamos você! – Gritou Ginta.

– Nossa! Que ferimento horrível! O que aconteceu?

– Não é nada grave, mas vocês dois podem me ajudar...

Os dois recuaram um pouco, pois sentiram uma presença estranha. Seu líder não era o mesmo, nem mesmo seus olhos.

– Kouga?...

Sem nada mais poder dizer, Ginta foi agarrado pelo pescoço e o corpo de Kouga começou a brilhar. O ferimento na barriga do lobo fechava-se lentamente, ao passo que Ginta ficava cada vez mais pálido. Hakkaku correu e bateu forte contra o braço de Kouga, fazendo-o soltar Ginta.

– Kouga! Pare com isso! O que deu em você? Quer matá-lo?

Kouga ficou apenas olhando para eles dois no chão. Lembrou-se de quem eles eram e sentiu-se confuso. Seus olhos mudaram de cor, tornando-se azuis novamente. "Meus companheiros...". Olhou para sua mão, que ainda estava manchada com seu próprio sangue. Lembrou-se de Kagome.

– O que foi que eu fiz?...

O cheiro do sangue dela também estava em suas mãos. Lembrou-se também de Hakaidoku que, de alguma forma, o esteve controlando até agora. Sua confusão deu lugar à ira. "Monstro miserável!". Saiu em disparada pela floresta para não ferir ainda mais seus amigos. Hakkaku levantou-se, segurando o inconsciente Ginta.

– Kouga...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Fora da cabana, o hanyou notou que não mais chovia. Olhou para o céu nublado. Nuvens passavam rapidamente, um vento frio soprava. "Eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado... Kagome quase...", martirizou-se um pouco. Afastou tais pensamentos da cabeça e caminhou até a Árvore Sagrada. Apesar daquele ter sido o lugar onde ficara selado por cinqüenta anos... Apesar daquele ter sido o lugar onde dera aquele triste adeus a Kikyou... Apesar de tudo, aquele lugar lhe trazia uma certa paz ao espírito. Precisava acalmar as idéias e entender o que estava acontecendo para evitar mais erros. Não podia se permitir mais erros. Surpreendeu-se com quem lá encontrou, encostado ao tronco daquela imensa árvore, olhando para ele como se o esperasse.

– Você se meteu em encrenca de novo... O cheiro do sangue daquele lobo e da sua humana está nas suas mãos.

Inu-Yasha abaixou a cabeça. Havia raiva em sua voz que saía sufocada.

– Já disse que o nome dela é Kagome... – Seus punhos estavam fechados, prontos para combate. – O que está fazendo aqui, Sesshoumaru? Pensei que estivesse com Setsuna.

– E estava... Mas ela teve um pressentimento ruim e quis voltar logo. Acho que ela estava certa.

– Eu vou cuidar disso! Não se meta! – Deu-lhe às costas.

– Também há o cheiro de Naraku em suas mãos. Se ele estiver envolvido nisso, eu tenho que me meter. Ele está morto ou não?

– Eu não sei...

Ficou fitando o céu novamente. Percebeu a presença de seu irmão, bem ao seu lado, olhando para a mesma direção.

– Me conte o que aconteceu, Inu-Yasha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Eu sabia que algo havia acontecido...

Kaede escutou a voz de Setsuna e viu que a jovem estava na porta da cabana. Ela entrou e foi até Kagome, colocando a mão sobre a testa da jovem desacordada. Respirou aliviada, pois sentiu que ela estava bem, apenas dormia. Encarou Kaede bem a sua frente.

– O que aconteceu a ela, sacerdotisa Kaede?

– Não sabemos ao certo, Inu-Yasha não disse muita coisa. Mas não é um ferimento grave.

– Está certo...

Setsuna olhou ao redor e viu que Rin dormia sossegada ao lado de Jyaken. Depois, voltou seu olhar para a porta. Sabia que os dois irmãos conversavam lá fora.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O youkai lobo já havia corrido tanto que nem mais sabia onde estava. O ferimento em sua barriga praticamente havia fechado, apenas sentia uma pontada ou outra de vez em quando. Mas sentia uma pontada muito maior dentro de seu peito, pelo o que fizera a Kagome e a Ginta. Parou, apoiando uma das mãos no tronco de uma árvore. A chuva havia passado, mas a floresta ainda estava úmida. Gotas caíam das copas das árvores, conforme o vento as balançava.

– Como eu fui idiota! Devia ter percebido que era uma armadilha... Quase a matei.

Bateu com a cabeça umas três vezes no tronco daquela árvore. Depois, parou, ainda com a testa colada na madeira úmida. Achou estar louco quando ouviu uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

– Você me pertence...

– Não! Pensei que houvesse ido embora com todo o sangue que perdi!

– Seu youkai ingênuo... Acha mesmo que poderia se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente? A única maneira de fazer isso é morrendo! – Riu.

Kouga cravou suas garras no tronco da árvore e começou a bater violentamente a cabeça contra ela. Tanto, que sentiu uma tonteira e sentou-se, encostado na própria árvore. O sangue descia quente por sua face. E a voz continuava a lhe perturbar.

– Isso é inútil...

– Não quero matá-la!

– Mas eu quero!

O lobo havia perdido muito sangue e as pancadas que dera na árvore não ajudaram muito. Ficou olhando para o chão, algumas poças de chuva ainda eram distintas na relva, meio que cristalizadas pelo frio. Viu o rosto dela.

– Kagome...

Não conseguiu mais resistir e acabou desmaiando.


	6. Uma Batalha Perdida

**Capítulo 6 - Uma Batalha Perdida**

Kagome abriu os olhos e, um pouco assustada, sentou-se rapidamente. Sentiu uma tontura e colocou a mão na cabeça. Uma mão calorosa afagou-lhe os cabelos. Virou-se e ele estava lá, olhando para ela com grande preocupação.

– Você está bem, Kagome?

– Inu-Yasha... A garganta ainda dói um pouco, mas estou bem... Nós estamos bem.

Ela pegou a mão dele que segurava uma mecha de seu cabelo e a colocou sobre sua barriga. Só então a preocupação no rosto dele deu lugar a um sorriso. Um barulho lá fora chamou a atenção dele, que subitamente se levantou e puxou sua espada. Pela porta, alertando a todos, entraram Hakkaku e Ginta, este último mais parecia um fantasma.

– Por favor, ajudem ao meu amigo.

Miroku adiantou-se e ajudou Hakkaku a colocar Ginta em um canto, enquanto Inu-Yasha guardava sua espada. Setsuna e Kaede os olhavam desconfiadas.

– O que aconteceu com o seu amigo? – Perguntou Sango.

– Ele não parece muito bem... – Shippou esfregava um pouco os olhos, por causa do sono.

– Hei! Onde está o seu líder? – Inu-Yasha foi até a porta investigar as proximidades, mas tudo parecia calmo.

– Não sabemos... – Respondeu Hakkaku.

– Kouga é o responsável pelo estado de teu amigo, não é mesmo?

Setsuna surpreendeu quase todos com aquela pergunta, exceto Inu-Yasha. Ele já esperava por algo assim, já que Kouga havia ferido Kagome tão friamente. Hakkaku ficou sem palavras e abaixou a cabeça, afirmando. Setsuna respirou fundo e notou que Rin havia acordado. A menina estava assustada e sufocava o pobre Jyaken de tanto que o abraçava pelo pescoço.

– Assim não dá, Rin... Eu preciso respirar...

– Rin... – Chamou Setsuna.

Ela estendeu a mão para a menina que prontamente a aceitou e pulou em seu colo. Assustada, ela escondia seu rostinho nas vestes de Setsuna. Kagome teve uma idéia.

– Vovó Kaede, dê a ele um pouco daquela poção que eu e Setsuna tomamos. Vai restabelecer as forças dele.

– Bem, Kagome, eu nunca testei em um youkai...

Hakkaku ajoelhou-se aos pés da velha sacerdotisa.

– Por favor, senhora... Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas ajude o meu amigo Ginta...

Sem alternativa, Kaede foi pegar a poção, que estava em um canto de uma prateleira, juntamente com outras misturas e ervas. Ela entregou o pote ao youkai.

– Faça-o tomar tudo.

– Muito obrigado, senhora! Muito obrigado!

Ele foi até seu amigo e o fez beber aquele líquido. Inu-Yasha observava tudo, de guarda em frente à porta, e muito aborrecido por sinal. Kagome já conhecia aquela cara fechada e os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

– Inu-Yasha...

– Está ficando cheio demais aqui. Vou levar você para outra cabana para que possa descansar.

Miroku fez um comentário maldoso, algo como 'duvido que ela vá descansar', aos sussurros para Sango. Mas, infelizmente para o monge, a audição do hanyou era muito boa. Miroku levou uma pancada na cabeça da bainha da Tessaiga e ficou meio que ciscando no chão. Era uma cena curiosa.

– Acho que bateu muito forte na cabeça dele, Inu-Yasha...

O comentário de Sango deixou Inu-Yasha confuso.

– Você acha? – Abaixou-se e ficou observando o monge. – Hei, Miroku! Eu não bati tão forte assim...

Shippou olhou de um lado para o outro da cabana como se procurasse algo.

– Onde está Sesshoumaru?

Kagome olhou desconfiada para Inu-Yasha.

– O que foi? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

– Você sabe de alguma coisa?

– E por acaso eu virei adivinho, é?

Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru entrou no cômodo e observou os dois youkais. Também notou como Rin estava assustada com eles. Ao vê-lo, ela correu e se escondeu atrás dele, segurando em sua perna. Ele fuzilou os dois youkais com o olhar.

– Foram eles, Rin?

– O quê? Nós? Como assim? – Hakkaku não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Sesshoumaru parecia ser o tipo de adversário que certamente os mataria.

– Não foram eles, senhor Sesshoumaru, mas... – Rin mal conseguia falar de tanto medo.

– Eu sei... Fique com Setsuna.

Ela obedeceu e Sesshoumaru agarrou Hakkaku pelo pescoço.

– Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro!

– Essa garotinha foi atacada por um grupo de lobos. Você sabe algo a respeito?

– Não! Eu nunca vi essa menina antes!

– Se eu descobrir que você está mentindo, reze por uma morte rápida. – Sesshoumaru soltou o pobre youkai no chão e caminhou para um canto do recinto, onde se sentou. Logo, Ginta começou a despertar.

– Hakkaku?... Está tudo girando...

– Ginta! Você está bem!

Hakkaku pulou no pescoço do amigo, abraçando-o de felicidade.

– Não por muito tempo, se você continuar a me apertar assim!

– Desculpe... – Soltou o amigo.

Kagome até deu um sorriso. "Eles são tão engraçadinhos... E está tão frio lá fora...". Olhou para Inu-Yasha com aquele jeitinho pidão que ele logo entendeu.

– De jeito nenhum, Kagome! Você ficou maluca? Eles não podem ficar!

– Mas, Inu-Yasha, eles estão sozinhos... Olha para eles, dá até pena...

Realmente os dois tinham uma péssima aparência. Estavam magros e maltratados. Parecia até que não comiam há dias. Inu-Yasha respirou fundo e acabou cedendo. Ela sempre fazia isso com ele. Ela sorriu para os dois carinhosamente.

– Vocês estão com fome?

– Eu estou!

– Ginta! – Deu um cascudo no amigo. – Que falta de educação!

– Mas eu estou com muita fome, Hakkaku! – Alisava a cabeça por causa do cascudo.

Kaede deu a cada um uma tigela com comida. Havia de sobra, afinal ela recebera tantas visitas ultimamente que estava fazendo comida a mais. Só a Kagome comia por dois. Ambos comeram rapidamente e Ginta chegou a entalar-se, mas tudo foi resolvido quando Hakkaku deu-lhe um tapa nas costas.

– Obrigado pela comida! – Hakkaku agradeceu e estendeu a tigela para entregar a Kaede.

– Tem mais?

– Ginta!

– Eu ainda estou com fome, Hakkaku...

– Há quanto tempo vocês dois não têm uma refeição descente? – Perguntou Kaede.

Hakkaku abaixou a cabeça e olhou meio triste para a tigela. O seu companheiro tratou de contar a história.

– Quase três dias... Sabe, a gente não se dá muito bem na caça, na pescaria...

– A gente não se dá bem em nada, Ginta...

– E como vocês sobrevivem? – Perguntou Miroku.

– Kouga sempre cuidava da gente. Mas depois que ele foi atacado por aquela coisa, ele não se importa mais. – Respondeu Hakkaku.

Agora sim a conversa chamou a atenção de Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru. Inu-Yasha descruzou os braços e se aproximou de Ginta.

– Que coisa foi essa? – Perguntou o hanyou.

– Era uma meleca enorme e...

– Não era uma meleca, Ginta! Melecas são verdes!

– Ah, é, Hakkaku... Você tem razão... Era uma gororoba enorme, vermelha como sangue. E fedia igual aquele cara que estávamos procurando...

– Naraku... – O nome do youkai saiu meio esmagado entre os dentes de Inu-Yasha.

– Isso mesmo. Era o mesmo cheiro. – Continuou Ginta. – Só que não deu para perceber antes, porque o danado ficou a favor do vento e se manteve distante até ser tarde demais. De repente, aquela coisa pulou em cima do Kouga. Parecia que estava entrando no corpo dele! Ele deu uma surra na gente e se mandou! O vimos de novo algumas horas atrás. Foi quando ele me atacou e quase sugou toda minha energia!

– E por isso achas que ele não se importa com o que acontece a ti? Se assim o fosse, ele teria sugado até a última gota de vida de teu corpo...

Hakkaku pensou um pouco sobre o que Setsuna havia dito, mas ainda estava desconfiado.

– Talvez tenha razão, mas ele estava muito diferente... Parecia possuído...

Inu-Yasha olhou para Sesshoumaru e saiu da cabana. Sesshoumaru se levantou e também saiu. Kaede pegou as duas tigelas e serviu os dois youkais novamente. Eles realmente estavam com fome e ela até achou graça da situação. Reparou que Kagome cochichava algo para Setsuna e ficou curiosa.

– O que há com vocês duas?

– Acho que vamos ter que fazer mais dessa poção, vovó Kaede.

– Se Naraku está realmente de volta, temos que estar preparados. – Completou Setsuna.

– Não se preocupem, eu resolvi plantar todas as ervas que são necessárias para esta e outras poções, lá na minha pequena horta.

– A senhora é demais, vovó Kaede! – Disse Kagome, abraçando Kaede.

– Deixe disso, Kagome. Eu vou buscar as ervas.

A velha senhora se soltou do abraço sorridente, apesar do cansaço em seu semblante.

– Mas a senhora parece tão cansada... Eu vou.

– Mas Kagome, você acabou de ser atacada... – Interrompeu Sango. – Eu e Miroku podemos ir para você.

Sango se levantou, seguida por Miroku. Na verdade, o cansaço parecia geral, exceto por Kagome, que se sentia bem disposta, pois esteve dormindo até bem pouco tempo atrás.

– Eu estou bem, Sango. Vocês todos se preocuparam tanto comigo e acho que sequer dormiram... Está tudo bem agora. Inu-Yasha está lá fora, vou pedir que ele me acompanhe.

Ela se levantou e saiu da cabana. Setsuna colocou Rin de lado e se levantou.

– Rin, eu vou ficar de olho em Kagome. Sejas boazinha.

– Mas quem vai me proteger?

– Ora, o Jyaken...

A menina observou o youkai réptil no canto, dormindo de novo.

– Acho que o senhor Jyaken está muito cansado...

– Pode deixar, Rin! Eu protejo você! – Exclamou Shippou.

A raposinha bateu continência e falou com tanta firmeza que arrancou um sorriso da menina. Setsuna também sorriu e olhou para Kaede.

– Tomarei conta de Kagome, sacerdotisa Kaede... Aconselho um descanso, antes que as coisas fiquem mais complicadas.

Setsuna retirou-se da cabana e se encontrou com Kagome lá fora. O sol já se mostrava tímido no horizonte. Algumas nuvens atrapalhavam sua luminosidade. Mas não havia nenhum sinal de Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru.

– Kagome?

– Aqueles dois sumiram... Onde será que foram?

– Não faço a menor idéia...

– Bem, vamos pegar aquelas ervas de uma vez.

– Certo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kouga abriu lentamente seus olhos, mas não eram os olhos azuis de sempre. Baixou o olhar e percebeu que o ferimento em sua barriga já estava totalmente cicatrizado. Levantou-se e saiu andando pela floresta.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Novamente lá estavam os dois irmãos, sentados cada um de um lado da Árvore Sagrada. Braços cruzados em silêncio. Isso parecia não incomodar Sesshoumaru e, se incomodasse, ele não demonstraria. Mas Inu-Yasha não tinha o mesmo gênio.

– Este lugar virou ponto de encontro por acaso, Sesshoumaru?

– Você faz muito barulho, Inu-Yasha. Assim não dá para pensar.

– Não há muito sobre o que pensar. Assim que ele aparecer acabamos com ele! Não tem outro jeito.

– E é só isso?

– O que quer dizer?

– Quem garante a você que aquela é a única criatura que Naraku deixou solta por aí? E quem garante que assim que aquele lobo for morto, ela não sairá dele e tomará para si o primeiro corpo que vir pela frente?

– Ora, mano... Como eu vou saber?

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e se levantou.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha.

– Já disse para não me chamar desse jeito... Talvez aquelas três juntas consigam fazer algo para neutralizar aquela coisa.

– Que três?

– Setsuna, Kagome e a velha. As três não são sacerdotisas?

– Talvez tenha razão.

Levantou-se e os dois seguiram de volta à cabana.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A horta ficava um pouco mais afastada da cabana de Kaede, na periferia do vilarejo, em um terreno de solo bem preparado, para ajudar o desenvolvimento das plantas. Lá estavam as duas jovens, Kagome e Setsuna, segurando pequenos cestos onde colocavam as ervas colhidas. Mas não havia nenhuma outra pessoa por perto.

– Onde estão as pessoas deste lugar, Kagome?

– Talvez ainda estejam dormindo. Mas os camponeses não costumam passar por aqui porque sabem que a vovó Kaede ficaria uma fera com quem estragasse suas ervas.

– Eu também ficaria. – Riu um pouco.

Kagome parou um pouco, sentando-se no chão e ficou olhando para Setsuna, que percebeu seu olhar.

– O que foi, Kagome?

– Ai... Desculpe, mas é que eu estou muito curiosa... Você e o Sesshoumaru...?

Setsuna sentou-se de frente para a amiga, meio confusa.

– O quê?

– Você sabe, Setsuna... Aquilo...

Setsuna pensou um momento, se deu conta do que Kagome queria saber e corou.

– Ah... aquilo... Bem, nós...

Ela suspirou, sorriu para a amiga e aproximou-se dela, dizendo-lhe algumas palavras ao pé do ouvido, como um pequeno segredo. Kagome arregalou os olhos e alegrou-se.

– Eu não acredito! Que bom, estou tão feliz por vocês dois! – Abraçaram-se. – Hei! Então quer dizer que nós somos cunhadas!

– Cunhadas? Eu não acho que meu senhor seja do tipo que proponha casamento...

– Inu-Yasha também não, mas... – Lembrou-se de algo. – Espera um pouco, o Inu-Yasha vai ser tio e eu também!

– O quê? Eu? Isso não é possível, Kagome. Eu não posso engravidar.

Kagome ficou meio confusa e teve receio de perguntar o motivo e magoar Setsuna... Percebendo a reação dela, Setsuna tratou de explicar sua última frase.

– Eu não posso engravidar porque uso uma poção que me foi ensinada pela sacerdotisa Akiko quando eu fiz quinze anos. Disse que era para que eu pudesse escolher meu momento certo.

– Mas, você não quer? Sabe, no começo eu fiquei meio chocada e, nossa, só Deus sabe o que vai acontecer quando a minha família souber, mas... Eu estou tão feliz...

– Eu também ficaria muito feliz, mas não é o momento certo... – Voltou a colher algumas ervas. – E também não sei se ele quer... Por incrível que pareça, não consigo sentir isso da parte dele.

– Talvez ele apenas jamais tenha pensado sobre isso...

– Pode ser, mas, de qualquer forma, eu ficaria muito vulnerável, não poderia usar meus poderes. E não posso me arriscar tanto enquanto não tiver certeza de que Naraku nunca mais me assombrará.

– É, não estou conseguindo usar meu poder de cura, mas pelo menos minhas flechas ainda funcionam...

– Tuas flechas são criadas pelo poder espiritual que emana naturalmente de ti, não precisas evocar qualquer energia mais forte... O mesmo acontece com minha barreira, mas eu não poderia usar minha esfera se engravidasse... Toda nossa energia fica voltada para a criança.

– Bem, você poderia usar flechas, como eu e a vovó Kaede.

– Eu não tenho esse tipo de aptidão. A sacerdotisa Akiko tentou me ensinar, mas foi em vão.

– Ah, eu também não conseguia acertar nem uma montanha no começo, mas com o tempo fui aprendendo... Eu posso ajudar você a praticar!

– Kagome... És a reencarnação de uma grande arqueira, é natural que tenhas aprendido rápido, mas eu sou um desastre.

– Essa não é a Setsuna que eu conheço. – Cruzou os braços e fez um ar maroto. – O que Sesshoumaru ia dizer se visse você desistir assim tão fácil?

Setsuna parou um instante e encarou Kagome.

– Tens razão. Vamos fazer uma troca. Ajudas-me com o arco e flecha e, depois que o teu bebê nascer, ajudo-te a dominar tua esfera da alma, assim como eu faço.

– E eu tenho isso?

– Claro. E... – Ambas interromperam sua conversa ao perceberem uma presença. – Fragmentos da...

– Jóia de Quatro Almas!

Mal tiveram tempo de levantar-se; um redemoinho passou por elas e se pôs em seu caminho. Kouga surgiu dele, como olhos cheios de insanidade e desejo de sangue.

– Obrigado por facilitarem meu trabalho...

Ele avançou contra as duas, mas bateu contra uma barreira de energia, criada por Setsuna. Ela se mantinha na frente de Kagome. "Kagome não está com suas flechas. Cabe a mim proteger a nós duas..." Kouga alisou o rosto, pois o machucou quando se chocou contra a barreira.

– Sua bruxa! Vai ficar se escondendo o tempo todo?

– Kouga, me escute! – Respondeu Kagome. – Você não quer fazer isso! É essa coisa que está controlando você!

– Cale essa boca!

Ele fez nova investida contra o escudo, sem sucesso. Uma, duas, três vezes e, apesar de cada nova investida ser feita com mais força, não conseguiu passar. De repente, ele parou e as ficou encarando. Atrás dele surgiram insetos venenosos e ele sorriu. Aqueles insetos eram diferentes, tinham listras vermelhas no lugar de listras amarelas.

– Insetos venenosos! – Kagome percebeu uma certa preocupação no rosto de Setsuna. – Eles não podem passar, podem?

– Eu não sei, Kagome...

– Sabe, Setsuna, – Continuou Kouga. – o erro de Naraku foi querer poder demais... Ele tentou matá-la, mas ao perceber o seu poder, passou a querer possuí-lo para si. Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro...

Ele apontou para a barreira e os insetos avançaram contra ela. Cada local tocado por um inseto, abria uma pequena fenda, que se fechava depois. Porém, eram muitos os insetos e após tantas investidas, a barreira começava a não se regenerar com tanta facilidade. Setsuna percebeu que a barreira não duraria muito tempo e decidiu arriscar um golpe.

– Para trás, Kagome!

De uma única vez, Setsuna jogou sua barreira contra os insetos, como se os envolvesse em uma rede. Várias faíscas foram emitidas e todos os insetos desapareceram, assim como a barreira.

– Vou ter o prazer de quebrar o seu pescoço com as minhas próprias mãos... – Disse Kouga, estalando as garras.

Setsuna tentou erguer outra barreira, mas não conseguiu.

– Mas o que está acontecendo?

– Você não sabe, sacerdotisa? O veneno desses insetos age em barreiras mágicas. Uma vez que eles atinjam a barreira de alguém, a pessoa responsável por ela fica impossibilitada de reativá-la. Não vai poder usar a sua por um bom tempo!

– Então não me deixas escolha.

Ela levou a mão ao peito para criar sua esfera da alma, mas estranhamente nada acontecia. "Será que o veneno desses insetos também age na minha esfera?".

– O que está esperando? Mostre-me sua esfera da alma! O corpo deste youkai é muito rápido... E agora já o domino completamente! Não há como derrotar a mim, Hakaidoku!

"Esse maldito!" Setsuna cerrou o punho na altura do peito.

– Sabes que não posso usá-la. A envenenaste também!

– O quê? – Kagome olhou a amiga com surpresa enquanto Kouga ria da situação, confiante de ter a vitória.

– Do que está falando mulher? Estes insetos não são tão poderosos assim... Mas já que não pode usá-la...

Setsuna abaixou sua mão, com o punho ainda cerrado, incrédula. "Não pode ser... Se não foram os insetos, então...". Virou-se para Kagome.

– Kagome, afasta-te agora!

– Mas... – Percebeu o que Setsuna iria fazer. – Não vou deixar você lutar sozinha! – Viu Kouga avançar contra elas. – Cuidado!

Setsuna virou-se e desviou do golpe. Kouga ficou confuso com a rapidez dela e tentou acertá-la novamente, saltando sobre ela, mas ela aparou o golpe de sua perna com o braço.

– Como isso é possível? – Kouga interrompeu seu ataque e recuou um pouco.

– Acaso achas que só porque não posso usar meus poderes estou tão indefesa, lobo?

– Isso só vai tornar as coisas mais divertidas... Vamos ver quanto tempo você vai durar...

Ele avançou com o punho contra ela, que desviou e ele socou apenas o solo, abrindo um imenso buraco. Ambos continuaram a lutar. Ele tentava acertá-la com todo tipo de golpe, mas, mesmo sendo uma humana, ela desviava facilmente de cada ataque. Isso já estava deixando Kouga irritado. Mais irritado ainda ficou quando ela, desviando dele, conseguiu acertá-lo em cheio no peito com um soco.

– O que foi, youkai? Será que não podes sequer contra uma humana?

Kagome, que a tudo assistia, percebeu que apesar de Setsuna estar aparentemente levando vantagem, ela não agüentaria muito tempo aquele ritmo. "Ela está apenas blefando... Tenho que chamar Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru!". Ela correu na direção de volta para a cabana de Kaede, mas, ao perceber o intuito de Kagome, Kouga estalou os dedos e mais um grupo de insetos apareceu, na frente dela, impedindo sua passagem. Setsuna, então, voltou sua atenção para a amiga.

– Kagome!

Aproveitando-se da distração de Setsuna, Kouga agarrou-lhe o pescoço e a suspendeu no ar com seu braço direito.

– Peguei você!

– Setsuna! – Kagome gritou e correu na direção dos dois.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha entraram na cabana e o hanyou ficou indignado por não encontrar a parceira.

– Hei, velhota! Achei que estivesse tomando conta da Kagome!

– Ela disse que estaria com você, Inu-Yasha, então não vi mal algum em ela sair. – Retrucou a velha senhora.

Sesshoumaru olhou ao redor e deu pela falta de Setsuna.

– Setsuna está com ela?

– Sim, as duas saíram juntas...

– Duas desajuizadas... – Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços e de muito mau humor.

– Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha. – Disse Sesshoumaru. – Aquele lobo não é páreo para ela.

– Mas a Kagome nem levou o arco e flechas dela. Como ela vai lutar?

– Eu não estava falando da sua humana...

– Sesshoumaru, você quer parar de chamá-la de 'minha humana'!

– Humfh... – Foi em direção a porta. – Vamos logo atrás delas, assim você se acalma...

– Eu ainda vou acabar me estourando com ele... – Saiu resmungando.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Pare, Kouga!

Kagome foi até ele e segurou-lhe o braço esquerdo, aquele que ele preparava para dar o golpe final em Setsuna.

– Espere a sua vez!

Kouga livrou seu braço, agarrou o dela e a jogou longe, fazendo com que ela batesse contra uma árvore. Ela sentiu uma falta de ar e caiu sentada, encostada à árvore. Setsuna fechou seus olhos, não conseguia falar. "Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa...". Reunindo as últimas forças que tinha, agarrou com as duas mãos o braço de Kouga que segurava seu pescoço. Conseguiu gerar uma barreira fraca, mas seria o suficiente para derreter o braço dele.

– Maldita mulher! Vou matá-la antes que derreta meu braço!

Com o braço esquerdo, ele segurou uma das mãos dela, afastando-a de sua carne. Cada vez mais ele apertava a garganta dela com suas garras, fazendo com que sangue começasse a descer, manchando o quimono azul. Finalmente, ele escutou o estalo final, um pescoço quebrado. Sentiu que as mãos dela não mais emitiam energia e ela havia parado de se mexer e respirar. Kagome levantou o olhar e o viu jogar aquele corpo no chão. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

– Não!

Ela cambaleou até Kouga e começou a bater em seu peito, aos soluços. Ele agarrou-lhe as mãos e algumas das lágrimas dela caíram sobre as mãos dele. Ele ficou fitando aqueles suplicantes olhos castanhos e começou a lembrar-se dela. Mas o monstro dentro dele não queria perder o controle. Ele a soltou e acertou-lhe um soco no estômago, jogando-a para o alto. Ela caiu com força sobre o solo, quase inconsciente por causa da dor. Fez um esforço, para sentar-se e tossiu um pouco de sangue. E, ao olhar para cima, novamente estava ele diante dela, pronto para dar o golpe final.

– Kouga... Tente se lembrar... Este não é você...

Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e ele ficou ali, parado, olhando para ela. Os centros daqueles olhos vermelhos começaram a se tornarem azuis. Ele permaneceu diante dela, segurando a si próprio para não atacá-la.

– Kagome... Saia daqui...

– Kouga! Você se lembrou... Você pode lutar contra essa coisa! Eu acredito em você!

Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru chegaram até a horta e viram a devastação causada por Kouga, mas nada chamou mais a atenção de Sesshoumaru do que o corpo sem vida de Setsuna. Inu-Yasha sacou sua espada, mas seu irmão pareceu não notar.

– Se afaste da Kagome, seu lobo fedido! – Gritou o hanyou.

Kouga encarou Inu-Yasha e sangue vazava de seus olhos.

– Acabe logo com isso, Inu-Yasha, enquanto eu ainda sou eu mesmo...

O hanyou se segurou um pouco. Na verdade, Kouga não tinha controle sobre o que estava fazendo. "Tem que haver outro jeito...". Então sentiu uma brisa passar por ele e percebeu que Sesshoumaru não estava mais do seu lado.

– Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru passou rapidamente por Kouga e terminou o que Setsuna havia começado, arrancando-lhe parte do braço direito. O lobo virou-se para encarar Sesshoumaru, que já estava com suas garras envenenadas e ensangüentadas prontas para atacá-lo novamente.

– Vou cortá-lo em pedaços tão pequenos que nem mesmo um inseto conseguirá encontrá-los! – Disse Sesshoumaru.

Inicialmente, Kouga estava amparando o que sobrara de seu braço, cuja hemorragia era grande. Mas, depois, deixou isso de lado para observar o responsável por aquele ferimento. Chegou até a dar um sorriso, o que surpreendeu Sesshoumaru. Inu-Yasha adiantou-se e correu até Kagome. A segurou nos braços e tratou de afastá-la dali. Sabia que aquela luta seria turbulenta. Colocou-a encostada a uma árvore.

– Kagome, como você está?

A preocupação no olhar dele era infinita. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Setsuna. Novamente, lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos.

– Estou melhor do que ela, Inu-Yasha... Foi Setsuna quem lutou contra ele, não eu... Sesshoumaru jamais vai perdoá-lo... Logo agora que ele estava se lembrando...

– O quê?...

O hanyou virou-se para observar os dois youkais. Mas nenhum deles havia ainda feito qualquer movimento. Kouga mantinha-se imóvel, de olhos fechados, como que esperando pelo golpe final.

– Vamos lá, acabe logo com isso! Eu matei a sua mulher, você não vai fazer nada?

"Tem alguma coisa errada... Ele está pedindo para morrer...", pensou Sesshoumaru. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Inu-Yasha. De que talvez, se o lobo morresse, a criatura dentro dele, procurasse um outro corpo. Notou Inu-Yasha se aproximar, com sua espada em mãos. Kouga estava entre ambos. Mais insetos venenosos surgiram da mata e pararam ao redor do lobo, como se o estivessem protegendo. Apesar do punho cerrado, da enorme vontade de matar, Sesshoumaru abaixou sua mão.

– Não vou cair na sua armadilha, seu miserável... Se eu apenas retalhar esse lobo em pedaços, você sairá e pegará o corpo de um de nós dois, não é isso?

O lobo deu um sorriso e abriu seus olhos. Ainda não tinha perdido completamente o controle de si mesmo e havia sangue em seus olhos.

– Você não entende... A única forma de me livrar dessa coisa é morrendo... E eu prefiro morrer a servir de escravo... – Virou-se e encarou Inu-Yasha. – É a única forma de evitar que eu continue matando...

Sesshoumaru olhou para Inu-Yasha e aborreceu-se com a hesitação do hanyou.

– O que está esperando, Inu-Yasha? Realize a vontade dele... Corte a Ferida do Vento e faça pó do corpo dele!

"Maldição! Não era desse jeito que eu queria acertar as contas com você, Kouga!". Não havia muita escolha. Inu-Yasha teria que acabar com aquela história de uma vez por todas. Ergueu sua espada sobre a cabeça e as nuvens de energia sinistra começaram a formar-se. Mas uma voz interrompeu seu ataque.

– Inu-Yasha! Espere! – Kagome levantou-se com dificuldade e permaneceu apoiada na árvore. – Meu arco e flechas... Traga-os para mim. Posso purificá-lo com minhas flechas...

Kouga olhou meio surpreso para ela. "Kagome, mesmo depois de tê-la machucado tanto, de ter tentado matá-la, você ainda quer tentar me salvar? Como eu pude ser tão fraco assim?...". Corroeu-se por dentro, pois não queria mais aquele estranho dentro de si. E também não queria mais aquela voz que continuava ecoando dentro de sua cabeça: "Mate-a! Mate-a! Mate-a!".

– NÃO!

Seu corpo emanava um estranho brilho avermelhado, de baixo para cima. Tanto Inu-Yasha como Sesshoumaru recuaram um pouco. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer.

– Ande logo, Inu-Yasha! – Exclamou Sesshoumaru.

– Eu...

Sua frase foi interrompida pela visão que teve. Do ferimento no braço de Kouga, uma forma feita de sangue coagulado escapava. Saiu completamente do corpo do lobo, que, de fraqueza, acabou desmaiando. Inu-Yasha lembrou-se do que Ginta disse: "Uma gororoba enorme, vermelha como sangue...". Só podia ser aquela criatura. Percebeu que ela avançava na direção de Sesshoumaru. Ergueu sua espada.

– Sesshoumaru! A Tenseiga!

Então cortou a Ferida do Vento com toda destreza e habilidade que possuía. O golpe gerou cinco faixas luminosas que percorreram o solo e atravessaram Hakaidoku, fazendo-o em pedaços que foram se desintegrando. Mas Sesshoumaru ainda estava no caminho daquela força, porém, Inu-Yasha o lembrara de sua espada, Tenseiga, que já o salvara antes do golpe da Tessaiga. Ele sacou sua espada e a empunhou diante de si, como se fosse cortar a energia da Ferida do Vento. A Tenseiga gerou uma espécie de barreira que o protegeu da maior parte do golpe, porém pedaços foram arrancados de sua pele e de suas vestes. Ele quase fora arremessado contra a floresta atrás de si. Foi então que percebeu uma pequena partícula de Hakaidoku passar por seu rosto e desaparecer na imensidão daquela vegetação. O clarão começou a diminuir, assim como a força que o empurrava. Quando tudo se acalmou, pôde ver Inu-Yasha, ainda com a Tessaiga nas mãos, olhando para ele.

– Sesshoumaru, você está bem?

– Pensei que fosse me chamar de mano outra vez... – Ironizou o mais velho, guardando sua espada.

O hanyou sorriu e também guardou sua espada. Depois, correu até Kagome. Sesshoumaru passou por eles, calmamente, em direção ao corpo de Setsuna. Parou diante dela, de costas para Inu-Yasha e Kagome. "O que eu digo a ele nesse momento?", pensou Kagome.

– Sesshoumaru, ela...

– Como você está?

A pergunta dele surpreendeu Kagome, inclusive pela calma que havia em sua voz.

– Estou bem. Ela foi muito forte. Lutou em pé de igualdade contra Kouga...

– E de que adiantou isso?... – Abaixou-se e afastou aquelas mechas de cabelos vermelhos, para fitar o rosto dela. Notou o sangue no pescoço, no quimono e o que se espalhara pelo solo. As marcas no pescoço eram brutais. – "Como pôde deixar isso acontecer, Setsuna?". A pegou no colo. – Avisarei seus amigos do que aconteceu, logo estarão aqui...

– Sesshoumaru... – Inu-Yasha queria também dizer algo a seu irmão, mas não sabia ao certo o que ou como falar.

– O seu golpe é muito bom, Inu-Yasha... Pena não ter sido bom o suficiente.

– Ora, como assim? Eu destruí aquela coisa!

– Todos os pedaços? – Começou a se afastar. – Fique de olhos abertos.

O hanyou ficou observando seu irmão se afastar, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Kagome, que parecia sentir dores.

– Você tem certeza de que está bem, Kagome? E esse sangue na sua roupa?

– Não se preocupe, eu só estou um pouco tonta e enjoada... Acho que já dei muito trabalho para o seu irmão...

– Não se preocupe com Setsuna. Ele pode trazê-la de volta com a Tenseiga.

Foi então que ele notou o profundo e triste olhar que ela lançou sobre ele.

– Mesmo que você pudesse me trazer de volta da morte quando quisesse, gostaria de carregar o meu corpo sem vida em seus braços, Inu-Yasha?

Ele sentiu um desespero tomar conta de seu coração e lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. Puxou-a contra si e a abraçou fortemente.

– Nunca mais diga isso novamente, Kagome...

Ela retribuiu o abraço e ficou fitando o céu. Só então percebeu pequenos flocos de neve caírem suaves sobre ambos.


	7. A Alma De Uma Criança

**Capítulo 7 - A Alma De Uma Criança**

Fora da cabana estavam Kaede, Miroku e Sango. A visão de Sesshoumaru trazendo Setsuna naquele estado era perturbadora. Kaede aproximou-se para saber o que tinha acontecido.

– Mas o que aconteceu? Onde estão Kagome e Inu-Yasha?

– Estão lá atrás. E aquele lobo também, desacordado.

– Kouga? Meu Deus, Kagome! – Exclamou a preocupada Sango.

A exterminadora saiu correndo na direção da horta, seguida por Miroku. Kaede permaneceu onde estava, com os braços cruzados atrás das costas e um semblante muito sério.

– Lamento por Setsuna, Sesshoumaru.

– Ela não precisa do seu lamento, velha.

Finalmente Rin, Shippou e Jyaken saíram da cabana. A menina ainda esfregava os olhos, espantando o sono, mas logo teve os mesmos olhos cheios de lágrimas ao ver Setsuna.

– Senhorita Setsuna! Não!

Ela correu e segurou a mão de Setsuna. Sesshoumaru a encarou.

– Não se preocupe, Rin. – Disse ele.

– O senhor vai usar sua espada?

Ele consentiu com a cabeça e ela alegrou-se um pouco. Enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e beijou a mão de Setsuna. Silenciosamente, Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar, seguido por Rin e Jyaken. A menina virou-se e acenou com um dos braços.

– Shippou! Vovó Kaede! Até logo!

– Até logo, Rin! – A raposinha os observou até desaparecerem no horizonte. Notou a preocupação no rosto de Kaede. – O que foi, vovó Kaede?

– Nada, Shippou... Mas eu acho que está história está muito estranha. Tenho um mau pressentimento.

– Eu espero que a Kagome esteja bem...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A noite já havia caído e o frio atormentador tinha chegado. A neve formava um tapete pelo chão da floresta. As copas das árvores, praticamente desfolhadas e cobertas de branco, reluziam a luz do luar. Já não mais nevava, o céu estava limpo, exibindo as estrelas. Setsuna também escutou o barulho das águas de um pequeno riacho. O som de uma espada sendo guardada em sua bainha também lhe chamou a atenção. Foi quando ela se levantou e sentou sobre os joelhos. Jyaken e Rin estavam diante dela, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Sesshoumaru estava ao lado, ainda com a mão sobre a Tenseiga, mas não olhava para ela. Ele olhava para o riacho e havia muita tristeza naquele olhar. Rin, empolgada, pulou no colo da jovem e a abraçou fortemente.

– Mamãe! Que bom que está bem!

– Minha criança...

Jyaken enxugava as lágrimas dos olhos enquanto as duas se abraçavam. Sesshoumaru afastou-se um pouco e sentou-se diante do riacho. Logo Rin acalmou-se e Setsuna pediu a ela e a Jyaken que a deixassem conversar com Sesshoumaru. Os dois se afastaram com Ah-Un, para dar-lhe o que comer. Setsuna então se levantou e foi até a margem do riacho. Ele mantinha fixo seu olhar nas cálidas águas, que carregavam pedaços de gelo e folhas mortas. Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dele. Permaneceram em silêncio alguns instantes.

– Obrigada... Por terdes devolvido minha vida... – Mais alguns segundos se passaram e só o vento gelado quebrava o silêncio entre ambos. – Este teu silêncio é perturbador...

– Como pôde?...

Ele voltou seu olhar para ela, encarando-a. Ela sentiu-se confusa e surpresa.

– Como assim? Acaso achas que sou culpada de minha própria morte?

– Não é disso que estou falando. Se aquele monstro resolvesse usar seu corpo, não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer para salvá-la. A não ser que você mesma pudesse expulsá-lo. Caso contrário, a única maneira de derrotá-lo seria destruindo por completo o corpo hospedeiro. E como eu poderia trazer de volta da morte alguém cujo corpo já não mais existe?

– Eu entendo, mas este teu olhar de decepção não é justo... – Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não estou falando de justiça. – Voltou a fitar o riacho. – Por que não usou sua esfera ou a barreira, Setsuna?

Ela hesitou um pouco na resposta. Ela já sabia o que estava acontecendo. "Ainda está muito cedo para que ele perceba. Como posso contar a ele?...". Observou um pouco as águas correntes e deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, que caíram sobre suas mãos repousadas em seu colo.

– Insetos venenosos anularam minha barreira. – Explicou ela. – Kouga não nos permitiria fugir, então o mantive distraído enquanto pude.

– Você aprendeu como fazer aquela tal poção?

– Sim...

– Então o veneno desses insetos não será problema novamente, não é mesmo?

– Não... Por que saímos do vilarejo?

– Entenda uma coisa, Setsuna. Não importa os laços de sangue que eu e Inu-Yasha possamos ter, jamais seremos amigos. Ele é a lembrança da maior fraqueza de meu pai, da fraqueza que o levou a morte...

Ela ficou olhando para ele. "Ah, meu senhor... Como posso pedir que entendas e que aceites o que está acontecendo aqui dentro de mim se já não aceitas a humanidade de teu próprio irmão?...". Ela levantou-se e começou a caminhar para dentro da floresta.

– Aonde vai, Setsuna?

– Vou procurar algumas ervas. Preciso fazer a poção ou do contrário minha energia não será restabelecida rapidamente. Volto logo.

Os desconfiados olhos dele a seguiram até que ela desaparecesse na escuridão da floresta. Horas se passaram e Setsuna mantinha aquela caminhada triste e silenciosa. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas não queria. Caminhava analisando os troncos das árvores até finalmente encontrar o que procurava. Uma espécie de cogumelo, colado ao tronco de uma delas. Ela passou a mão esquerda por ele levemente, sentindo a textura.

– É este... Logo tudo vai estar terminado. – Arrancou-o da árvore e ficou olhando-o na palma de sua mão. "Após comer isso poderei usar minha esfera quando quiser, mas...".

– Mas vou perdê-lo... – Passou a mão direita sobre o ventre.

– Perder quem?

Apesar de se assustar, ela manteve-se imóvel, enquanto Sesshoumaru se aproximava por trás dela. Ele notou o que ela tinha na mão e ficou ainda mais desconfiado. Parou bem atrás dela, há poucos centímetros de distância.

– O que é isso, Setsuna?

– Tantas perguntas... A qual devo responder primeiro?

– A que quiser.

Ele a surpreendeu retirando um pequeno pedaço do cogumelo em sua mão e examinando-o de perto.

– É parte da poção, meu senhor...

– Você tem certeza? Como isto poderia fazer algum bem a você? É venenoso. Não percebeu?

– "Que droga! Ele está desconfiado...". Plantas venenosas também têm suas utilidades.

– Por acaso ainda está sentindo alguma dor, Setsuna? – Jogou fora o pedaço que segurava.

– Por quê?

– Sua mão sobre sua barriga...

Só então ela se deu conta de que ainda alisava inconscientemente seu ventre. Tratou de abaixar a mão.

– Não é nada que não possa ser resolvido com isto e outras ervas.

Ela tentava segurar as lágrimas, mas era difícil. Nem mesmo conseguia virar-se e encará-lo. "Por favor... Não quero que me vejas fazer isto!". Assustou-se quando ele colocou a mão dele sobre aquela na qual ela segurava o cogumelo. Ele permanecia calmamente atrás dela.

– Você pensa que eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas está enganada, Setsuna... Não quero que faça isso.

– Do que estais falando?

– Do nosso filho... Foi por isso que não conseguiu usar sua esfera, não foi? Porque ele está utilizando toda a sua energia...

Ela respirou fundo, mas mesmo assim, era difícil achar o ar.

– É necessário... Do contrário, não passarei de uma simples humana... E se tivermos problemas novamente com Naraku, não poderei proteger ninguém. Nem Rin, nem eu mesma. Não quero atrapalhar-te.

– Você jamais será uma simples humana, Setsuna... Não se preocupe com isso. Eu protegerei vocês três.

Ele colocou sua outra mão sobre o ventre dela e puxou a que segurava contra o peito dela, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Ela se entregou e deixou as lágrimas que segurava escaparem.

– É recente... A temperatura e o cheiro do seu corpo sequer mudaram ainda. Por que não aconteceu na primeira vez?

– Eu usava uma poção para impedir que isto acontecesse, mas de alguma forma, a poção que me foi dada por Kagome para que eu me recuperasse, não só recuperou minhas forças, como também minha fertilidade. Ironicamente, a poção que me salvou também foi a causa da minha morte.

– Naraku foi a causa de sua morte...

Ela se soltou de seu abraço e largou o cogumelo, que caiu ao chão. Deu uns dois passos, pisando sobre o fungo, virou-se e encarou Sesshoumaru.

– Como disseste, está muito recente. Como pudeste então perceber?

– Acho que finalmente consegui compreender porque meu pai me deixou a Tenseiga como herança. O golpe da espada de Inu-Yasha está muito melhor do que antes, assim como o meu. – Colocou a mão sobre sua espada. – Agora posso ver algo mais além dos emissários do outro mundo que ficam espreitando os corpos dos mortos. Posso ver as almas que eles desejam levar... Cada ser vivo possui uma única alma, não é mesmo?

– Sim, mas não entendo aonde queres...

– Então como eu pude ver duas almas no seu corpo?

Ela ficou surpresa por um instante, mas depois se comoveu.

– Viste a alma de nosso filho...

– Sim, eu vi... Nunca mais se arrisque daquela maneira novamente. Percebi que não há limites para a quantidade de vezes que possa salvar a vida de alguém, mas... – Aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe a face. – Mas vê-la morta é muito doloroso, Setsuna...

– Meu senhor...

Primeiro ela passou a mão pelo peito dele e depois o abraçou carinhosamente. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e, lentamente a envolveu com seus braços.


	8. Morte E Ressurreição

**Capítulo 8 - Morte E Ressurreição**

Inu-Yasha retornou ao vilarejo e parou diante da cabana de Kaede, onde encontrou com Sango e Miroku. Ele havia saído para procurar por Sesshoumaru, pois Kagome havia começado a passar mal e ficou aos cuidados de Kaede. Sango aproximou-se de Inu-Yasha, esperançosa.

– Algum sinal deles, Inu-Yasha?

– Não, nada, Sango... Quando Sesshoumaru quer, sabe como não ser encontrado.

Havia um tom melancólico em sua voz. Miroku aproximou-se e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

– Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha. Tenho certeza de que ele não culpa você pelo o que aconteceu a Setsuna e logo eles vão voltar. Acho que ele só queria um tempo.

– Talvez você tenha razão... E quanto àquele lobo fedido?

– Ele está bem preso na outra cabana e aqueles dois amigos dele estão lá também. – Respondeu Sango. – Pode estar certo de uma coisa, ferido e fraco como está, não vai conseguir escapar. – Notou Kaede sair da cabana. – E então, senhora Kaede? Kagome ainda está dormindo?

O rosto sério da sacerdotisa era muito preocupante.

– Inu-Yasha, tenho que lhe dizer algo... Enquanto estiveram fora, Kagome piorou muito...

– Ora, velhota, o que quer dizer com piorou?

– Ela começou a ter hemorragia... Está perdendo a criança e se algo não for feito logo, ela também pode morrer.

O ar escapou de seus pulmões e ele cerrou o punho. "Não pode ser!".

– O que você está dizendo, velhota? Por que não fez alguma coisa?

– Acalme-se, Inu-Yasha. Eu fiz tudo o que podia, mas não consegui parar a hemorragia...

– Saia da minha frente!

Empurrando Kaede para o lado, entrou rapidamente na cabana.

– Inu-Yasha! – Miroku amparou a velha senhora.

– Deixe, Miroku... Ele não vai ouvir ninguém agora. É melhor deixarmos os dois um pouco sozinhos.

"Se ao menos Sesshoumaru estivesse aqui...", pensou Sango. Escutaram um grito de Shippou, que acabou sendo arremessado para fora da cabana. Sango se adiantou e o segurou no colo.

– O que foi que eu fiz, Inu-Yasha? – Exclamou a raposinha. – Que mau humor!

Dentro da cabana, Inu-Yasha viu Kagome deitada sobre o futon. Estava deitada de lado, encolhida, com muitas dores e suava muito. Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela. Afastou as mechas de cabelos da testa dela e percebeu que ardia em febre.

– Kagome... Por que não disse que estava assim tão mal?

– Inu-Yasha... Não me dei conta de que era tão sério... Me desculpe...

Fez um esforço para sentar-se e tossiu um pouco.

– Sua boba! Pare de fazer esforço!

Finalmente ela se deixou cair no colo dele, abraçando-o e recostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele também a abraçou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

– Eu só quero ficar no seu colo um pouquinho...

A voz dela era como um sussurro e logo ela novamente adormeceu. Àquela altura, ele já não sabia mais se era um bom sinal.

– Acorde, Kagome... Não faça isso comigo... Vamos, acorde!

Os olhos dela não abriam e, pouco a pouco, o desespero tomava conta dele. "Maldição! O que eu faço? Nunca quis tanto o Sesshoumaru por perto como agora...".

Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kaede esperavam do lado de fora da cabana receiosamente, mas não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer por Kagome, a não ser rezar.

– Que droga! Eu me sinto uma inútil!

– Calma, Sango... – Disse Miroku, abraçando-a. – Vamos esperar pelo melhor...

Notaram Inu-Yasha sair da cabana e, em seu rosto, havia muita raiva.

– Inu-Yasha?...

O hanyou ignorou a pergunta de Kaede e olhou para o lado, apontando uma cabana.

– É lá que ele está?

– Inu-Yasha, espere um pouco. – Pediu Sango.

Sem prestar mais atenção aos seus amigos, Inu-Yasha deu as costas e seguiu em direção à cabana. Shippou desceu do colo e Sango e ficou observando o hanyou, até com uma certa pena do lobo.

– Acho que agora é o fim do Kouga...

Sango olhou curiosamente para Miroku e o indagou.

– E nós não vamos fazer nada?

– Você quer se arriscar, Sango?

– Mas, Miroku...

– Não se preocupe. Eu acho que Inu-Yasha não irá matá-lo. Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

Kouga estava sentado no chão de uma jaula, dentro da cabana. Sua prisão não era muito grande, o impedia de ficar de pé. Seus dois companheiros dormiam em um canto. O que sobrara de seu braço estava enfaixado, protegendo o ferimento. Seus pensamentos o torturavam e consumiam, pois não conseguia esquecer a forma como a machucara. "Kagome... Eu sinto muito...". E apesar de ter percebido a presença de Inu-Yasha, não pôde encará-lo, mantendo-se cabisbaixo. Inu-Yasha se aproximou e se sentou no chão, diante do lobo, com um olhar acusador.

– Ela está morrendo, Kouga...

Foi uma das poucas vezes que Inu-Yasha o chamou pelo nome. E, naquele momento, em sua voz não havia sinal de retaliação. Era mais como se estivesse pedindo ajuda. Kouga não sabia o quão grave era a situação, só sabia que a tinha ferido.

– O que você quer que eu faça, Inu-Yasha?

– Você já fez o suficiente...

Dessa vez, Inu-Yasha usou um tom de ironia, o que irritou o lobo. Kouga levantou o olhar e o encarou, revelando a tristeza e as lágrimas em seus olhos.

– E você acha que eu queria machucá-la de propósito?

– Que bela desculpa você arrumou... Você foi um fraco! Deixou que aquela coisa o controlasse e agora...

Sua frase foi interrompida pelo nó em sua garganta. As palavras estavam presas, junto com a vontade que sentia de querer retalhar o ser diante dele.

– Você veio aqui só para me torturar, Inu-Yasha? Eu não queria machucar a Kagome! Eu preferiria que você tivesse me matado com a sua espada!

Fez-se silêncio entre ambos por alguns instantes, durante os quais Inu-Yasha se acalmou e se levantou.

– Por mais que eu não queira admitir, Kouga, a Kagome se importa com você. Ela acha que você é uma boa pessoa. Ela não gostaria que você morresse pelas minhas mãos... Você diz que a ama e espalha isso aos quatro ventos. Mas nem mesmo todo esse amor, que você diz sentir por ela, foi suficiente para impedi-lo de atacá-la a sangue frio, não é mesmo?

O lobo engoliu a seco aquelas palavras e baixou o olhar. A culpa o consumia e não podia encarar os olhos do hanyou. "Ele tem razão... Eu fui presunçoso e egoísta e, por isso, acabei caindo na armadilha daquele monstro...". Notou que Inu-Yasha caminhava para a porta.

– Inu-Yasha... Me mate de uma vez...

O hanyou parou diante da saída do cômodo, sem olhar para o lobo.

– Eu não pretendo matar você. Mas se algo de pior acontecer, não haverá mais nada que me impeça, seu lobo maldito... Só que você vai desejar que Sesshoumaru tivesse arrancado seu coração ao invés de seu braço...

Saiu da cabana e notou que o amanhecer chegava. Os primeiros raios de sol cruzavam o céu e ele pôde ver o sol surgindo no horizonte. "Kagome... Já assistimos juntos esse sol tantas vezes... Tantas vezes o vimos nascer e se por, mas não agora...". Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que mal percebeu Kaede se aproximar.

– Inu-Yasha?

– Hã? Kaede... Eu... Eu... Eu sinto muito por...

– Tudo bem, Inu-Yasha... Eu entendo.

Ele olhou ao redor e notou que só haviam eles dois ali naquele lugar.

– Onde está todo mundo?

– Estão lá dentro, com Kagome. Inu-Yasha, você...

– Eu volto logo... Cuide dela para mim, Kaede...

Ele saiu caminhando, meio que sem rumo, deixando a velha sacerdotisa para trás. Durante a trilha que percorria, pensamentos o assolavam. "Como pude deixar isso acontecer? A Kikyou foi morta pelo Naraku e, agora, uma de suas crias deixou a Kagome a beira da morte... Maldição! Eu sempre acabo fazendo alguém sofrer...". Não se deu conta do quanto caminhara até parar diante da Árvore Sagrada. Algo nela o chamava e, diferentemente das outras árvores ao redor, esta ainda conservava parte de sua folhagem. Ele observou a copa quase desnuda daquela imensa árvore, por onde os primeiros raios de sol atravessavam. "Foi aqui... Foi aqui que a Kikyou lacrou meu coração com sua flecha... Mas, também foi aqui que ele despertou, pela Kagome...". Ele respirou profundamente.

– Me diga, Árvore Sagrada, o que eu devo fazer?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru interrompeu seus passos e voltou seu olhar para a direção onde deveria estar o vilarejo do qual tinha saído e no qual ficara Inu-Yasha. Jyaken, que vinha logo atrás dele, não percebeu que seu mestre havia parado e esbarrou em sua perna. Logo que se deu conta de onde havia batido, tratou de ajoelhar-se, fazendo reverências. Rin ria da situação, montada sobre Ah-Un.

– Perdão, senhor Sesshoumaru! Eu sou mesmo um imbecil! Me perdoe por ter esbarrado no senhor! Perdão! – E ficou com a cara colada no chão.

Sesshoumaru não estava prestando atenção no que o assustado servo dizia. Seu olhar era concentrado em outra direção.

– O que foi, meu senhor? – Indagou Setsuna, aproximando-se dele.

Ele nada respondeu e continuou a caminhar. Setsuna resolveu olhar a mesma direção que antes Sesshoumaru observava. Logo foi tomada pela angústia e ouviu uma voz em sua mente, uma súplica. "Socorro!". Assustou-se ao sentir a mão de Sesshoumaru em seu ombro.

– Setsuna?

– Ouvi alguém gritar por socorro... – Encarou-o com tremenda angústia.

– Você sabe quem era?

– Sim... Era Kagome...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O vento balançava os galhos da Árvore Sagrada, levando o restante das folhas que neles ainda permaneciam. Logo os galhos dela estariam completamente desnudos. Mas alguma coisa naquelas folhas que caíam chamou a atenção de Inu-Yasha. Ele ficou observando a direção para a qual elas eram levadas, conhecia bem aquela trilha. Foi então que, como um estalo, lembrou-se de algo.

– Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

Voltou correndo para o vilarejo e adentrou a cabana de Kaede apressadamente. Pegou Kagome no colo e saiu, deixando todos confusos. Miroku, Sango e Shippou trataram de seguí-lo.

– Inu-Yasha! Ela tem que descansar! Assim você só vai piorar as coisas!

– Eu não tenho tempo para ficar discutindo com você agora, Miroku!

Ele continuou correndo até se deparar com Kaede.

– Inu-Yasha, o que está fazendo? Ela não pode viajar neste estado!

– Você não disse que não podia fazer mais nada? Vou levá-la de volta para o mundo dela. Talvez os médicos de lá possam fazer algo...

Sem dar atenção a qualquer outro comentário partiu em direção ao poço. Shippou, meio desesperado correu alguns metros atrás do hanyou, inutilmente.

– Inu-Yasha! Espere!

Sango ficou observando a face séria de Miroku.

– O que foi? Você acha que não foi uma boa idéia?

– Acho que foi a melhor idéia que ele poderia ter. Mas será que mesmo os médicos do mundo da Kagome vão poder ajudar? Ela parecia muito mal, Sango...

– Não seja pessimista, Miroku! A Kagome vai ficar bem! Ela tem que ficar bem!

A essa altura, sua voz já estava embargada e as lágrimas desciam pela sua face. Sango escondeu o rosto nas mãos e, depois, sentiu o abraço caloroso do monge.

– Sango, eu também quero o melhor, mas não se iluda. – Murmurou ele, enquanto a envolvia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Vovô! Vovô!

Gritava a mãe de Kagome adentrando o pátio do templo. O velho sacerdote, como de costume, estava varrendo o pátio. Ela aproximou-se dele correndo, seguida por Souta. Quando parou, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e tentou recuperar o fôlego.

– Minha querida, para que esse alvoroço? – Perguntou o velho.

– Vovô, o senhor se lembra daquele crédito que eu pedi ao banco para financiar um carro?

– Sim, me lembro. Mas o que tem isso?

Sem poder se conter de euforia, Souta revelou a notícia.

– A mamãe conseguiu o crédito!

– O quê?

– É, sim, vovô. E tem mais... Hoje, eu e Souta fomos a uma concessionária. Adivinha?

– Compramos o carro! Ele é novinho, todo branco e tem ar-condicionado! – Finalizou o menino.

Souta mal continha sua empolgação. Saltitava de alegria, fazendo com que, tanto sua mãe como seu avô, sorrissem. O que não sabiam era que esses sorrisos seriam tão bruscamente cessados. Bem ao lado deles, estava o pequeno templo que abrigava o poço Come-Ossos. E por ele chegava Inu-Yasha, com Kagome em seus braços, inconsciente. O hanyou subiu correndo as escadas e parou diante da porta ao escutar risadas. Olhou por uma fresta e os viu felizes. "Como é que vou explicar o que aconteceu a eles?". Olhou preocupadamente para Kagome. Ela ardia em febre. Olhou para poço atrás de si e lembrou-se que fora naquele mesmo lugar, durante uma noite chuvosa, que ela dissera que o amava pela primeira vez e, no dia seguinte, ele havia feito uma promessa à mãe dela. "Eu só não quero que ela se magoe, você me entende?", foram estas as palavras dela. E ele agora retornava com Kagome naquele estado. Ele retirou os fragmentos da Jóia que estavam com ela, guardando-os em seu quimono, e olhou novamente pela fresta. Encheu o peito de ar e deu um chute na porta, que se abriu, assustando os três no pátio. A princípio, a mãe de Kagome não conseguiu identificar quem estava saindo do templo.

– Mas o quê?... – Notou que Inu-Yasha saia daquele pequeno templo, carregando Kagome. – Oh, meu Deus! Kagome! – Ela correu até ele e tomou sua filha, sentando-se no chão com ela em seu colo. – Minha filha, o que aconteceu?

Kagome não respondia, permanecia desacordada nos braços de sua mãe, que levantou o olhar e encarou Inu-Yasha acusadoramente.

– Como pôde deixar isso acontecer, Inu-Yasha? – Ele ficou paralisado. Não sabia o que dizer a ela, nem mesmo sobre a gravidez. Percebeu que ela começou a se levantar. – Preciso levá-la para o hospital.

– Deixa eu ajudar...

Ele estendeu a mão, mas a mãe de Kagome deu-lhe um tapa, afastando-a.

– Não encoste na minha filha, seu... – Ela interrompeu suas palavras, havia pensado coisas horríveis dele.

– A palavra que queria dizer era 'monstro', não era? Eu sinto muito. Se eu pudesse trocar de lugar com ela, o faria sem pensar, mas não posso... A trouxe até aqui nesse estado porque não sabia mais o que fazer para salvá-la...

Ela o olhou e então sentiu seu filho Souta puxando sua blusa.

– Mamãe, por favor. Eu acredito nele...

Os olhos dele eram suplicantes e ela se comoveu. Para a surpresa de Inu-Yasha, ela lhe devolveu sua filha.

– Me ajude a levá-la até o carro, Inu-Yasha. Vamos ao hospital agora.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e seguiram para o carro. O avô permaneceu no templo, tomando conta do lugar.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

No vilarejo de Kaede, dentro de sua cabana, a velha sacerdotisa, remexia um cozido. Miroku estava sentado em um canto, enquanto Sango repousava sua cabeça em seu colo e recebia as carícias do monge em seus cabelos. Shippou, fungando ainda, estava olhando para o fogo.

– Eu queria saber como a Kagome está...

– Não fique desse jeito, Shippou...

Miroku só queria tentar confortar Shippou, mas suas palavras pareceram surtir efeito contrário. O pequenino o encarou aos gritos.

– E você? Parece que não está nem aí se a Kagome morrer ou viver!

– Shippou, se acalme.

– Você não é um monge? Por que não faz uma reza ou algo assim? – Ele notou que o monge o olhou tristemente, mas resolveu não dar o braço a torcer. – Eu vou ficar lá no poço esperando a Kagome voltar! – Saiu correndo em direção a porta.

– Espere, Shippou! Está frio lá fora!

Kaede levantou-se para tentar impedir a saída de Shippou. Mas antes que a raposinha saísse, esbarrou nos pés de uma moça que entrava na cabana. Quando levantou o olhar, surpreendeu-se.

– Setsuna? – Murmurou Shippou.

– Aonde vais, criança? – Olhou ao redor e deu por falta de Kagome.

Sango levantou-se e caminhou até Setsuna.

– Graças a Deus você voltou... Sesshoumaru está com você?

– Sim... Onde está Kagome?

– Inu-Yasha a levou de volta para o mundo dela. Lá os médicos têm muitos recursos. – Explicou Kaede.

– Mas não serão suficientes, senhora. Como posso ir até lá?

– Não pode... – Shippou ainda fungava e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Só o Inu-Yasha e portadores de fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas podem passar pelo poço e chegar no mundo da Kagome...

– Jóia de Quatro Almas...

Setsuna saiu da cabana e parou alguns metros depois, olhando para outra cabana. Era onde estava Kouga. Sango a seguiu, curiosa.

– O que foi, Setsuna?

– Sinto a presença de fragmentos naquele lugar... É o lobo, não é?

– Ele jamais vai lhe dar aqueles fragmentos, Setsuna.

– Veremos.

A jovem seguiu caminhando em direção àquela cabana e nela entrou. Sango notou a aproximação de Sesshoumaru, seguido por Jyaken, Rin e Ah-Un. Miroku e Kaede saíram, mas Shippou permaneceu dentro da cabana. Rin perguntou por ele e Kaede informou que ele estava muito deprimido. Então a garotinha decidiu entrar, seguida por Jyaken. Sesshoumaru parecia estranhamente calmo, olhando para o local onde Setsuna havia entrado.

Kouga estava quase que adormecido, quando sentiu uma presença. Ao abrir seus olhos, espantou-se ao ver a jovem que, no dia anterior, ele havia matado e que agora estava viva, diante de si.

– Não te preocupes, Kouga...

– Mas o que é isso? Por acaso eu morri e fui para o inferno dar de cara com você? Ou você apenas voltou dos mortos para me assombrar?

– Nenhum de nós dois está morto.

– Mas eu matei você! – Desconfiado, observou Setsuna sentar-se diante dele.

– Sim, mataste... Feliz? – Ele baixou o olhar. – Acho que não. Meu senhor possui uma espada que pode ressuscitar os mortos. Por isso estou aqui, diante de ti, para pedir por Kagome.

– Como ela está? Inu-Yasha disse...

– Que ela está morrendo? É verdade o que ele disse. Mas a espada de meu senhor pode salvá-la, só que eu preciso chegar até ela.

– Mas como assim? Pensei que ela estivesse aqui.

– Não, não está. E, meu caro lobo, só posso alcançá-la se tiver fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Os fragmentos que estavam neste vilarejo foram-se com ela e agora...

– Você quer os meus fragmentos, não é isso? Como posso saber se o que diz é verdade?

– Não podes... Embora eu mesma seja a prova viva de que ela pode ser salva. – Olhou para o toco de braço enfaixado dele. – Também posso trazer teu braço de volta.

– Está querendo barganhar, garota? O meu braço pelos fragmentos?

– Jamais tive tal intenção. Na verdade, só poderei fazê-lo daqui a nove meses... Eu estava contando com o que sentes por Kagome. Se entregar-me-ia teus fragmentos caso acreditasses que isto a salvaria.

Kouga fitou a mulher diante de si por um momento. "Jamais vou saber se ela está dizendo a verdade, mas... Não posso errar de novo e permitir que Kagome morra...". Ele olhou para suas pernas e retirou os fragmentos, os quais entregou a Setsuna através das grades. Ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

– Obrigada. Quanto a teu braço...

– Só quero que a salve. Nada mais me importa...

– Está certo. Mas se o quiseres de volta, daqui a nove meses poderei realizar teu desejo. – Saiu da cabana.

"O desejo que mais quero você não pode realizar, bruxa... Não pretendo estar vivo daqui a nove meses.", pensou o lobo. Observou com certo ódio o seu braço. Sesshoumaru o havia destruído, mas não era por ele o ódio que sentia e que fazia seu sangue ferver. Era por aquele que o usara para ferir a mulher que ele amava. "Hakaidoku, aquele maldito...". Nesse momento, Hakkaku e Ginta entraram pela porta, com uma cesta de frutas.

– O que aquela mulher queria com você, Kouga?

– Nada, Hakkaku. Demoraram muito para voltar.

– Não foi fácil encontrar o que você pediu, Kouga. Ninguém vai dar uma faca de bandeja para dois youkais... – Argumentou Ginta.

– Conseguiram ou não?

– Está aqui. – E, de dentro da cesta de frutas, Hakkaku tirou uma pequena adaga.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ao chegarem ao hospital, a confusão foi armada. Enquanto Souta convencia as pessoas de que Inu-Yasha era do circo, Kagome era colocada em uma maca e levada para a emergência. Inu-Yasha não entendia nada daqueles aparatos e de toda aquela confusão no pronto-socorro. Não sabia sequer que o nome era esse. A única coisa que lhe interessava era se aquilo tudo poderia salvar a vida de Kagome. Souta e sua mãe se sentaram no banco de espera. Então Inu-Yasha lembrou-se de que nada havia dito sobre a gravidez. Foi até a atendente no balcão de recepção e pediu-lhe que avisasse o médico. Depois que a atendente saiu, Inu-Yasha virou-se e olhou para a mãe de Kagome, no final daquele longo corredor branco. Ela olhava tristemente para as mãos sobre seu colo. "Ainda tenho que contar a ela..." Ele respirou fundo e caminhou até ela. Foi quando ela levantou aqueles tristes olhos.

– Você quer se sentar ao meu lado, Inu-Yasha?

Ele se sentiu meio sem graça, mas aceitou. Ficou olhando para o chão, não sabia como contar o que tinha acontecido. Não era dessa maneira que ele queria que ela soubesse.

– Acho que você tem alguma coisa para me dizer...

– Eu... "Como é que eu vou falar isso? Maldição! Era a Kagome quem tinha que contar!"

– Mas eu também tenho algo a lhe dizer. Me desculpe, Inu-Yasha...

– Hã? – A olhou surpreso. – Mas por quê? Fui eu quem...

– Me desculpe por ter agido daquela forma com você. No fundo eu sei que você jamais iria querer que a Kagome se machucasse, mas é que... Quando eu a vi tão ferida... – Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e ela repousou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Me desculpe...

Inu-Yasha ficou completamente sem ação. Resolveu esperar mais um pouco para falar. Algum tempo se passou, minutos, horas, ele não sabia ao certo. Finalmente, o médico que havia levado Kagome apareceu, seguido da enfermeira com quem Inu-Yasha havia falado. A expressão dele era preocupante. Inu-Yasha, a mãe de Kagome e Souta se levantaram do banco, para escutar o que médico tinha a dizer.

– Bem, a situação é grave... – Começou ele. – Então vou direto ao assunto. – Olhou para Inu-Yasha. – O senhor é o pai, certo?

Só então, pela expressão espantada de Inu-Yasha e indignada da mãe, é que o médico percebeu que provavelmente mais ninguém sabia da gravidez além dos dois principais envolvidos. Inu-Yasha virou lentamente o rosto e novamente a mãe de Kagome o estava olhando acusadoramente.

– Pai?

Aquela palavra saiu meio que espremida entre os lábios dela. "Pronto! Agora deu tudo errado!", pensou o hanyou. O médico tentou contornar a situação.

– Olhem, acho que o mais importante agora é a saúde de Kagome, concordam? Infelizmente, o estado dela é muito grave, perdeu muito sangue, talvez não haja como salvar o bebê, eu sinto muito.

– O quê? – Ele quase tombou, mas, ao invés disso, agarrou o médico pelo colarinho. – Você quer dizer que vai deixar o meu filho morrer!

– Acalme-se, senhor!

A mãe de Kagome segurou Inu-Yasha pelo ombro e o puxou. Souta também ajudou, puxando-o pela perna. É claro que os dois não teriam forças para afastá-lo se ele realmente não quisesse. E, ajeitando a roupa, o médico tratou de explicar-se.

– Eu disse que talvez não possamos salvar a criança, mas a mãe ainda pode ser salva... Se agirmos rapidamente...

– O que você quer dizer com agir?

Apesar da pergunta que fez, Inu-Yasha já imaginava a resposta qual seria, só não queria que fosse verdade. O médico explicou que pelo fato de Kagome ainda estar carregando aquela criança, ela continuava a ter hemorragia. A maneira mais eficaz de parar a hemorragia e salvar-lhe a vida seria retirando a criança. Assim pelo menos ela se salvaria. Inu-Yasha cerrou o punho e socou a parede ao seu lado, tão forte, que abriu um buraco, assustando os médicos que estavam lá dentro, afinal ele havia acertado a parede da sala de descanso deles. A mãe, apesar de chocada, controlou-se e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

– Inu-Yasha...

Ele virou-se e ela pôde ver dentro de seus tristes olhos dourados. Ela podia ver a dor dentro deles. "Estou prestes a perder minha filha, mas... Ele também está sofrendo por ela... Eu sei como é essa dor; a dor da perda..." Ela queria dizer-lhe como se sentia, mas, nesse momento, o som do alto falante do hospital anunciou:

_Senhor Inu-Yasha... Senhor Inu-Yasha... Compareça a recepção, por favor..._

Ele estava tão atordoado que já havia esquecido para que lado ficava a recepção e Souta o levou até lá. O médico chamou a mãe de Kagome em um canto.

– A senhora parece ser uma pessoa razoável... E como mãe da paciente também tem o direito de opinar. Como a criança ainda esta viva, eu preciso da autorização de alguém responsável pela paciente para fazer o aborto e...

– O senhor fala da minha filha como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne... – Lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

– Eu sinto muito, senhora... Mas precisa escolher entre tentar salvar a criança e perder tanto a criança como sua filha ou perder apenas a criança e salvar sua filha pelo menos.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou pensar claramente. "Kagome...". Ficou observando Inu-Yasha alcançar o balcão da recepção com seu filho mais novo. "Me perdoe, Inu-Yasha...". Sussurrou algo para o médico, que lhe deu uma prancheta com um documento, o qual ela assinou. Depois disso, o médico se retirou.

Na recepção, a atendente entregou a Inu-Yasha um telefone, coisa que ele não sabia para que servia. Souta lhe explicou como usar o aparelho e o hanyou escutou espantado a voz do avô de Kagome do outro lado da linha. Logo o velho passou o telefone para outra pessoa. Alguém que o fez sentir uma enorme alegria ao escutar a voz.

– Inu-Yasha?

– Setsuna! Sesshoumaru está com você?

– Sim, podes trazer Kagome?

– Certo.

Ele devolveu o aparelho para a atendente e retornou para perto da mãe de Kagome. Para sua surpresa o médico não estava mais lá.

– Aonde foi aquele médico carniceiro? Preciso saber onde a Kagome está. – Notou o triste olhar daquela mulher. – O que foi?

– Inu-Yasha, me perdoe, mas... Mas eu não podia deixar Kagome morrer...

Só então ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

– Como pôde deixar aquele médico... – Conteve-se um pouco. – Onde ela está? Qual é o quarto?

– Eu não sei, acho que estão na cirurgia...

Dando as costas a ela, Inu-Yasha disparou pelos corredores procurando a tal da sala de cirurgia, seja lá o que isso fosse. Exceto as pessoas da entrada do hospital, nenhum dos outros internos haviam escutado a explicação de Souta sobre Inu-Yasha, e, ao avistarem um youkai dentro das instalações, começaram a causar um pânico crescente, uma vez que ele arrombava todas as portas que via. Seguranças foram acionados, mas apenas para servirem de saco de pancada. Inu-Yasha os jogava longe, cada vez que tentavam atravessar seu caminho. Finalmente, ao arrombar mais uma porta, pôde ver Kagome, com aquela bata branca de hospital, deitada sobre uma mesa. Havia um monte de tubinhos de plástico ligados a ela, coisas que ele não sabia para que serviam. Ao lado dela, assustados, estavam duas enfermeiras e um médico. Aquele médico.

– Você! – Exclamou o hanyou, furiosamente.

Avançou contra o pobre humano e o ergueu contra a parede pelo pescoço. Mais um segurança apareceu e, dessa vez, sacou sua arma, atirando. A bala quicou em seu casaco de pele de rato de fogo e Inu-Yasha olhou o segurança friamente, que se apavorou e saiu correndo gritando.

– Demônio! Ele é um demônio!

O médico, que estava quase que sufocando, tentava pedir por sua vida.

– Por favor...

– O que você fez com ela, seu médico de araque?

– Nada... Eu juro!

O olhar de medo daquele humano fez Inu-Yasha voltar a si e largá-lo. Um som agudo chamou-lhe a atenção e viu que saía de um monitor ao lado, no qual aparecia uma linha reta e verde.

– O que é isso?

Apesar de temer ser morto naquele instante, o médico não podia esconder-lhe a verdade.

– É tarde demais... Essa linha representa quantas vezes o coração dela está batendo...

Logo, no que sobrara da porta de entrada daquele cômodo, apareceram a mãe e o irmão de Kagome. Inu-Yasha olhou para os dois. Depois voltou seu olhar transtornado na direção do médico.

– Ela morreria de qualquer forma, não é mesmo? – Estalou suas garras, que reluziram por um instante. – Por quê?

– Por favor, não me mate! Eu só queria aumentar um pouco mais o valor do tratamento! Por favor!

A mãe de Kagome levou a mão à boca e mais lágrimas banharam seu rosto. Correu e abraçou o corpo de sua filha. Inu-Yasha pegou o médico pela roupa com uma das mãos e, com a outra, encostou as garras no pescoço daquele humano. Sangue começou a descer pelo jaleco branco de hospital; aquelas garras estavam lentamente cravando-se em sua carne.

– Seu maldito! Tudo isto por dinheiro?

– Por favor! – Suplicou o médico.

Um lampejo de humanidade brilhou nos olhos de Inu-Yasha, fazendo-o voltar a si. Lembrou-se que ainda poderia salvar Kagome, pois Sesshoumaru estava por perto. "Não... eu não mato humanos. Kagome não gostaria que eu o fizesse...".

– Você não vale a pena... – Murmurou o hanyou.

E com a facilidade de quem arremessa um disco, Inu-Yasha lançou o médico pela janela. Para sorte dele, estavam no segundo andar e só quebrou uma perna. Então, o hanyou voltou a encarar a mãe de Kagome.

– Vou levá-la de volta para casa.

– Inu-Yasha, espere... – Pediu-lhe a mãe.

Ele rapidamente agarrou Kagome e pulou pela janela. Depois da confusão que havia armado procurando-a, não o deixariam sair assim tão facilmente, teria que ser daquele jeito mesmo. Ele havia decorado o caminho de volta, nisso ele era bom. E corria pelo alto dos prédios, de volta ao templo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O velho sacerdote, avô de Kagome, estava meio que receioso, diante da figura de Sesshoumaru, que permanecia calmamente de pé, ao lado da janela, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Setsuna estava ao lado dele, segurando-lhe o braço e com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. O sol já estava alto e, o velho, apavorado.

– Vocês querem comer alguma coisa?... – O avô virou-se de lado e colocou a mão sobre a boca, sussurrando para si mesmo. – Que não seja eu, de preferência...

– Não gosto de carne passada...

O comentário maldoso de Sesshoumaru fez o avô recuar uns dois passos, com o medo estampado em sua face. "Como ele pôde ouvir o que eu disse?", perguntou-se. Setsuna percebeu que Sesshoumaru não estava falando sério, era como se estivesse brincando com o medo do pobre ancião. Tortura o divertia. Ela se soltou de seu braço e caminhou na direção do velho.

– A senhorita é uma bruxa?

– Por que me confundes com uma bruxa?

– Só uma bruxa andaria com um youkai...

– Então, pelo o que dizes, Kagome também é uma bruxa.

– Minha neta não é uma bruxa! É uma sacerdotisa!

– Patético. – Disse Sesshoumaru, com ar esnobe.

– Perdão, não quis ofendê-lo! – Suplicou o avô, ajoelhando-se no chão.

– Isto me parece tão familiar... – Murmurou Setsuna, fitando curiosamente o velho com a cara colada no chão.

– Levante-se, velho. – Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos. – Eles chegaram.

Mal terminou de falar e Inu-Yasha adentrou a casa, arrombando a porta. Parou diante de seu irmão, afobado de tanto correr, e colocou Kagome no chão. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, simplesmente sacou sua espada e olhou para a jovem a sua frente. Podia ver sua alma, mas diferentemente do corpo de Setsuna, no qual ele vira duas almas, agora ele via três. Apertou a vista um pouco e encarou Inu-Yasha.

– O que foi, Sesshoumaru? Algum problema? – Indagou o hanyou.

– Não, nenhum...

E no exato momento em que Sesshoumaru desceu a Tenseiga sobre o corpo de Kagome, chegaram Souta e a mãe dela que Inu-Yasha teve que segurar, caso contrário, ela teria se jogado na frente do golpe. Um clarão se fez e quando ele finalmente cessou, Sesshoumaru guardou sua espada e saiu caminhando lentamente, seguido por Setsuna. Inu-Yasha ia falar algo com seu irmão, mas praticamente esqueceu-se disso quando percebeu que Kagome despertava.

– Inu... Yasha... – Ela olhou para o lado e viu que ele não era o único presente e sentou-se surpresa. – Mamãe? Vovô? Souta? Que houve? O que estão fazendo aqui... – Reparou nas roupas hospitalares que vestia e que estava em casa, ao invés do período feudal. – Bem, acho que a pergunta é o que eu estou fazendo aqui...

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a mãe a ajudou a ir até o quarto. Inu-Yasha olhou para a porta e lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru. Mas antes de sair, o avô de Kagome deu-lhe uma vassourada.

– Olha o que você fez com a porta!

– Ta, mas não precisava bater! Eu conserto quando voltar! – E o hanyou saiu para o pátio.

– Que rapaz mais abusado...

– Vovô, ele salvou a mana...

– E isso por acaso é desculpa para quebrar a casa dos outros?

Souta suspirou e também subiu para o quarto de Kagome ver sua irmã.

Lá fora, Sesshoumaru estava parado diante da Árvore Sagrada com Setsuna. Inu-Yasha se aproximou deles. Assim como na era feudal, aquela imensa árvore estava desfolhada. Nada mais havia que o frio vento que soprava pudesse atiçar, a não ser os cabelos dos três que se encontravam no pátio. Os dois irmãos que sempre lutaram um contra o outro, agora estavam lutando do mesmo lado, por elas.

– Obrigado, Sesshoumaru. Como conseguiram chegar até aqui?

– Kouga nos emprestou isto e assim pudemos passar. – Disse Setsuna, abrindo a mão e mostrando dois fragmentos.

Nesse momento, Kagome começou a gritar da janela de seu quarto.

– Setsuna! Sesshoumaru! – Ela acenava sorridente para eles.

Sesshoumaru fingiu ignorar o gesto, mas Setsuna sorriu e retribuiu. Inu-Yasha também sorriu e Sesshoumaru pôde perceber nele, a mesma coisa pela qual passara com Setsuna. A dor de vê-la morta e a alegria de tê-la viva.

– Vocês vão voltar agora? Não querem ficar um pouco? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha, meio sem graça.

– Não temos tempo para brincar de família unida agora... Hakaidoku ainda não foi destruído totalmente.

– Do que você está falando, Sesshoumaru? Eu acabei com ele com a minha Tessaiga.

– Não, não acredito que tenha acabado. Pude ver um pedaço dele escapar e sumir na floresta. Outros pedaços dele também podem ter escapado do golpe e talvez sejam suficientes para que ele se reconstrua, vitimando algum outro ser. Temos que procurá-lo e destruí-lo de vez. – Pegou os fragmentos da mão de Setsuna e a encarou. – E acho que vocês duas deveriam permanecer aqui por enquanto...

– O quê? – Setsuna mal acreditou nas palavras de Sesshoumaru.

– Você tem razão. Vou falar com Kagome. – Inu-Yasha deu as costas e se dirigiu para a casa.

– Hei! Eu não disse que ficaria!

Ela ia atrás de Inu-Yasha, mas sentiu que Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo ombro e quando ela virou-se para falar, foi silenciada por um beijo. Um beijo que depois foi interrompido por um abraço.

– Eu e Inu-Yasha iremos sozinhos desta vez. E voltaremos. Eu prometo.

Ela não teve mais forças para falar e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, aconchegando-se um pouco mais naquele abraço.

Quando Inu-Yasha adentrou o quarto de Kagome, Souta já havia saído, mas a mãe dela estava sentada sobre a cama. Kagome estava em pé, diante da janela. "Agora é a hora do sermão...", pensou ele. Trancou a porta atrás de si e disfarçou, perguntando a Kagome o que ela via de interessante lá fora.

– Seu irmão acabou de beijar Setsuna e agora os dois estão abraçados. – Disse-lhe ela com um sorriso.

– E eu perdi isso? – Correu até a janela. – Maldição! – Então ele escutou a mãe de Kagome, que estava de braços cruzados, pigarrear.

– Bem, agora que o susto passou... Eu gostaria de algumas explicações...

– Explicações, mamãe? Do quê?

– Ela já sabe, Kagome...

– Sabe o quê, Inu-Yasha?

– Que você está grávida, ora!

– Ai! – Kagome cobriu a boca e deu um passo para trás, encostando-se na janela. – Isso é jeito de falar, Inu-Yasha? Eu quase morri!

– E por que você não disse logo que estava mal? – A seguir tentou fazer uma imitação dela, péssima por sinal. – Eu estou bem, Inu-Yasha, não se preocupe... – Ela largou um livro na cabeça dele. – Ai!

– Ta, mas podia ser um pouquinho mais educado para falar com a minha mãe!

– Calma, eu só... – Interveio a mãe, meio atordoada com a situação, mas Kagome não a deixou falar.

– Só um minuto, mãe... – A Inu-Yasha. – Por que você me trouxe para cá? Tinha que me expor?

– Eu não estava expondo você, Kagome! Sesshoumaru tinha ido embora! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Esperasse até você morrer?

– E daí? Quando ele voltasse, me ressuscitava! Não precisava assustar a minha mãe desse jeito!

"Nossa, como eles dois brigam...", pensou a mãe. E enquanto observava os dois discutindo, ela sorriu para si mesma. De repente, começou a rir, o que chamou a atenção do casal, interrompendo sua discussão.

– O que foi, mamãe?

– Não é nada, minha filha... Mas é que eu me lembrei do seu pai... Nós brigávamos muito também... – Sorriu para os dois, que ficaram vermelhos. Depois ela se levantou e começou a se retirar do quarto.

– A senhora vai sair assim sem me escutar?

– Kagome, não há nada que você tenha a me dizer que eu já não saiba. Você está grávida, ama o pai dessa criança e o pai dela a ama... Tem algo mais que eu deva saber? – Os dois ficaram completamente atônitos. – Eu vou preparar o jantar. Acho que devem estar com fome. Você come conosco, não é, Inu-Yasha?

– Err... sim, claro...

Assim, com um sorriso, a mãe fez menção de sair do quarto, mas lembrou-se de algo.

– Ah, a propósito, aqueles dois no pátio. Quem são eles?

– Meu irmão e a namorada dele... "Isso soou tão estranho...". – Sentia-se muito sem graça agora.

– Vou convidá-los para comer também, tenho que agradecer ao seu irmão por ter salvo minha filha... – E fechou a porta.

Enquanto Inu-Yasha olhava confuso para a porta, sentiu Kagome abraçá-lo.

– Me desculpe, por ter deixado você preocupado desse jeito...

– Agora vai ficar tudo bem, Kagome...

O hanyou olhou pela janela e percebeu que seu irmão o havia notado. Os dois permaneceram assim, se olhando mutuamente.


	9. Rivalidade E Fraternidade

**Capítulo 9 - Rivalidade E Fraternidade**

A mãe de Kagome havia feito uma mesa farta. A princípio, achou ter exagerado na quantidade de comida, mas depois, percebeu que não, pois Kagome ficou ao redor dela, o resto da tarde, provando o que ela preparava. Setsuna ofereceu-se para ajudar na cozinha, ou para conter Kagome, caso contrário, não haveria jantar. Mais tarde, estavam reunidos à mesa. A mãe de Kagome havia emprestado um quimono a Setsuna, já que o dela estava manchado de sangue. Um quimono branco com delicadas flores douradas estampadas. Inu-Yasha ficou olhando, meio que abobalhado, para a pilha de tigelas que crescia diante de Kagome. E ela não parava de mastigar. Sesshoumaru, que estava de braços cruzados, levantou-se e saiu da casa sem dizer uma única palavra.

– Obrigada pela comida, senhora. Estava deliciosa. Com licença.

Dito isto, Setsuna também se levantou, fez uma breve reverência à mãe e ao avô de Kagome e saiu.

– O que houve com seu irmão, Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou a mãe de Kagome.

– Ele é assim mesmo, não se preocupe.

– Outro mal-educado... Que família... – Ironizou o avô de Kagome.

Inu-Yasha fitou o velho com o canto dos olhos.

– Já entendi o recado... – Se levantou e foi em direção a porta, que ainda estava quebrada. – O que vocês usam aqui para consertar isso? – Disse ele, examinando os destroços.

– Eu vou buscar as ferramentas. – Antes de se levantar, o avô notou sua neta, que ainda raspava, talvez, a sétima tigela de arroz. – Nossa, como come...

Kagome parou com a tigela e o hashi (x) diante do rosto, ao notar que era observada por todos.

– O que foi? – Perguntou ela, meio que sem entender porque era observada.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru continuou caminhando e parou com um meio sorriso no rosto ao perceber que era seguido. Setsuna que vinha logo atrás dele, parou ao seu lado.

– O que houve, meu senhor?

– Tenho estado muito tempo com ele nesses últimos dias. Não gosto disso.

– Não é este o problema... – Adiantou-se e ficou diante dele, encarando-o. – Não queres admitir que gostas da companhia dele e por isto te retiraste.

– Você não sabe de nada, Setsuna. – Avançou um passo, mas ela manteve-se em seu caminho. – Saia da minha frente... – Disse ele em tom severo.

– Acaso eu não saia, o que farás? Inu-Yasha é teu irmão, o sangue que corre em tuas veias é o mesmo que corre nas dele.

– Não, não é. Não me compare a ele.

– Por que também há sangue humano dentro do corpo dele? Tratarás teu filho da mesma forma?

Ele estreitou um pouco os olhos, lançando sobre ela um frio olhar. Cerrou o punho, estalando as garras.

– Não diga besteiras. Não é a mesma coisa.

– E qual a diferença do sangue dele para o sangue de teu filho? Digas-me! Qual a diferença? – Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar. – Não podes, mas eu sei... Orgulho, um orgulho estúpido e frio. Esta é a diferença... Acho que te arrependeste do erro que...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando ele ergueu a mão para dar-lhe um tapa no rosto, mas ela rapidamente bloqueou-lhe o punho com seu próprio braço, mantendo-o erguido.

– Acaso queres que lutemos novamente um contra o outro, meu senhor?

– Não use de ironia comigo, Setsuna. Eu conheço bem você.

– Será mesmo? Será que sabes o quanto eu queria poder odiar-te agora?

"Eu também queria que você me odiasse...", pensou Sesshoumaru. Ele deslizou seu braço pelo dela e segurou-lhe o queixo, acariciando levemente os lábios dela. Ela afastou o braço dele e retornou para dentro da casa. Inu-Yasha percebeu que Setsuna passou por ele mais triste do que quando saíra. "Aquele Sesshoumaru...". Ele resolveu não perguntar a ela o que tinha acontecido e sim a outra pessoa. A jovem retornou à mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, quieta, olhando para a mesa. Percebendo que algo estava errado, Kagome rapidamente terminou sua nona tigela de arroz, tomou mais um gole de suco, pegou um bolinho e se levantou. Pegou Setsuna pela mão e, enquanto mastigava o bolinho, conduziu sua amiga até o quarto de hóspedes para conversarem.

– O que houve, Setsuna? – Perguntou a jovem, trancando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

– Não foi nada...

– Sei...

Kagome lançou um olhar desconfiado para Setsuna. Depois caminhou até a janela e notou Sesshoumaru ainda do lado de fora, encostado na Árvore Sagrada. Inu-Yasha se aproximava dele lentamente. Tratou de afastar-se da janela quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru a observava. "Às vezes ele me dá arrepios...", pensou ela.

– Ele consegue intimidar qualquer um, não é mesmo, Kagome?

– Também intimidou você, Setsuna?

– Não...

– Então por que essa cara fechada?

– Porque ele às vezes consegue tirar até a mim do sério.

– Vocês dois brigaram por acaso?

– Quase isso. Até que foi bem leve desta vez, nem chegamos a lutar realmente...

– Lutar? Sério? Como é que vocês podem ficar brigando desse jeito, Setsuna? Sabe, eu e Inu-Yasha vimos vocês dois brigando uma vez e...

– Eu sei...

Kagome ficou sem graça e tentou se explicar.

– Nós não estávamos espionando vocês. É que Rin estava preocupada, disse que vocês dois estavam brigando, tinha aparecido um bandido e nós fomos verificar e então...

– Está tudo bem, Kagome. – Sorriu.

– Ai, ai... Bem, de qualquer forma, Inu-Yasha me disse que vocês dois não estavam brigando para valer, estavam apenas medindo forças. Por quê? Eu não quero me meter, mas o Sesshoumaru tem mudado bastante, por sua causa, pela Rin... Talvez até pelo Inu-Yasha, mas eu não sei ao certo. Eu sinto como se houvesse alguma coisa que o impedisse de aceitar...

– Ele... – Interrompendo Kagome. – ...é muito orgulhoso e teimoso. Não sabe como lidar com esta situação. Isso também deve estar deixando-o confuso e com raiva. Mas agora não há mais volta.

– Se ele quisesse podia se afastar de Inu-Yasha...

– Não, não poderia.

– Você tem certeza, Setsuna? Eu sei que ele salvou a minha vida, a sua, a de Rin... – Parou um pouco pensativa. – Nossa, ele tem salvado muita gente ultimamente... Isso deve estar sendo meio complicado... – Notou que Setsuna a fitava. – O que foi?

– Ainda não sabes...

– De quê?

Setsuna sorriu e segurou as mãos de Kagome entre as suas. Ambas sentaram-se na cama para que Setsuna pudesse lhe contar a novidade que ela carregava.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– O que você quer, Inu-Yasha?

Sesshoumaru parecia aborrecido, encostado naquela enorme árvore, com os braços cruzados. Mas isso não foi motivo para que Inu-Yasha se mantivesse afastado. O hanyou também se recostou naquela árvore, ao lado de seu irmão.

– Você sempre arruma um jeito de brigar com ela, Sesshoumaru. Do que você tem tanto medo?

– Eu não tenho medo de nada, moleque. – Encarou Inu-Yasha. – E também não tenho que dar satisfações do que eu faço para você.

– É, realmente não tem mesmo... Você pode fazer da sua vida o que quiser e eu não vou ter nada a ver com isso, Sesshoumaru. Exceto pelo fato de que somos irmãos.

– Não me venha com essa história de família... Nós nunca fomos uma.

– Houve uma época, antes do papai morrer, que nós éramos uma família. E o que nos impede de tentarmos agora?

Sesshoumaru ficou meio que sem palavras por alguns instantes e desviou o olhar. "Ele não pode estar falando sério.".

– Inu-Yasha, você se lembra da última vez que lutamos um contra o outro? Eu atravessei seu coração e o deixei a beira da morte. E aquela sua namorada atravessou o meu coração com suas flechas. – Começou a se afastar.

– Mas, de certa forma, Setsuna também atravessou seu coração, não foi, Sesshoumaru? Ela o curou...

Sesshoumaru interrompeu seus passos, mas manteve-se de costas para Inu-Yasha.

– Não é dela que estamos falando. Não se meta no que não é da sua conta. – Virou-se, encarando Inu-Yasha. – E eu sou sozinho, é assim que tem que ser.

– Correção... Você era sozinho... E as coisas mudam, as pessoas mudam. Eu sei como você está se sentindo. Está com medo de perder. E, embora não queira admitir, dentro do seu coração o que você mais temia já aconteceu. E é por isso que, mesmo querendo desesperadamente estar com ela, você a magoa e a afasta de você. Eu sei porque eu já fiz isso. Mas não importa o quanto você se recuse, esse sentimento não vai simplesmente abandonar você ou ela. Será que você não consegue perceber isso?

– E você por acaso é o dono da verdade? Não banque o senhor sabe tudo para cima de mim!

– Sou eu, – Aproximou-se, encarando Sesshoumaru seriamente. – não é mesmo?

– O quê?

– É por minha causa que você se recusa a aceitá-la, não é?

– Humfh, você se dá muito valor, Inu-Yasha.

– Espero que você não esteja com medo de mim, Sesshoumaru...

O hanyou mantinha um ar confiante e irônico e isso irritava Sesshoumaru. Os dois se encararam alguns instantes antes que Sesshoumaru erguesse seu punho e um par de dedos começassem a ter um brilho verde em sua mão. Ele mantinha-se sério e calmo.

– É assim que você quer acertar as contas, mano?

– Inu-Yasha... Como você é irritante!

Sesshoumaru lançou seu chicote contra Inu-Yasha, que desviou, recuando alguns passos. Logo, em seguida, avançou contra o irmão mais velho, usando suas garras. O barulho dos dois lutando acabou por chamar a atenção das duas jovens no quarto. Kagome, que estava feliz por saber da gravidez de Setsuna, foi até a janela e o sorriso em seu rosto se desfez ao ver aquela cena.

– Mas o que eles dois pensam que estão fazendo? – Percebeu Setsuna ao seu lado, muito séria. – Setsuna...

– Vou acabar com isso de uma vez.

E sem dar chance a Kagome de responder, saiu rapidamente pela porta afora. No pátio, Sesshoumaru conseguiu acertar de raspão o ombro de Inu-Yasha. Um ferimento mínimo, mas que fez com que os dois finalmente se encarassem, interrompendo a briga.

– Está satisfeito agora, Sesshoumaru?

– Moleque...

Sem se dar conta de quem se aproximava, Sesshoumaru lançou novamente seu chicote, mas Setsuna se jogou diante de Inu-Yasha e amparou o impacto do chicote com o braço. Porém, por ser um golpe venenoso, seu braço começou a ser queimado, apesar da barreira de energia que ela evocou para sua proteção. Surpreso, Sesshoumaru tentou recolher o chicote, mas Setsuna o segurou, inclusive com a ajuda da outra mão. Ela segurava aquele chicote que queimava sua carne com as duas mãos.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, Setsuna? Largue isso ou ficará sem os braços!

– Valeria a pena?

Os dois ficaram se encarando mutuamente. Kagome chegou e pediu a Setsuna que soltasse aquilo antes que perdesse os braços, mas a jovem só o fez quando Sesshoumaru cedeu um pouco. Ele abaixou as mãos, parando aquele cabo-de-guerra entre ambos. Quando ela finalmente soltou o chicote, caiu sentada sobre os joelhos, observando as mãos tomadas por queimaduras. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se já com a mão sobre sua espada Tenseiga, mas, antes de sacá-la, Setsuna levantou-se e segurou-lhe a mão.

– Mas você está muito ferida...

– Não podes curar com tua espada o que já fizeste em meu coração, meu senhor... Mas poderias fazer-me um favor?

– Qual?

– Poderias trazer-me Rin pela manhã? Ela ficaria segura comigo... – Sua voz agora nada mais era do que um sussurro, embargado pelas lágrimas. – Mas... não precisas voltar para nos buscar...

Ele sentiu como se o chão fugisse de seus pés. Respirou fundo, mas o ar doía ao entrar em seus pulmões e ainda havia aquela enorme dor que ele sentia em seu peito.

– Você não pode estar falando sério, Setsuna... Você... – Sentiu uma pontada de ira ao vê-la balançar a cabeça negativamente. – Se é assim que você quer... Pelo menos não terei que aturar aquela menina agora...

Ele se afastou um pouco dela e deu-lhe às costas, seguindo para o poço por onde viera. Setsuna cambaleou um pouco, quase caindo, mas conseguiu manter-se de pé, observando-o. "Por favor... Não ajas desta maneira...". Kagome aproximou-se dela e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

– Setsuna...

– Eu estou bem, Kagome.

Ela seguiu para dentro da casa e Kagome lançou um olhar sobre Inu-Yasha, que entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Logo, ele seguiu rapidamente atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Já a beira do poço Come-Ossos, Sesshoumaru observava a palma de sua própria mão que lançara o chicote e atingira Setsuna. Fechou a mão com força, tanta, que suas próprias garras o feriram e sangue acabou por escorrer pela mão, manchando a beirada do poço. Surpreendeu-se ao escuta a voz de seu irmão atrás de si.

– Você já foi muito mais inteligente, Sesshoumaru.

– O que você quer, Inu-Yasha?

– Isso que você está fazendo é uma grande burrada!

– Inu-Yasha... – Encarou o irmão e o hanyou percebeu o quão triste era aquele olhar. – Você não faz idéia...

– Então porque você não me explica? Por que você está indo embora se a ama?

"Eu a amo...", pensou o youkai consigo mesmo. Pegou os dois fragmentos da jóia e os observou em sua mão.

– Com estes fragmentos posso trazer Rin, como ela pediu. – Sentiu Inu-Yasha colocar a própria mão sobre a dele, enquanto o fitava profundamente.

– O que ela pediu a você é o que ela acha que você quer e, por amá-lo tanto, ela está disposta a abrir mão de você. Só que eu sei que você não quer deixá-la, meu irmão.

Havia muita dedicação no olhar de Inu-Yasha e, pela primeira vez, depois de muitos anos, Sesshoumaru se sentiu à vontade na presença do irmão mais jovem.

– Inu-Yasha, nosso pai...

– Você não é ele, Sesshoumaru.

– Não, não sou... – Respirou profundamente e olhou para dentro do poço. – Setsuna está esperando um filho meu.

– Hei, mano! Por que não falou antes? – Perguntou o hanyou, abrindo um sorriso de um canto ao outro do rosto. – Parabéns!

Sesshoumaru sorriu de forma gentil, talvez achando graça da situação, o que Inu-Yasha estranhou. Não estava acostumado a ver seu irmão sorrir. Pelo menos não de forma sincera. Então o mais velho lembrou-se das almas no corpo de Kagome.

– Inu-Yasha, sobre a gravidez daquela garota...

– O que foi? Você viu alguma coisa errada, não viu? Eu sabia!

– Não, não é isso. Os seus filhos estão bem.

– Ah, que b... – Inu-Yasha parou, um pouco confuso, para analisar aquela frase. – Filhos?

– Aquela garota, Kagome, está carregando duas crianças em seu ventre, Inu-Yasha.

– Eu... eu... – Não sabia o que dizer, estava perdido com as palavras. "Gêmeos... Isso é maravilhoso!"

– Me faça um favor. Preciso conversar com Setsuna. Quero que traga a minha garotinha.

Inu-Yasha assentiu com um sorriso e, por um instante, Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo e entregou-lhe os fragmentos que tinha. Sem mais qualquer palavra, o youkai saiu do templo, enquanto o hanyou saltava para dentro do poço e retornava ao passado para buscar Rin.

* * *

(x) Hashi – São os "pauzinhos" japoneses usados como talher. 


	10. Noite de Estrelas

**Capítulo 10 - Noite De Estrelas**

Sango entrou na cabana de Kaede e notou a falta de Miroku. Shippou já estava adormecido e, ao lado dele, dormiam Jyaken e Rin. Então a exterminadora aproximou-se da velha senhora que estava sentava ao lado do fogo, cautelosamente, para não acordar os demais.

– Senhora Kaede, onde está Miroku?

– Ele disse que ia dar uma olhada no Kouga e nos outros amigos dele, Sango.

Sango assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Lá fora, uma brisa fria soprou, assanhando-lhe os cabelos. A escuridão da noite era densa e ela mal podia distinguir as casas das árvores ao redor. Caminhou na direção da cabana onde havia deixado Kouga e onde provavelmente encontraria o monge. Mas ao entrar na cabana, surpreendeu-se por encontrar apenas Miroku, sentado no centro dela, olhando para a jaula vazia onde Kouga deveria estar. Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou.

– Acho que o subestimamos, Sango. – Havia uma certa serenidade triste em seu olhar.

– Ele não fez isso sozinho, tenho certeza. Deve ter tido ajuda daqueles dois. – Olhou-o com ternura. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não é nada, Sango... Acho que vou tomar um banho... – Levantou-se.

– Mas e quanto ao Kouga? Não vamos atrás dele?

– Não precisamos nos preocupar com ele... – Aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa. – Eu volto logo.

– Você está muito estranho...Não confia mais em mim?

O tom sério na voz dela fez com que ele parasse na porta, mas não o fez olhá-la nos olhos.

– Jamais, Sango. A você eu confiaria minha própria vida... Você acha que havia mais alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer?

– Miroku... – Sango levou a mão ao peito, agora ela se lembrava das duras palavras de Shippou. – Ele estava nervoso e com medo do que pudesse acontecer a Kagome. O Shippou não queria dizer aquelas coisas de você.

– Eu sei... Como também sei que agora a Kagome vai ficar bem, já que Sesshoumaru está por lá... Eu volto logo.

Ele saiu da cabana e Sango permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns instantes, com o coração apertado. "Ele está magoado, mas eu não sei o que fazer..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome enfaixava com cuidado as queimaduras nas mãos de Setsuna que, apesar da dor que sentia, não emitia nenhum protesto. Estava silenciosa e com ar triste. Seu coração doía mais do que os ferimentos. Ambas estavam sentadas sobre a cama do cômodo que Kagome havia separado para que Setsuna e Sesshoumaru passassem a noite.

– Pronto, Setsuna. Acabei, mas isso pode ficar feio... Acho melhor levar você no hospital pela manhã.

– Hospital? – Perguntou a jovem ruiva com ar distante.

– Sim, o lugar onde se curam os feridos e doentes.

– Que seja...

Ela permaneceu silenciosa e sem olhar nos olhos de Kagome que estava muito preocupada com a situação.

– Ele vai voltar, Setsuna...

– Não quero que ele volte. – Respondeu ela decidida. Só então levantou o olhar. – Não quero que ele ache que tenha qualquer tipo de obrigação comigo. Quero que ele se sinta livre, Kagome. Podes entender isso? Não importa o quanto eu o queira ao meu lado, não posso obrigá-lo a ficar se isso o tornará um prisioneiro de si mesmo, de seus próprios temores. – Setsuna virou o rosto e levantou-se da cama, indo até a janela. – E eu não quero isso...

A jovem ruiva tinha um brilho úmido nos olhos, mas se segurava para que as lágrimas não escapassem deles. Kagome levantou-se da cama e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Setsuna, por sua vez deu um sorriso, um tanto triste, mas ainda era um sorriso. De repente, ambas voltaram sua atenção para a porta do cômodo que se abria. Por ela surgia Sesshoumaru, com uma calma estranhamente perturbadora.

– Saia. – Disse ele asperamente a Kagome.

– Você podia ser um pouco mais educado... – Respondeu Kagome de imediato.

– Por favor...

A voz dele era praticamente um sussurro e parecia haver um nó em sua garganta, o que a deixou desconcertada. Nunca ela poderia imaginar que ele chegaria a dizer aquelas palavras a alguém. "Por favor...", repetiu ela mentalmente. Também não pôde deixar de perceber que havia um certo desespero. Um desespero que ambos, Sesshoumaru e Setsuna, deixavam transparecer.

– Acho que vocês dois têm muito o que conversar. Eu vou buscar um chá e assim vocês podem conversar com calma. Volto logo. – E dirigiu-se rapidamente para a porta. Deu uma última olhada naqueles dois, que pareciam hipnotizados pelo olhar um do outro, antes de fechar a porta e descer as escadas para ir até a cozinha.

– Onde está Rin? – Perguntou Setsuna, de forma seca.

– Inu-Yasha foi buscá-la...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sesshoumaru sacou sua espada e a golpeou. Ela chegou a erguer os braços, como reflexo de autodefesa, cerrando os olhos. Quando os abriu, sentiu que os ferimentos em suas mãos haviam sido curados e ele ainda empunhava sua espada, observando-a tão profundamente, que era como se estivesse olhando dentro de sua própria alma.

– Esta espada me foi dada não para que eu apenas devolvesse a vida a quem a perdeu, curar feridas, mas também para que eu pudesse ver o que meu pai queria que existisse dentro de mim mesmo. Minha própria alma, assim como agora posso ver a sua, tão pura e brilhante... – Guardou a espada. – Você despertou algo que eu jamais achei que pudesse existir dentro de mim, Setsuna.

Ela rapidamente aproximou-se dele e lhe cerrou os lábios com uma das mãos, embora mantivesse sua cabeça baixa e repousada suavemente no peito dele. Lágrimas desciam dos olhos dela, enquanto os brilhantes olhos dourados dele a observavam, silenciosamente. A envolveu em um terno abraço, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos cor de fogo.

– Só agora entendo o que se passou com meu pai porque... Porque eu também não quero perder você... O desprezo que antes eu sentia pelos humanos é nada, comparado ao sentimento que eu tenho agora por você.

Ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente e, como que atraídos por um imã, seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Ávidos pelo sabor um do outro, procuravam sorver a sensação do toque e calor que aquele beijo proporcionava. A cada segundo, o beijo tornava-se mais profundo, mais tenso. E, logo, apenas isso não era suficiente para saciar a vontade de estarem nos braços um do outro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Inu-Yasha havia saído do poço há algum tempo e caminhava pela trilha de volta ao vilarejo para buscar Rin. O vento que soprava era frio e uma beleza mórbida tomava conta da paisagem. As árvores desfolhadas tinham aparência assustadora. Não que ele fosse o assustado, mas o silêncio era perturbador. Andava com cautela, pois ainda se lembrava das palavras de Sesshoumaru: "Pude ver um pedaço dele escapar e sumir na floresta. Outros pedaços dele também podem ter escapado do golpe e talvez sejam suficientes para que ele se reconstrua, vitimando algum outro ser."

– Aquele maldito Naraku! Nem mesmo depois de morto nos dá sossego! – Blasfemou o hanyou.

Ele mantinha sua mão sobre a espada, de prontidão, pronto para revidar qualquer ataque. Foi então que notou uma sombra passar rápido por trás dele. Rápido demais para que ele pudesse visualizar o espião.

– Quem está aí? Saía logo ou vou fazer picadinho de você!

Inu-Yasha estava de muito mau humor. A criatura que se escondia nas sombras parecia brincar com ele, o que o deixava cada vez mais irritado.

– Você está ferido... – Disse uma voz jovem na escuridão da noite.

– Hã? Ferido? – Só então se lembrou do seu próprio ombro, que Sesshoumaru havia acertado com o chicote. "Por que isso agora?"

Por entre as árvores, uma forma começou a surgir e Inu-Yasha sacou sua espada. Diante de si, surgiu um menino, Kohaku, que o observava tristemente.

– Kohaku? Sango tem procurado por você desesperadamente. – Inu-Yasha deu uns dois passos adiante, aproximando-se do garoto e guardando sua espada.

– Eu não posso voltar para ela... Aqui é perigoso, por favor, vá embora. – Sua voz era trêmula.

– Mas por quê? Ela não culpa você pelo o que aconteceu. Foi aquele Naraku quem enganou a todos!

O garoto deixou lágrimas escaparem e encarou o hanyou.

– Não posso voltar para ela porque ainda não estou livre. Me desculpe!

Kohaku ergueu o braço e abriu a mão, mostrando a Inu-Yasha o que parecia ser um pequeno pedaço de sangue coagulado. Mas este pulsava e moveu-se ao perceber o cheiro do sangue do ferimento que Inu-Yasha tinha no ombro.

– Mas que porcaria é essa? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha, fitando curiosamente o item que Kohaku tinha na mão.

O hanyou mal teve tempo de reagir, pois aquela coisa saltou sobre ele; sobre seu ombro ferido. Aquele ser pequeno entrou pelo ferimento facilmente e enquanto Inu-Yasha lutava contra aquele corpo estranho, Kohaku observava a tudo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não! – Gritou o hanyou.

Em desespero, Inu-Yasha começou a bater-se contra os troncos das árvores, com tamanha violência que chegava a derrubá-las, na tentativa de se livrar daquele ser. Acabou por deixar a Tessaiga cair. Ele parou ofegante recostado a uma árvore, olhando para sua espada. Foi quando uma idéia macabra lhe passou pela cabeça. "Se eu cortar meu braço, talvez ele não se espalhe..."

– Nem pense nisso... – Disse Kohaku pegando a Tessaiga do chão. – Meu mestre tem outros planos para você.

– Mestre? – Ele mal conseguia falar. Na verdade, seu corpo parecia não mais responder a sua vontade. Só então notou o quão vazios estavam agora os olhos de Kohaku. Olhos sem vida própria, como que presos a alguma espécie de transe. – Kohaku?

Sentiu então uma pontada de dor lancinante no peito. Um frio percorreu sua espinha ao escutar uma voz em sua mente: "Mate-a!"

– Matar...?

"Mate a sacerdotisa!" Era o que ele escutava repetidamente em sua mente. Cerrou o próprio punho, com tanta força, que o sangue escorreu por entre seus dedos.

– Não... Eu não quero!

– É inútil lutar... – Disse Kohaku, aproximando-se. – Cedo ou tarde, ele vai dominar você, assim como fez com o lobo. Assim como fez comigo...

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos encarando o menino a sua frente. "Não pode ser... Eu caí na mesma armadilha que o Kouga?" Perguntou-se o hanyou.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sango abriu seus olhos, preocupada. Na verdade, sequer havia conseguindo pegar no sono ainda e olhou para o futon vazio ao lado. "Ele ainda não voltou...", pensou ela. Levantou-se sorrateiramente para não acordar os demais e colocou um xale no ombro para proteger-se do frio lá fora. Afinal, para não despertar ninguém, saiu vestida do jeito que estava; apenas com um simples quimono branco usado para dormir, o que não oferecia muito calor.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome estava na janela da cozinha, observando a escuridão fria do lado de fora.

– O que foi, minha filha? – Perguntou-lhe a mãe.

– Eu não sei, mamãe... – Suspirou um pouco e apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos e com os braços apoiados no parapeito da janela. – Já faz algum tempo que Inu-Yasha foi buscar Rin. Ele está demorando, não acha?

– Bem, eu não sei a distância do poço até o local onde está a garotinha, Kagome. Mas ele deve voltar em breve. Não se preocupe, afinal Inu-Yasha é muito forte.

– Eu sei, mas... – Encarou a mãe. – Eu sinto um aperto muito grande no coração. Mas eu sei que ele vai brigar comigo se eu for até lá, assim, desse jeito. Ele vai ficar preocupado.

– Isso é porque ele te ama muito, minha filha... Olha, se distraia um pouco com sua amiga Setsuna, tente não pensar nessas coisas, está bem? Eu fiz o chá e também tem uns bolinhos.

– Obrigada, mamãe.

A jovem pegou a bandeja que a mãe exibia e retomou o caminho ao cômodo onde havia deixado Sesshoumaru e Setsuna conversando. "Só espero que aqueles dois não tenham brigado de novo..." Ao chegar diante da porta do quarto, ajeitou a bandeja para segurá-la com uma única mão e, com a outra mão livre, abriu a porta. A visão que teve a deixou completamente envergonhada e vermelha. Tratou de fechar a porta e caiu sentada sobre os joelhos, fazendo um esforço para não deixar o conteúdo da bandeja cair e também para evitar fazer barulho. Finalmente colocou a bandeja apoiada no chão e levou as mãos ao rosto.

– Ai, meus Deus! Que vergonha! Por que eu não bati nessa droga de porta primeiro? – Levou as mãos à boca, cobrindo-a. "Espero que não tenham me visto..."

Dentro do quarto, Sesshoumaru estava deitado sobre a cama, com Setsuna adormecida sobre seu peito, ambos despidos, apenas com uma coberta cobrindo-lhes a nudez da cintura para baixo. "Que menina mais estranha essa que Inu-Yasha arrumou...", pensou o youkai enquanto alisava os longos cabelos cor de fogo da jovem adormecida sobre si.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A trilha pela floresta até o rio era sombria e assustadora. Mas isso não impediu que Sango se aventurasse por ela, à procura de seu amado monge. "Espero que você esteja bem, Miroku..." Por fim encontrou-o, meditando, em sua posição de lótus. Estava sentado dentro de um rio, de costas para o ponto onde ela se encontrava. A água cobrindo-lhe o corpo até a cintura e apenas o ar gelado da noite cobrindo-lhe a parte de cima. Ela estancou um instante, antes de esconder-se atrás de uma árvore. Permaneceu meio que agarrada ao tronco, com o rosto colado nele. Era a primeira vez que via o monge sem aquelas vestes sagradas.

"Eu não deveria ter vindo até aqui..." Embora achasse ser um tanto errado, resolveu escorregar a cabeça um pouquinho para o lado, o suficiente apenas para livrar a visão de um de seus olhos para poder vê-lo. Ele permanecia calmamente dentro do rio. Aparentemente não a tinha visto. Ela sentia um misto de culpa e euforia, embora, na verdade, não estivesse vendo muito mais do que as costas nuas dele, que o luar parecia fazer questão de salientar. Ela percebeu que ele relaxou o tronco e virou-se o suficiente apenas para pegar uma cuia que ele mesmo havia deixado sobre uma pedra ao lado. Novamente ela escondeu-se totalmente atrás da árvore, com receio de ser pega. Mas, apesar do receio, permanecia ali, às escondidas.

Escutou o barulho de água e arriscou-se novamente com o olhar. Lá estava ele, utilizando-se da cuia para jogar água sobre seu corpo. Eram gestos lentos; parecia haver um grande peso naquele objeto ao invés de apenas água. Mas, naquele primeiro instante, Sango não notou esse detalhe. Seu coração batia um pouco mais forte a cada vez que percorria e memorizava cada curva das costas dele. Tão forte a ponto de, por um segundo ou dois, poder ouvir apenas o seu próprio coração batendo. Tudo o mais na floresta parecia haver se calado diante da beleza que ela presenciava.

Subitamente, ele levantou-se e ficou a fitar o céu. Ela corou diante da nudez dele, mas dessa vez, permaneceu com os olhos vidrados nele. Só que seu transe foi interrompido quando percebeu que ele agora havia direcionado seu olhar para ela. Era como se houvesse descoberto que ela o estava espionando. Com os olhos esbugalhados, encolheu-se o mais que pôde, colada de costas ao tronco da árvore que lhe servia de obstáculo aos olhos dele.

"Que droga! Eu sou uma idiota mesmo! Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Agora ele vai dizer que eu é que sou pervertida..." Ela resignou-se e suspirou, olhando ao redor. Não havia como sair dali sem ser notada, uma vez que a vegetação era extremamente escassa. "Pode ter sido apenas impressão minha... Talvez ele não tenha me visto". Ficou repetindo para si mesma que era apenas uma enorme coincidência o fato dele ter olhado justamente na direção dela naquele momento. Estava decidida a permanecer ali, escondida, até que ele fosse embora sem ter percebido a presença dela. Ledo engano.

– Desculpe pela preocupação...

Ela cobriu a boca com as duas mãos. "Ele sabe que eu estou aqui!" Agora sim ela sentia que seu coração iria escapar pela boca, de tanto que palpitava em seu peito. Tentou se acalmar respirando profundamente, ela já havia sido descoberta, não adiantava esconder-se mais. O jeito seria tentar agir da forma mais natural que a situação permitisse. Ela levantou-se e ficou escorada de costas contra o tronco da árvore. Permaneceu parada em silêncio, ainda estava tentando criar coragem para ir falar com ele. "Sango, como você conseguiu se meter nessa situação?", perguntou-se ela.

Ela escutou ruídos de passos pelo solo e o leve vestir dele. Esperou mais alguns segundos, dando-lhe tempo para terminar de vestir-se quando ela fosse falar com ele. Decidiu olhar quando escutou o barulho do Shakujou (x). Saiu de detrás da árvore e ficou olhando para ele silenciosamente. O monge, já vestido, por sua vez não estava mais olhando na direção dela, era como se ela sequer estivesse ali. A atenção dele estava voltada novamente para o céu. Só então ela pôde perceber o quão triste era a expressão no perfil do rosto dele.

– Pai, será que alguém pode falhar tantas vezes? – Olhou para a palma de sua mão direita. – Se eu ainda o tivesse, talvez pudesse ter feito mais alguma coisa... – Calou-se e cerrou o punho.

Uma brisa fria soprou e Sango ajeitou o xale, tentando aquecer-se. Mas seus olhos permaneciam fixados no monge. Só então ela buscou em suas lembranças dos últimos minutos o que ela havia deixado passar. Todo o desânimo da forma como ele se banhava, a tristeza nos seus olhos quando olhou na direção dela. Na direção dela, não para ela. Ele sequer havia notado a presença dela, estava falando consigo mesmo o tempo todo. "Como eu sou idiota..."

Notou que ele deu mais uma profunda respirada e pegou a cuia que serviu-lhe durante o banho. Para retornar ao vilarejo teria que passar por ela e tomou um susto quando a viu.

– Sango?... – Deixou a cuia cair. – Há quanto tempo você está aí?

– Eu acabei de chegar... – Ele respirou aliviado, mas só até que ela completasse a fala. – Mas eu escutei o que você disse. – Caminhou ate ele e segurou a mão direita dele entre as suas. – Aquela maldição o atormentou durante muito tempo e também custou a vida de pessoas queridas para você. – O abraçou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – E também iria tirar alguém muito querido de mim... Eu não quero perder você...

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, mas depois a envolveu com seus braços, soltando o Shakujou que caiu ao chão. Ela mantinha a cabeça encostada no peito dele enquanto soluçava. Miroku então subiu a sua mão direita e ficou a acariciar gentilmente a nuca e os cabelos dela.

– Você não vai me perder...

– Mas você disse que queria de volta aquela coisa... – Ela foi interrompida pela mão esquerda dele, que lhe cessou as palavras tocando-lhe os lábios.

– O que eu disse é que eu talvez pudesse ter feito algo mais se ainda o tivesse... Eu tenho falhado com meus amigos muitas vezes nos últimos tempos, Sango... E não tenho sido capaz de fazer absolutamente nada para ajudar...

– Mas do que você está falando? Você é importante para todos nós!

– E o meu maior medo é falhar com você... – Ela o abraçou fortemente enquanto o escutava confessar-se. – Dou graças a Deus que Setsuna esteja do nosso lado agora, porque, caso fosse o contrário, não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedi-la. Ela é poderosa demais, Sango, e, ao contrário de Kagome, ela sabe usar o poder que tem. Confesso que isso me deixa um pouco desconfortável...

– Desconfortável?

– Sim... Pode parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mas daquela vez que fui dominado apenas pela presença dela, quando ela queria levar Kagome para Sesshoumaru, pude perceber o quão fraco eu sou.

– A senhora Kaede também foi dominada...

– A senhora Kaede é idosa. Não há desculpas para mim. – Ele soltou-se do abraço dela e sentou-se encostado ao tronco de uma árvore, olhando para o chão. – Está frio aqui, é melhor voltar senão pode se resfriar.

Ela se aproximou e sentou-se próxima a ele, a sua frente. Ele ainda permanecia sem olhar nos olhos dela e, com um gesto delicado, ela acariciou o queixo dele e o ergueu, fazendo-o encara-la.

– Talvez nada do que eu diga faça com que você se sinta melhor, mas não me peça para deixá-lo sozinho agora. Sempre que eu precisei você esteve ao meu lado, mesmo que não houvesse nada que pudesse fazer. Isso me trazia conforto, apenas a sua presença. Então me deixe fazer a mesma coisa por você...

Sem esperar pela resposta, ela se aninhou no colo dele, abraçando-o carinhosamente e repousando novamente a cabeça em seu peito. Ele abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a no ombro dela e escondendo os olhos, enquanto a abraçava fortemente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O vento gelado da noite soprava ao redor do poço Come-Ossos, formando pequenos redemoinhos de vento e sujeira. O hanyou permanecia de pé, diante do poço, hesitando em entrar. Sua respiração era ofegante e pesada. Mais parecia não encontrar o que respirar no ar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos; vermelhos do sangue que agora dominava seu corpo, embora sua mente ainda estivesse quase consciente. Infelizmente, para seu maior desespero, mais consciente ainda era a presença que o comandava.

"Mate-a! Mate a sacerdotisa!"

E, enquanto saltava para dentro do poço, lágrimas vermelhas como sangue caíam de seus olhos.

* * *

(x) Shakujou – Bastão de monge, como o que Miroku usa. 


	11. Encontros E Desencontros

**Capítulo 11 - Encontros E Desencontros**

Kagome estava sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha de seu quarto, com o rosto apoiado sobre um dos braços, por sua vez apoiado sobre a mesa. Ela observava aborrecida a bandeja com chá e bolinhos que deixara ao lado. Uma das mãos repousava sobre a superfície do móvel e a jovem realizava um dedilhar impaciente. Ela soltou um suspiro e olhou para o teto.

– Esperar sozinha é tão chato...

Parou o dedilhar e pegou o vidro com os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Havia tantos, inclusive os que pertenceram a Naraku. Mas ainda faltavam uns poucos. "Quantos ainda devem estar faltando?" Ela lembrou-se com tristeza de Sango. "Kohaku... ele ainda tem um fragmento. Naraku disse que se fosse retirado, Kohaku morreria, mas... Sesshoumaru tem se mostrado muito colaborador e, se Setsuna pedisse, com certeza ele traria o irmãozinho da Sango de volta dos mortos". Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, desfazendo-se daqueles tristes pensamentos. Não queria pensar no pior, com certeza haveria uma maneira de salvar a todos.

Voltou sua atenção novamente para os fragmentos no vidro. "Como farei para uni-los novamente?" Após uma breve meditação, alguns pensamentos lhe passaram pela cabeça e teve uma triste lembrança.

"Kikyou... Ela saberia como..." Suspirou profundamente, guardou o vidro dentro do bolso da calça que vestia e voltou a fitar a bandeja.

– Que chatice... Se pelo menos Setsuna não estivesse tão 'ocupada', nós poderíamos ficar conversando... – Ela acabou rindo para si mesma. "Como eu sou egoísta... Eles estão fazendo as pazes e eu aqui me sentindo incomodada por causa de bobagens..."

Levantou-se da cadeira e resolveu ir até a janela observar a noite. Nuvens encobriam o céu, não permitindo que nem mesmo a luz da lua transpassasse por elas.

– Acho que amanhã vai chover, o tempo está tão feio... – Tentou examinar o pátio com o olhar e só pôde distinguir a Árvore Sagrada. Foi então que notou um vulto passar rapidamente pela árvore. Ela sorriu. "Inu-Yasha... Que bom que voltou..."

E, com um passo apressado e uma alegria no rosto, ela saiu do quarto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Setsuna abriu seus olhos e assustou-se ao notar que estava sozinha na cama.

– Eu estou aqui.

Ela virou-se para a direção daquela voz e sentiu-se aliviada ao ver Sesshoumaru diante da janela, terminando de vestir-se. "Tenho uma sensação muito ruim", pensou ela.

– O que está te deixando tão alarmada desse jeito? – Ele pareceu ler os pensamentos dela.

– Eu... Não sei... – Ficou a fitar o lençol da cama, enquanto apertava parte dele contra o peito. – Mas tenho a impressão de que algum mal se aproxima de nós e... – Interrompeu-se, como se tivesse um nó na garganta.

Ele se aproximou e se sentou sobre a cama, diante dela. Colocou sua mão sob o queixo dela e o ergueu, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

– E...?

– ...E parece que a morte está a nos rondar...

Ele estreitou o olhar enquanto ela desviava o dela.

– Por que você tem sempre que falar por enigmas?

– Meu senhor... – Começou ela, com um triste olhar. – Se eu soubesse o que está por vir, certamente contaria a ti. Mas eu não sei... A única certeza que tenho é essa sensação horrível de que a morte está à espreita.

– Talvez esteja assim porque Rin está longe. Mas Inu-Yasha já retornou, posso sentir o cheiro dele. Fique aqui e se vista. Eu volto logo.

Ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Ao tocar a maçaneta, Setsuna surpreendeu-o com um último comentário.

– É a presença de teu irmão que me traz maior temor...

Sesshoumaru respirou profundamente, mas não voltou o olhar para ela. Apenas abriu a porta e saiu. "Eu entendo que você tenha medo... Senti também um outro cheiro junto com ele, mas não era o de Rin..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– O que você está fazendo aí parado, moleque?

– Estava esperando por você, lobo... – Kouga parou diante do menino exterminador, que fitava incessantemente o interior do poço pelo qual Inu-Yasha havia acabado de passar. – Sua missão ainda não terminou e, como você não foi capaz de termina-la a contento, tive que mandar aquele hanyou na sua frente. Mas talvez tenha sido muito melhor.

O lobo olhou para o menino desconfiado. Seus companheiros estavam logo atrás dele, desejosos por sair daquele lugar.

– Kouga... – Começou Hakkaku. – Vamos sair daqui. Esse garoto não é aquele que ficava junto com o Naraku?

– Sim, é ele mesmo... – Ele estreitou os olhos, enquanto Kohaku virava-se e o encarava com um olhar vazio e inquietante. – Você está com aquela coisa que me fez machucar a Kagome? Se estiver, saiba que não vou poupar a sua vida, fedelho!

– Hunfh... – O menino sorriu. – Na verdade, você é quem está com ele...

– Como é que é?

De súbito, o lobo pôde sentir uma pontada no peito, uma dor lancinante que o fez cair sobre os joelhos, ofegante. Uma dor que ele já conhecia muito bem.

– Seu miserável maldito!...

– Kouga! – Gritaram seus companheiros.

– Saiam daqui, seus incompetentes!

E com uma força meio que fora do normal para quem estivera até bem pouco tempo sangrando até quase a morte, empurrou seus dois companheiros para longe, mata adentro. Quando ele voltou a encarar o menino, já não era mais o mesmo lobo, seus olhos estavam tomados de sangue. Foi quando Kohaku revelou ter em sua mão três pequenos fragmentos da Jóia. E tanto ele quanto o lobo pularam no poço para ir até a era de Kagome.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Miroku, o que foi esse barulho?

– Eu não sei, Sango. Mas veio da direção do poço. Vamos dar uma olhada.

Ambos correram até o poço que Kagome utilizava para ir de uma época para a outra, apenas para encontrar Ginta e Hakkaku, atordoados.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou o monge a Ginta.

– Kouga... – Iniciou o lobo meio choroso. – Ele ficou estranho de novo...

– Estranho? Como assim? – Perguntou Sango.

– Ele... Ele... – Hakkaku parecia tentar encontrar as palavras certas. – Ele parecia estar possuído por aquela coisa novamente...

– Hakaidoku... – Sussurrou o monge.

– Tem mais uma coisa. Aquele garoto disse que tinha arrumado um hanyou substituto para terminar o que Kouga havia começado.

"Garoto?... Kohaku!" Pensou Sango, que olhou para o monge a encará-la. Mas parecia haver uma preocupação maior nos olhos dele. Foi quando ela se deu conta de que a situação era bem pior e virou-se para observar a borda do poço. "Oh, meu Deus! Inu-Yasha!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Inu-Yasha? Mas aonde será que ele foi? – Kagome caminhava pela escuridão da noite até deparar-se com a Árvore Sagrada. – Ai, ai... Eu juro que o vi por aqui até um minuto atrás... – Um vento gelado soprou e ela cruzou os braços, tentando aquecer-se. "É melhor eu entrar. Ele vai ficar aborrecido se me pegar aqui fora nesse frio."

– Kagome... – Sussurrou um vulto encostado ao tronco da Árvore, de cabeça baixa.

Ela virou-se surpresa, mas depois sorriu e abraçou seu amado. Achou estranho ele não corresponder ao abraço inicialmente, mas, aos poucos, ele foi erguendo os braços e envolvendo-a. Havia algo diferente naquele abraço, o corpo dele tremia.

– Inu-Yasha? O que aconteceu?

– Fuja... – Sem que ela percebesse, as mãos que ele mantinha ao redor dela, abraçando-a, lentamente forçaram-se a revelar as garras que ele preparava para golpeá-la.

– Fugir?

– Fuja de mim! Agora!

Ele a empurrou rudemente para trás e ergueu o olhar, encarando-a. Só então ela pôde ver o sangue nos olhos dele. "Não..." Negou-se ela a acreditar, enquanto lágrimas lhe vinham aos olhos. Tantas lágrimas que ela mal pôde ver as garras dele na direção dela. Ela cerrou os olhos. "Isso não está acontecendo..." Sentiu apenas um solavanco, mas o estranho para ela é que não sentiu dor alguma. Apenas a sensação de estar sendo carregada. De repente, o movimento parou e ela abriu os olhos para deparar-se com Sesshoumaru.

– Mas...

Estavam distantes de Inu-Yasha, cerca de uns vinte metros. Ela havia sido salva pelo irmão mais velho dele.

– Você é lenta demais, garota. Saia daqui antes que se machuque de verdade.

– Não, espere Sesshoumaru. Não machuque Inu-Yasha, ele não está em seu juízo perfeito. Ele foi possuído também... – Ela parou diante do olhar que ele lançou sobre ela.

– Eu sei. Agora se afaste. – Sesshoumaru seguiu na direção de Inu-Yasha e o encarou. – Você falou tanto daquele lobo e veja só como acabou.

– Devo me sentir honrado pela lembrança, cachorrão?... – Perguntou uma voz arrogante, surgida das penumbras da noite.

Sesshoumaru apenas desviou a pupila dos olhos para notar que Kouga também estava ali. "Tenho que tomar muito cuidado, se me contaminar com o sangue deles, Setsuna também correrá perigo..."

– Kouga! – Gritou Kagome, apenas para perceber que ele voltara ao estado possuído de quando matara Setsuna. Ela olhava do lobo para o hanyou, meio que atordoada. "Essa não... Se Kouga ainda está possuído por Hakaidoku, então, talvez Inu-Yasha não possa..." Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos ao pensar na possibilidade de perde-lo. "Não pode ser..."

– Feh! – Inu-Yasha fez um ar de deboche. – Você não vai acabar muito diferente, mano. – Estalou as garras, enquanto avançava na direção de seu irmão.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Que sensação angustiante é essa?" Se perguntou Setsuna, parando diante da porta do quarto. Um vento frio soprou através da janela entre aberta, como se uma presença poderosa por ela passasse. A jovem virou-se cismada, com a mão esquerda sobre o peito.

– Mas o qu...?

– Não tenha medo. Não posso fazer nenhum mal a você. Sei quando o adversário é forte demais para mim.

A voz jovem causou um pequeno tremor em Setsuna. Pela janela adentrou um garoto, usando as mesmas vestes que Sango. Kagome já havia comentado sobre o irmão da exterminadora com ela antes.

– Deves ser Kohaku...

– Kohaku? Talvez, eu não sei mais... Desde que Naraku se foi, eu ando meio perdido. Muitas imagens se passam pela minha mente.

– Pobre criança... – Ela podia ver que a confusão que ele demonstrava era verdadeira, porém uma presença maligna se escondia por trás. "Tem algo errado com esse menino." – Tua irmã tem procurado por ti.

– Minha... irmã... Eu... Eu não posso estar com ela agora, não seria seguro. – Ele a encarou. – Assim como não é para você.

– O que queres? – Perguntou Setsuna, dando um passo para trás.

– A questão não é o que eu quero, mas o que você quer.

– Como?

– Venha até a janela e veja o que se passa lá fora.

O menino chegou para o lado, dando espaço para a jovem ruiva passar. Ao observar o pátio, viu aterrorizada Inu-Yasha e Kouga possuídos lutando contra Sesshoumaru.

– Não pode ser...

– Você quer que aquele youkai viva? – Perguntou o menino com ar sombrio.

– Que espécie de monstro és? Usando uma criança como escudo...

– Veja bem, não há como Sesshoumaru ou Inu-Yasha escaparem ilesos dali. Ou eles serão mortos, ou possuídos. Quem eu sou realmente não importa, não acha?

– Quanta arrogância... Só um ser desprezível como Naraku poderia ser capaz de tamanha crueldade. – Ela virou-se e encarou-o cheia de ira nos olhos. – O que queres em troca das vidas deles?

O menino sorriu. Um sorriso cínico de vitória. Por trás daquela criança, ela pôde ver a aura de Naraku surgir, como se o próprio monstro estivesse ali, em carne e osso.

– Quero você... – A macabra voz do youkai escoava através da boca do menino.

Ela sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Um lampejo de surpresa apossou-se da face do poderoso youkai. "Essa presença. Naraku está aqui, tenho certeza! Mas como?" Vasculhou rapidamente o pátio com o olhar e o olfato aguçado até estancar sua atenção na janela do quarto onde deixara sua amada. A surpresa cedeu lugar à preocupação extrema. "Esse maldito! Voltou dos mortos só para leva-la!" Deu uns dois passos na direção da janela, mas o hanyou e o lobo se colocaram em seu caminho.

– Hei, maninho! Aonde você pensa que está indo? A brincadeira está apenas começando...

– Por acaso ficou com medo, cachorrão?

Sesshoumaru trincou os dentes, deixando à mostra os caninos. Partiu para cima dos dois, porém com o cuidado necessário para não se deixar contaminar com o sangue deles.

Kagome assistia horrorizada àquela luta, sem saber o que fazer para impedir que os três acabassem se matando. "Tem que haver algum outro jeito, mas qual?" Foi então que ela sentiu algo pulsar em seu bolso e retirou da calça o pequeno vidro onde estavam os fragmentos da Jóia. Ela sentia a presença de vários fragmentos, além daqueles que estavam em seu poder e que latejavam dentro do vidro. Era como se fossem despertados por algo. Ela pôde perceber que Kouga portava três fragmentos e Inu-Yasha, os dois que Sesshoumaru havia lhe dado pra buscar Rin. Mas, ela ainda assim podia sentir mais um fragmento, distante. Sondou o local com a visão e sua atenção parou na janela do quarto onde estava Setsuna. Uma aura maligna havia se instalado ali; uma presença que ela conhecia muito bem. "Posso sentir... Kohaku está ali, eu sei. E também... Naraku!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Não irás liberta-los, mesmo que eu me entregue. – Retrucou Setsuna.

– É, realmente você não tem nenhuma garantia disso... – Disse ele em tom cínico. – Mas que outra escolha você tem?

"Há alguma coisa errada aqui... Se ele tanto assim me quer, por que simplesmente não me tomou ainda, assim como fez com Inu-Yasha e Kouga?" Pensou ela.

– Naraku, Hakaidoku me disse que não cometeria o mesmo erro que cometeste, ao me querer só para ti. Que acabaria comigo assim que pudesse. – Continuou ela, com ar malicioso. – Antes de mim, era a Kikyou que desejavas... Desejos carnais... Sentimentos muito humanos para um youkai do teu porte, não achas? "Preciso descobrir como livrar Inu-Yasha e o lobo dessa maldição..."

– Mulher tola... Você realmente acha que pode me ludibriar dessa maneira? Está gastando a sua lábia com o youkai errado... Nada tem a ver com sentimentos! O que eu realmente quero é o poder dentro de você, assim como foi com a Kikyou.

– É mesmo? É realmente uma pena... – Aproximou-se e ficou a circundar Naraku, como que avaliando-o com um certo interesse. – Sabes que gosto de youkais poderosos, não foi à toa que escolhi o irmão mais velho de Inu-Yasha... Mas já me provaste ser mais forte que a própria morte inclusive. Comparado a ti, Sesshoumaru seria apenas uma criança... Naraku, sei que com a Jóia de Quatro Almas poderias reaver teu corpo físico novamente...

"Que diabos esta mulher está tramando?" Mas ele não podia negar que a presença dela o perturbava. Ele queria possuí-la e, ao mesmo tempo, matá-la. Assim como foi com a Kikyou. "Kikyou..."

– Até um minuto atrás me chamava de monstro...

– E acaso não o és? Não é o que todos os youkais são? Monstros? Mas que outro ser seria ao mesmo tão astuto e poderoso? Fingir a própria morte e ressurgir assim, do nada, foi uma façanha que me impressionou. – Percebeu um meio sorriso de satisfação no rosto dele. "Ótimo! O ego desse maldito é maior do que eu pensava..."

– Eu não fingi nada, meu corpo foi realmente destruído, mas eu tinha Hakaidoku, só por precaução. Tudo saiu muito melhor do que o que eu havia planejado, pois com a destruição do meu antigo corpo, a maldição sobre o monge foi cancelada e todos acharam que haviam me derrotado de vez. Como os humanos são tolos. Mas sabe o que há de melhor nessa minha nova cria, sacerdotisa? Ele não pode ser derrotado, não se pode matar o que já está morto... – E finalizou seu discurso cheio de ego com uma risada vencedora.

"Então é por isso que ele não pôde ser expulso dos corpos deles, está se alimentado das vidas deles... Não se pode matar o que já está morto..." Ela desviou sua atenção de Naraku e voltou a fitar a luta através da janela. "A não ser que..."

– Tenseiga... – Sussurrou ela, como se sozinha no quarto estivesse.

– O que disse?

– Naraku... Não podes me possuir porque precisas que eu me entregue a ti por livre escolha, não é isso?

– Do que está falando?

– Hakaidoku é feito do teu próprio sangue morto, reanimado pela tua essência de vida, mas como ele está morto, não pode atingir a mim, que também já estive morta e sei como controlar a passagem da vida. Por isso usas essa artinha vil para me coagir.

– Ora, ora... Até que você é bem esperta também, sacerdotisa. Mas isso não irá salvar nenhum daqueles três que lutam um contra o outro lá embaixo.

– Não, isso realmente não. Mas se Hakaidoku ganhasse vida própria, perderias o controle sobre ele? Ou talvez tu serias ressuscitado através dele? De qualquer forma, já que vivo Hakaidoku estaria, seria naturalmente expulso daqueles corpos, certo?

– Teoria interessante, mas está perdendo um tempo precioso com esses devaneios... E isso já está me irritando!

– Não te preocupes. Teu sofrimento está por findar...

– O qu...

E como que ignorando a presença de Naraku, gritou para o pátio e para o três que lá lutavam.

– A Tenseiga! Sesshoumaru! Hakaidoku é um morto-vivo! – Uma aura maligna a envolveu, puxando-a para o interior do cômodo e longe da visão da janela.

– Setsuna! – Por um instante, Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para a janela do quarto onde ela estava, mas teve que se atentar de novo na luta. Não poderia permitir que aqueles dois se aproximassem o suficiente para atingi-lo. Porém, foi tempo suficiente para perceber que a presença de Naraku aumentara naquele quarto.

– Eu vou até lá, Sesshoumaru! – Gritou Kagome, já se levantando e correndo para dentro de casa.

Não lhe agradava a idéia de deixar a vida de Setsuna nas mãos daquela menina, mas não havia como sair dali rapidamente. "Hum, a Tenseiga..." Olhou para o lobo e o hanyou a sua frente, enquanto sacava sua espada, a espada da vida. Pôde então ver as almas dos dois, envoltas por uma estranha camada de algo que parecia ser sangue. "Hakaidoku, maldito... Não controla apenas os corpos, também envenena suas almas..." Olhou atentamente para a lâmina de sua espada. O luar causava um reflexo mórbido sobre ela, enquanto a empunhava contra os dois adversários.

– Essa sua espada de mentira não pode machucar ninguém, Sesshoumaru. Eu li a mente deste hanyou! – Bradou Hakaidoku, através dos lábios de Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu de forma confiante.

– Então deveria ter lido melhor... Esta espada realmente não pode ferir ninguém. Ela só consegue curar feridas, materializar espíritos e... – Encarou seu meio-irmão possuído. – ... ressuscitar os mortos! – E com a velocidade costumeira, avançou contra Inu-Yasha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Agüente firme, Setsuna!" Pensou a colegial, enquanto adentrava a casa. Subiu as escadas correndo e notou a energia maligna que emanava através da porta do cômodo onde havia deixado a amiga. Tentou tocar a maçaneta, mas foi repelida por fagulhas de energia. "Não posso abrir, mas talvez uma flecha purificadora possa..." Olhou ao redor como que procurando algo. "Ai, onde vou encontrar um arco e flechas por aqui?" Foi então que visualizou a porta do quarto do avô. "Vovô! Ele tem!" Ela foi até o quarto do avô, que acordou assustado.

– Kagome! O que está acontecendo?

– Vovô, não posso explicar agora. Preciso do seu arco e flechas, por favor!

O ancião olhou seriamente para a neta e depois para o corredor. Também sentia a energia crescente. Ele nada disse e levantou-se, indo até o armário e pegando o que ela pedira.

– Tenha cuidado, minha querida.

– Não se preocupe, vovô... "Eu espero..." Acho melhor o senhor ir até o Souta e a mamãe. Eles com certeza vão acordar.

O avô saiu e foi direto ao quarto do neto, o acordou e o levou para o quarto da filha, seguido pelos olhos de Kagome. Depois, a jovem foi até ao quarto de hóspedes e apontou sua flecha para a porta. "Por favor, funcione..."


	12. Até O Fim

**Capítulo 12 – Até O Fim**

O primeiro golpe errou, não havia imaginado que seu meio-irmão fosse tão rápido, talvez por influência do próprio demônio que o possuía naquele momento. "Droga!" Ou talvez fosse a preocupação com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo dentro daquele cômodo no segundo andar da casa. "Setsuna..." A presença de Naraku se fazia cada vez mais forte, crescente. "Maldito!" Desviou de um golpe do lobo.

– O que foi, cachorrão? Perdeu o interesse? Ou será que percebeu que não pode ganhar essa? – Desdenhou o lobo.

– Cale a boca, seu lobo fedorento! Isso é assunto de família! – Esbravejou o hanyou.

– Faça como quiser, cara de cachorro... – Fez um ar esnobe e cruzou os braços.

"Eles continuam tendo a mesma rivalidade natural de antes." Estreitou os olhos enquanto analisava os dois a sua frente. "Talvez..." Foi quando Sesshoumaru, para a surpresa dos dois seres possuídos, fincou a lâmina de sua espada no solo.

– O que foi, maninho? Já vai desistir?

– Na verdade, prefiro um corpo a corpo. Esta espada é inútil de qualquer forma. – Percebeu que o hanyou se aproximava satisfeito. – Mas o lobo seria um adversário muito mais interessante do que você.

– Como é que é? – Perguntou o hanyou frustrado. – Ora, seu... – Ergueu o punho cerrado em tom de ameaça, mas voltou sua atenção para o lobo ao ouvir sua risada irônica com ares de satisfeito. – Do que você está rindo, seu lobo fedorento! – Esbravejou.

– Ah, cala essa boca, seu cachorrinho de meia tigela! Enfia o seu rabinho entre as pernas e aprenda como se luta de verdade! – E com o jeito arrogante de ser, o lobo deu as costas para o hanyou e preparou-se para enfrentar Sesshoumaru.

– Não dê as costas para mim! – Olhou raivosamente para o meio-irmão. – Por que prefere lutar com esse lobo maldito?

– Porque, assim como eu, ele é um youkai de sangue puro. Lutar com ele certamente será muito mais nobre do que com um hanyou imundo. – Pôde perceber a ira acender-se nos olhos do hanyou. "Era como eu já imaginava..."

– Sai para lá, cara de cachorro... Olhe e aprenda como se faz! – Bradou o lobo já esboçando um ataque ao outro youkai, mas interrompeu-se quando o hanyou se interpôs entre ambos. – Saia da minha frente... – Murmurou por entre os dentes trincados.

– E o que você vai fazer, heim? Eu posso ganhar de você a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar!

E enquanto os dois possuídos discutiam, Sesshoumaru observou atentamente a Tenseiga. Um facho de luar deslizou pela lâmina, de cima para baixo, como se a mesma falasse com ele. "É agora." E como uma brisa, ele retirou a espada do solo e acertou seu meio-irmão nas costas. Um clarão se fez e afastou os dois youkais do hanyou, em direções opostas. Puderam vê-lo tombar ao solo e de sua boca vazar uma gosma escura, que aos poucos renascia. O estranho é que para Sesshoumaru deveria ser possível enxergar a alma daquela criatura, mas ele não a via. A disforme criatura parecia olhar dentro dos olhos dele, até que, em um relance, moveu-se rapidamente como névoa pelo ar e adentrou a janela do quarto onde ele sentia a presença do ser que ele mais desprezava. Voltou seu olhar para o hanyou inconsciente e pôde ver sua alma pura e liberta. "Você estava certa, Setsuna. Agora só falta o lobo."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Um facho de luz; uma explosão. As luzes da casa piscaram algumas vezes antes de se apagarem por completo. Centenas de fagulhas espalharam-se pelo corredor, impulsionando a colegial para trás, contra a parede. Ela mal podia enxergar, tamanha era a pressão e luminosidade. Levou alguns segundos para acostumar-se e retornar até a porta do quarto, porém não antes de pegar outra flecha. Caminhava com dificuldade, como se algo não quisesse que ela chegasse até lá. "Eu não vou desistir! Setsuna precisa de ajuda!"

A porta havia sido destruída pela flecha purificadora que ela lançara, porém só uma pequena parte da energia maligna ali depositada havia se dissipado. O portal, o interior do quarto, tudo estava impregnado pelo mal, manifestando-se na forma de uma luz violeta que vazava do interior do cômodo para a escuridão do corredor onde ela estava. "Que força demoníaca... Jamais imaginei que Naraku fosse assim tão forte..." Aproximou-se com cautela e examinou o interior com o olhar. Logo ficou horrorizada e estarrecida diante daquela cena. A energia parecia haver desintegrado tudo o mais dentro do quarto a não ser pelo corpo de um menino que jazia no chão, bem no meio dele, dentro de uma poça de sangue. Além das feridas das flechadas que recebera, durante aquela fatídica batalha que tivera contra seu próprio clã de exterminadores, também havia um enorme buraco no abdômen. Os olhos sem vida do menino pareciam observa-la, em um tamanho estado de morbidez, que a fez estremecer e quase ir ao chão.

– Kohaku... – Disse ela, quase como um sussurro e com os olhos úmidos.

Ela cambaleou uns dois passos na direção dele até se dar conta do que havia de errado. "O fragmento da Jóia que ele carregava não está no corpo dele... E Setsuna... Onde está?" Ela olhou ao redor, porém nada mais parecia existir ali, a não ser aquela estranha força demoníaca. Voltou seu olhar novamente para o corpo do menino e foi quando percebeu que, vez por outra, algo gotejava sobre ele. Boquiaberta, ergueu lentamente a cabeça para deparar-se com o sorriso insano do próprio demônio, Naraku. Lá estava ele, como que sentado no teto do cômodo, em sua forma humana, coberto apenas por sangue. Todo ele. Porém, uma parte de seu corpo, o braço direito, não parecia humano. Parecia mais com um emaranhado de tentáculos espinhosos que saíam dele. E, naquele corpo, ela podia sentir a presença de três fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. "Três fragmentos? Mas como? Só havia um com Kohaku, a não ser aqueles cinco que estavam lá..." Ela interrompeu seus pensamentos ao perceber que no final daqueles tentáculos, também presa ao teto, estava Setsuna, semi-inconsciente. Os tentáculos a mantinham presa pelos pulsos, tornozelos, ventre e pescoço. Do corpo dela também gotejava sangue por onde os espinhos dos tentáculos a haviam ferido, porém apenas para ser absorvido por eles. Era como se Naraku bebesse do próprio sangue dela através de seus tentáculos.

– Seu monstro maldito... – Começou a colegial rancorosamente, apontando a flecha para ele. – Solte-a!

– Sacerdotisa... Que bom que veio assistir ao espetáculo... – Ele deu uma risada cínica e despreocupada, parecia não estar ligando para o objeto nas mãos dela. Desceu do teto, mantendo o corpo de Kohaku entre ambos e Setsuna pregada na parede ao lado dele por seus tentáculos. – Por acaso você sabe o que poderia acontecer a ela se disparar essa flecha? Se lembra do que aconteceu com a porta? – Finalizou com um sorriso vencedor na face.

– A por... – Foi então que ela se deu conta. A flecha purificadora havia desintegrado a porta do quarto. Se o mesmo acontecesse com Setsuna, a espada Tenseiga seria inútil. Ela soltou a arma e levou uma das mãos a boca. "Oh, meu Deus, o que eu faço!"

– Boa menina... Agora se comporte e aguarde a sua vez. Setsuna descobriu o meu segredinho, só que eu não imaginava que aquela espada fosse capaz de acabar com a minha criação. Mas pelo menos irá me trazer os fragmentos que estão com eles. O hanyou lá em baixo já está salvo de Hakaidoku, mas não poderá ser salvo de mim!

"Salvo de Hakaidoku?" Uma combinação de alívio e confusão a invadiu. "Inu-Yasha está salvo! Mas, então, os dois outros fragmentos que estão com Naraku agora são os que estavam com ele... Se continuar assim, ele também irá conseguir os fragmentos de Kouga. Mas o que vai acontecer então?"

– O que você quer, Naraku?

– O que todo mundo quer... Poder!

– Sempre pensei que o seu objetivo fosse a Kikyou...

– E era. Ela tinha mais poder do que eu podia imaginar. Tanto poder dentro de um corpo tão bonito...

– Isso! Você se importava com ela! A amava! Será que ainda se lembra de como era esse sentimento?

– Sua humana estúpida... Amor? Eu nunca amei a Kikyou! O que eu sentia por ela era desejo. Queria possuí-la, só para mim. O poder dentro dela só para mim! – Desviou o olhar para Setsuna. – Assim como desejo esta outra em meu poder... – Enquanto ele prosseguia com seu discurso, seus tentáculos cada vez mais se aprofundavam na pele dela, o que a fazia agonizar. – Tanto poder... Sesshoumaru jamais soube como aproveitar tamanho poder. – Havia um misto de êxtase e ressentimento em sua voz.

– Então, para você, amor e poder significam a mesma coisa... Se matá-la estará cometendo o mesmo erro de tantos anos atrás. Não terá nem um, nem o outro!

– Matá-la? – Perguntou ele calma e friamente. – Quem lhe disse que pretendo matá-la? Olhe mais de perto, sacerdotisa.

A atitude dele a deixou confusa. "Qual o propósito disso então?" Ela aproximou-se um pouco de Setsuna e pôde enfim perceber o que ele estava fazendo. As pontas dos tentáculos e dos espinhos neles estavam começando a se mesclar com a pele da agonizante ruiva. "Ele está tentando absorvê-la, assim como fez com tantos outros youkais!" Escutou incrédula o desfecho do discurso insano dele.

– Ela estará para sempre viva, unida ao meu corpo, alimentando-me com o seu poder! – Riu, vitoriosamente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Percebeu o olhar desconfiado do lobo, que tratou de fazer uma reverência para Sesshoumaru.

– Parabéns, cachorrão... Mas se você pensa que eu vou cair na mesma armadilha que aquele seu irmão idiota, está muito enganado!

– Você já caiu, lobo. E é por isso que Inu-Yasha está caído. – O relance de um sorriso cínico mostrou-se em seu rosto.

– Ora, seu maldito!

Sesshoumaru pôde perceber a hesitação do lobo. Ali, de punho cerrado, tão próximo de atacar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. A vontade dele de partir para a briga era notória, mas a espada em suas mãos o mantinha afastado, circundando-o apenas. Hakaidoku sabia que seria expulso daquele corpo caso a espada o atingisse. Os dois ficaram se analisando, até o lobo perder a paciência e resolver atacar de uma vez. Os fragmentos que estavam com ele lhe davam maior agilidade e força, então, certamente, levaria alguma vantagem. Mas essa vantagem servia apenas para desviar dos golpes da Tenseiga. Em um desses ataques, Sesshoumaru avançou contra ele, porém ele desviou em um salto e desapareceu no ar. "Onde será que aquele lobo se escondeu?" De súbito sentiu a energia maligna aumentar no quarto. "Aquela garota não vai conseguir lutar contra aquilo... Setsuna..." Podia quase que sentir o sofrimento dela. Mas um barulho de folhagem atrás de si colocou sua atenção de volta na luta. Ele virou-se e o lobo, que segurava um galho nas mãos, golpeou-lhe o pulso, fazendo-o largar a espada. Antes que o lobo chegasse mais perto para contaminá-lo, Sesshoumaru resolveu recuar um pouco.

– Preocupado com a sua mulher, cachorrão?

– Você devia se preocupar com a sua retaguarda!

O lobo riu.

– Eu não vou cair nesse tru... – Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo golpe que recebera na cabeça, por trás. Ao olhar na direção do golpe, viu Inu-Yasha segurando a Tessaiga dentro da bainha, que usara para acerta-lo. – Seu cara de cachorro maldito! – Avançou contra o hanyou.

Enquanto desviava dos ataques do lobo, Inu-Yasha deu um olhar confiante e discreto para o meio-irmão. Aproveitando a distração, Sesshoumaru rolou de lado até alcançar a Tenseiga. Foi quando Inu-Yasha atracou-se com o lobo e cravou suas garras nele, em uma espécie de abraço sangrento.

– Sesshoumaru! Agora!

Rapidamente o youkai moveu-se e acertou o lobo por trás. Inu-Yasha tratou de separar-se dele ao notar a gosma escura vazar pela boca. Para ter certeza de que o irmão não havia sido infectado novamente, Sesshoumaru também o acertou com a espada. E, enquanto os dois mantinham uma distância segura do lobo, este cuspia a criatura que o dominava. Da mesma forma que antes, Sesshoumaru não podia enxergar sua alma. Foi quando se deu conta. "A alma daquele maldito está lá naquele quarto!" E como acontecera com a criatura que possuíra Inu-Yasha, esta também tomou o mesmo destino. Sesshoumaru analisou o corpo do lobo empunhando sua espada, também estava limpo. Então pôde voltar toda sua atenção para a janela do quarto, agora sufocado com toda aquela energia. "Naraku..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uma névoa escura adentrou a janela, assustando Kagome. Ela deu um passo trás, enquanto Naraku era envolvido por aquela névoa, como que em uma espécie de redemoinho. Ela também pôde ver que mais três fragmentos se uniram aos três que ele já possuía. "Kouga..." Pensou ela.

– Finalmente posso ter a Jóia de Quatro Almas completa agora.

– Mas você não tem todos os... – Ela calou-se, pois se lembrou de que estava com os demais fragmentos e, pelo o que já havia notado, a soma dos fragmentos de ambos completaria a Jóia.

– Kagome... Não te preocupes comigo... Ahhh... – A tensão dos tentáculos ao redor do pescoço de Setsuna foi aumentando, quase ao ponto de sufocá-la.

– Cale a boca, sua maldita! Você me pertence...

– Naraku... Jamais... Jamais pertencerei a ti... Prefiro a morte!

– Setsuna...

Os olhos da colegial encheram-se de lágrimas ao pensar no inevitável. "Sesshoumaru, me perdoe." Pegou seu arco e flecha, deixando-os em riste, apontando diretamente para o peito do demônio diante dela.

– Vai correr esse risco, sacerdotisa? – Perguntou ele sorrindo, ainda incrédulo das intenções dela.

– Não ouviu o que ela disse? – Notou o sorriso na face dele se desfazer ao notar que ela já concentrava energia pura na ponta da flecha..

– Ora, sua... – Sentiu algo atingi-lo pelas costas. – Argh! – Girou um pouco a cabeça para trás, apenas para constatar que Sesshoumaru o havia golpeado, atravessando-lhe o peito com o próprio braço. Ele havia entrado tão sorrateiramente pela janela, que não fora notado até atingir seu alvo. – Você...

– O que foi, Naraku? – Começou ele, altivo. – Onde está aquele seu sorriso cínico agora? Eu estou apenas lhe devolvendo o gesto, de quando lutamos naquele seu castelo fétido... – Olhou para o braço do monstro que prendia Setsuna e o estraçalhou, libertando-a. Depois olhou Kagome nos olhos. – Cuide dela para mim.

Ela só teve tempo de afirmar incredulamente com a cabeça antes que ele sumisse pela janela afora arrastando consigo o monstro Naraku, de forma tão rápida de como quando entrara. "Será que Inu-Yasha está bem?" Um aperto lhe tomou o coração até ouvir os gemidos da jovem ruiva.

– Setsuna! – Ela foi até a amiga e ajudou-a a remover os restos dos tentáculos, utilizando-se da ponta de sua flecha.

– Kagome, deves ir agora...

– Fique clama, Setsuna. Você ainda está muito fraca.

– Eu sei, aquele maldito esteve sugando meu sangue como um vampiro. Mas vejas bem, nenhum daqueles três lá embaixo será capaz de destruir Naraku. Ele é um monstro sobre-humano, separou a alma do próprio corpo para que pudesse sobreviver ao embuste que lhe fizemos em seu próprio castelo. Ele é quase imortal...

– Então, se ele é imortal, como poderemos...?

– Escutai-me, sacerdotisa. Eu disse que ele é _quase_ imortal. Só tu podes derrotá-lo.

"Eu?" Só então se deu conta de que havia sido chamada pela amiga da mesma forma que Naraku a chamava. "Sacerdotisa?"

– Você só pode estar delirando, Setsuna. Se alguém aqui pode derrotá-lo, esse alguém é você. Você é muito mais forte do que eu e..

– É, realmente sou, mas de que me adianta tanto poder se não tenho como atingir o ponto fraco dele. Mas tu podes. Podes porque és a reencarnação de uma grande sacerdotisa, dentro de ti carregas o poder dela.

– Eu não sou a Kikyou... – Respondeu ela, cabisbaixa.

– Não, não és, mas ela é parte de ti. Do teu passado, do teu presente e do teu futuro. E se ainda quiseres ter um futuro ao lado de quem amas, deves ir agora.

– Mas eu não sei como...

– Mas saberás, ela será teu guia. Agora deixa-me e sela o destino daquele maldito!

– Sim! – Levantou-se e antes de sair do quarto deu uma última olhada na amiga e no corpo do menino. "Aquele Naraku..."

Retirou-se do cômodo e correu até a escada, aonde parou. Olhou atentamente para o arco em sua mão direita e cerrou os olhos um instante. "O ponto fraco dele.. Qual será?" Ela sentiu-se subitamente invadida por uma presença benigna, capaz de afastar a malévola energia que ainda circulava por ali. Uma enorme sensação de paz a invadiu. "Kikyou..."

"Estou aqui contigo, Kagome... Até o fim..."

A jovem respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos, voltando-os para a direção de seu quarto. "O ponto fraco de Naraku..." Sorriu para si mesma.


	13. O Começo Do Fim

**N/A:** Finalmente! O cap 13! Desculpem pela demora, mas eu tive um enorme bloqueio na cena de luta... Em compensação escrevi outras coisas, algumas já comecei a colocar online também. Obrigada pela paciência!

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - O Começo Do Fim**

O youkai de cabelos prateados caiu duramente sobre o solo, já um pouco inebriado pelo miasma que escapou do corpo de Naraku ao perfurá-lo. Por cima dele caiu o monstro, que tratou de tentar escapar da situação, mas ainda tinha aquele braço atravessado em seu peito, segurando-o.

- Largue ele, Sesshoumaru, ou vai perder novamente esse braço! - Foi o que o hanyou gritou.

Foi quando o mais velho percebeu o que o mais novo queria dizer. O miasma dentro do corpo de Naraku começava a queimar e derreter seu braço que o mantinha preso. Ironicamente, era o mesmo braço que perdera por causa de uma luta que tivera contra Inu-Yasha e que Setsuna havia restaurado.

"Não vou lhe dar esse prazer, Naraku..." E com um impulso, fez um semicírculo e atirou o monstro longe, que bateu contra a Árvore Sagrada duramente. O impacto causou a queda de vários galhos e folhas sobre o monstro, que observava Sesshoumaru encará-lo com ira, enquanto segurava seu braço em carne-viva. Inu-Yasha correu até o irmão, preocupado com ele.

- Você está bem?

- Onde está aquele lobo? - Perguntou ignorando a preocupação do irmão mais novo.

- Ah... Kouga? - Só então ele parou para olhar ao redor e notar que o lobo havia desaparecido de suas vistas. Encarou Sesshoumaru. - Você não acha que ele está novamente sobre o controle dele, acha?

- Tenho certeza que não.

- Aquele covarde miserável... - Cerrou o punho na altura do peito.

- Temos uma preocupação maior no momento, Inu-Yasha.

Diante deles, Naraku se erguia, com seu sorriso cínico de sempre no rosto. O buraco aberto em seu peito se fechava, enquanto ele limpava um pouco de sangue do canto da boca com as costas de sua mão esquerda.

- Eu sou um ser invencível... A Jóia de Quatro Almas é minha e nada pode me impedir agora! - Ele começou a rir discretamente e logo rompeu em uma gargalhada insana.

"Quanta arrogância!" Pensou Inu-Yasha enquanto sacava sua espada. Seu irmão permanecia estranhamente calmo, olhando fixamente para o oponente. Parecia que, após aquela gargalhada, ele e Naraku travavam um duelo de olhares.

Então o olhar do monstro rapidamente voltou-se para cima ao perceber uma pequena movimentação na folhagem da copa da árvore. Ele desviou para o lado, enquanto Kouga caía sobre ele. O lobo errou o golpe, mas serviu de distração o suficiente para que Sesshoumaru avançasse sobre o adversário e o enlaçasse pelo peito e braços com seu chicote venenoso.

- Você acha que pode me deter com esse truque, Sesshoumaru? - Ele mantinha o sorriso arrogante de quem já garantira a vitória.

Inu-Yasha observava aquele insólito cabo de guerra. Se por um lado Naraku não demonstrava qualquer sofrimento pelo fato de estar envolvido por aquele chicote venenoso que visivelmente o queimava, pelo outro Sesshoumaru fazia uma certa pressão, tentando evitar que o monstro escapasse. "Tenho que fazer alguma coisa..." Sacou a Tessaiga e espantou-se com o que percebeu. As nuvens de energia sinistra de Naraku tinham mudado, havia agora também um estranho brilho púrpura. "A Jóia de Quatro Almas!" Lembrou-se então de uma das razões de tanto haver perseguido aquele objeto amaldiçoado. "Será que ele agora deixou de ser um hanyou e se transformou em um youkai?" Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tratando de afastar aqueles pensamentos. "Não me importa no que se transformou, Naraku... Não vou deixar que encoste um dedo na Kagome!"

- Ferida do Vento!

Kouga rolou para o lado, praguejando Inu-Yasha pelo fato do hanyou não ter se preocupado com o lobo no meio do caminho. Ele saiu da linha do golpe que atingiu Naraku em cheio, porém foi como se ele houvesse sido golpeado por água. A energia bateu sobre seu corpo e escoou pelos lados, não causando qualquer tipo de reação no monstro. Ele permanecia de pé, envolto pelo chicote, com aquele sorriso irritantemente cínico, olhos vidrados em Sesshoumaru. Quando finalmente toda a energia do golpe se dispersou, ele estreitou os olhos e moveu as pupilas para o lado para observar o hanyou.

- Você é tão patético, Inu-Yasha... - Com um único gesto, no qual seus músculos do peito deram a impressão de ter aumentado de tamanho, ele soltou-se do chicote. - Sua espada agora não serve nem mesmo para me fazer cócegas. - Todo seu corpo começou a pulsar, como se estivesse em plena transformação. - Vou lhes mostrar o verdadeiro poder da Jóia de Quatro Almas!

Ventos emanavam de seu corpo, em forma de espiral, como provenientes de um tornado. Era difícil para os demais se manterem de pé. Seus três adversários deram alguns passos para trás, enquanto aquela energia maligna saía de seu corpo, como ondas de choque. E, a cada nova onda, seus músculos aumentavam. Seu rosto mudava, tornando-se cinza. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e amendoados, com negras pupilas verticais cruzando-os. Sua boca aumentou para acomodar suas enormes e afiadas presas que despontavam. Seu hálito fétido tomou conta do ar com um rugido alto que dera. Gigantescas garras substituíram seus dedos e tanto aumentou de tamanho que logo já alcançava metade da Árvore Sagrada. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro antes de soltar outra gargalhada insana. Sua voz parecia um misto de lamentos do inferno.

- Quem quer ser o primeiro a morrer? - Perguntou a criatura, entre risadas.

- Maldição... - Blasfemou o hanyou com a espada em punho. - Eu vou acabar com você! - E correu na direção de Naraku.

Para sua surpresa, seu irmão interrompeu seu caminho colocando seu braço diante dele. E apesar do gesto, o youkai mantinha os olhos vidrados no monstro à sua frente.

- Sesshoumaru... - Disse o hanyou, surpreso.

- Essa é uma luta que você não pode ganhar, Inu-Yasha. - Argumentou o mais velho, calmamente.

Kouga riu da situação, apesar do aperto que estavam passando, não podia deixar passar uma oportunidade como aquela.

- Hei, cara de cachorro! Nem mesmo o seu irmão te dá crédito!

- Cale a boca, seu lobo inútil! - Gritou o hanyou.

Foi quando percebeu que ventos de energia também envolviam Sesshoumaru e os olhos dele brilharam vermelhos como sangue. "Droga, ele vai lutar com aquela coisa mano a mano..." Voltou o olhar para Naraku, sentindo o poder que emanava dele. "Estou começando a duvidar que alguém possa... Se ao menos pudéssemos remover a Jóia de Quatro Almas dele!"

Logo a transformação de Sesshoumaru estava completa e um gigantesco cão branco urrava para o negro céu daquela noite no pátio daquele templo. Até a lua temia mostrar-se, escondendo-se atrás de espessas nuvens. O youkai e o mutante permaneceram a se encarar, analisando-se mutuamente.

Então a criatura avançou com suas garras eriçadas sobre o cão, que desviou o suficiente para dar uma volta ao redor do oponente e pegá-lo por trás, cravando-lhe as presas nas costas. Ar venenoso, miasma, escapou pelo ferimento tão violentamente que obrigou o youkai a soltá-lo. Ambos se afastaram e permaneceram em estado de alerta, não demonstrando qualquer fraqueza. Começaram a caminhar de lado, lentamente, mantendo a distância entre eles, como um círculo.

- Sesshoumaru, mas que bela aquisição você seria para mim... - Disse ele, com um sorriso.

- Hunf! Naraku, há poucos momentos você chamou Inu-Yasha de patético, mas, mesmo agora com a Jóia de Quatro de Almas em seu poder, você é tão ridículo que não sabe como usá-la. E para escapar tentar dissuadir o seu oponente?  
O sorriso em seu rosto monstruoso desapareceu.

- Idiota... Não quero sua aliança. Quero o seu poder fundido ao meu corpo!

Os dois avançaram novamente um contra o outro. Pelo fato do cão ser um pouco maior que o mutante, Naraku conseguiu agarrá-lo pelo peito, cravando suas garras em sua carne e prendendo suas duas patas dianteiras com as pernas.

- Se usar de novo suas presas em mim assim tão próximo será outra vez envenenado pelo meu miasma! - Exclamou o monstro.

Rapidamente Sesshoumaru apenas abaixou o pescoço, com as mandíbulas abertas e manteve a cabeça de Naraku dentro de sua boca. Logo, sua saliva e hálito venenosos intoxicaram-no, obrigando-o a largá-lo e se afastar. Inu-Yasha avançou por traz dele, lançando novamente seu golpe, inutilmente. O monstro sequer se moveu.

- Hei, Kouga! - Chamou o hanyou. - A Tessaiga não está adiantando contra ele, você tem alguma outra idéia?

- Talvez... - Respondeu ele surpreso. - Raramente faço isso...

- Seja lá o que for, faça rápido!

O veneno agiu no monstro como ácido, deformando parte de sua face e fazendo com que seus cabelos caíssem por terra. Ele ergueu um olhar furioso para o cão.

- Já cansei desta brincadeira... - Falou por entre os dentes.

O hanyou viu Naraku escancarar sua boca e dentro dela começou a formar-se uma esfera de energia negra. A esfera ficava cada vez maior. "Se ele lançar essa coisa aqui, vai acabar destruindo a casa inteira!" Pensou consigo mesmo. Virou-se para o lado procurando o lobo, mas não o encontrou. "Que ótimo!" Foi quando pôde sentir outra forte emanação de energia sinistra, energia de youkai.

Um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção novamente para a luta. Uma enorme criatura marrom estava sobre o flanco de Naraku, quebrando-lhe a concentração e evitando o lançamento daquela esfera negra. Então o enorme cão branco aproveitou-se para também atacar. O monstro cravou suas garras no pescoço e ombro da criatura marrom sobre ele e a jogou de lado. Voltou-se ainda a tempo de amparar o golpe de Sesshoumaru. Era uma visão nauseante. Naraku segurava as mandíbulas abertas do cão com as próprias garras, tentando conter a elas e ao veneno que delas emanava, enquanto o próprio cão fazia força para frente, tentando atingir seu alvo.

"Essa loucura toda tem que acabar." Pensou o hanyou, de olhos arregalados. Percebeu que a criatura marrom erguia-se novamente, com certa dificuldade. A ferida na garganta era profunda. Só então Inu-Yasha pôde perceber de quem se tratava. Um enorme lobo de pelagem marrom, não tão grande quanto Naraku ou Sesshoumaru, mas era imponente, como um príncipe o seria. "Kouga!"

Um clarão cruzou o céu da noite, quase transformando-a em dia por alguns momentos. A rajada de luz passou rapidamente pelo hanyou e pelo lobo até atingir seu objetivo: os braços de Naraku. Com o impacto, cada um dos dois participantes daquela peleja foram jogados em direções opostas e os braços do monstro foram destruídos. Sesshoumaru ficou meio atordoado e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, recuperando-se. Naraku ergue-se furioso, abanando o pouco que sobrara de seus braços no ar e imediatamente tratou de localizar a fonte do golpe que levara. E, para seu total espanto e desespero, lá estava ela, diante da porta da casa, a sacerdotisa com suas vestes sagradas e seu arco em riste, já com outra flecha apontada para ele, determinada. Apesar da fita branca que prendia seus cabelos, eles assanharam-se um pouco com a brisa fria que soprou. Ele ficou paralisado por alguns instantes, observando-a. "Kikyou..."

- Naraku! - Ela o chamou. - Morra!

Ela podia ver nitidamente aquele objeto amaldiçoado, a Jóia de Quatro Almas, vibrando dentro do peito dele. A sacerdotisa então libertou aquela flecha certeira. Foi quando a espada de Inu-Yasha começou a pulsar e sua lâmina se fez envolta por nuvens de energia sinistra. Ele a admirou. "Tessaiga..." Lançou um golpe semelhante à Ferida do Vento, mas que dessa vez, seguiu como uma espiral, envolvendo a flecha lançada. Ao mesmo tempo, o sinal de meia-lua na testa de Sesshoumaru pulsava. Ele abriu suas mandíbulas e dentro delas formou-se uma fonte de energia verde, que ele prontamente lançou contra Naraku. O monstro foi atingido em cheio, em seu coração, no objeto que ocupava aquele lugar, gerando um clarão púrpura.

- Oh, meu Deus! - A sacerdotisa levou uma das mãos à boca. - A Jóia de Quatro Almas vai ser fragmentada de novo!

E, da mesma forma que uma mosca é capturada por um copo de vidro, uma grande barreira se formou ao redor de Naraku, que agonizava enquanto era deteriorado pela força dos golpes que recebera. O amuleto dentro de seu peito havia sido estraçalhado por aquelas forças, logo sua fonte de poder cessara. A barreira impediu que os inúmeros fragmentos se espalhassem novamente, alguns tão pequenos quanto um grão de areia. Enfraquecido, o monstro desabou sobre o solo. A barreira contendo os fragmentos tratou de erguer-se, formando uma esfera no ar, deixando o moribundo Naraku de fora. Ele levantou com dificuldade a cabeça e apontou para a sacerdotisa; seu último gesto e suas últimas palavras.

- Eu... a verei... no inferno...

Ele parou de se mexer e seu corpo começou a virar pó. A jovem trajada de sacerdotisa, roupa esta guardada em seu quarto e presente de Kaede, largou o arco e caiu sobre os joelhos, ainda incrédula. "Acabou..." Foi quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado pelo hanyou que corria em sua direção.

- Kagome!

Ela sorriu e abriu os braços para recebê-lo em um terno abraço. A barreira esférica ainda planava no ar, dessa vez reduzindo gradativamente de tamanho, fazendo com que os fragmentos em seu interior fossem soldados uns aos outros. O procedimento era atenciosamente observado por Sesshoumaru, que agora retornara à sua forma humanóide. Ele já havia descoberto quem a manipulava. Seu olhar localizou a janela de um cômodo onde estava sua maior preocupação. Debruçada naquela janela, praticamente pendurada para fora e com os braços abertos, estava Setsuna. De seus pulsos e pescoço ainda escorria sangue por conta das feridas que Naraku lhe fizera. Ela respirava ofegante, com extrema dificuldade, mas ainda determinada a conter os fragmentos.

Ela começou a juntar os braços e no mesmo ritmo a esfera diminuía. Quando as palmas de suas mãos se encontraram, a Jóia foi novamente fundida no interior daquela barreira. Somente após ter certeza de que a Jóia estava unificada é que ela se permitiu desfazer a barreira, desmaiando no final. Da forma como estava, desabou da janela, mas muito antes de chegar ao solo, encontrou os braços de Sesshoumaru, que a segurou. Enquanto ele sacava a Tenseiga, Kagome levantou-se e foi até a Jóia.

A principio, o amuleto emanava forte energia maligna, tanto, que ao tocá-la sentiu seus dedos queimarem. Aos poucos, o brilho do objeto foi mudando, tornando-se puro, com a ajuda dela. O hanyou ficou observando a cena, mas seus sentidos ainda buscavam por alguma coisa ao redor. Alguém que não conseguia mais localizar. "Kouga... Obrigado."

Sesshoumaru ainda utilizaria a Tenseiga mais uma vez naquela noite. O corpo de Kohaku ainda o aguardava no interior de um dos cômodos da casa.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O dia estava próximo de chegar quando os dois irmãos, as duas sacerdotisas e o jovem exterminador novamente se reuniram no pátio. Kagome havia deixado a Jóia com Inu-Yasha, fins ir se certificar de que sua família estivesse bem. E, lá estava ele, com aquele objeto nas mãos, com um certo cuidado e incredulidade. Ela, a Jóia de Quatro Almas, finalmente reunida, pronta para atender a qualquer desejo. Parecia também haver uma certa tristeza no olhar da colegial, que ele não deixou de notar.

- O que foi, Kagome?

- Agora a Jóia está inteira novamente, mas, mesmo depois de tudo isso, ela permanece. O que vamos fazer com ela?

Ele entendeu a preocupação dela, principalmente no que dizia respeito aos interesses dele pela Jóia. Apesar de já ter dito que não queria mais se tornar um youkai de sangue puro através dos poderes dela, nunca a tentação fora tão forte. E ela sabia disso.

- Eu jamais pensei que teria esse poder assim tão perto de novo... - Ele parou um pouco, pensativo. Ali, em suas mãos, estava o objeto pelo qual lutara e sofrera tanto, pronto para atender qualquer desejo. Ele respirou profundamente, cerrou os olhos por um momento e, ao voltar seu olhar novamente para a jovem, olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos e acariciou seu rosto. - Mas, Kagome, eu não quero usar a Jóia para me mudar por fora se isso talvez mudasse o que eu sinto aqui dentro por você. E é o que eu sinto aqui dentro que me diz que é errado mudar, usar este poder que só causou tanta discórdia e sofrimento. Você é o meu maior tesouro e a razão pela qual eu continuo vivendo.

- Inu-Yasha... - Ela o abraçou carinhosamente, aliviada. - Então, o que faremos com ela?

- Eu poderia levá-la de volta e mantê-la protegida dos outros youkais, até que descobríssemos um jeito de destruí-la. - Sugeriu Setsuna.

- Naraku foi um monstro que nasceu de um humano ganancioso e sujo. Que desejava ter mais e mais, até o que não podia ter. Pior do que não destruir a Jóia, seria enviá-la de volta para um lugar onde o seu poder é conhecido e desejado por toda criatura, seja ela youkai ou não. Acho que ela estaria muito mais segura aqui, neste mundo, onde ninguém saiba de sua existência. - Respondeu Inu-Yasha.

- Mas alguém terá que tomar conta dela. - Completou a jovem ruiva.

- Eu tomarei.

- Mas, Inu-Yasha, você teria que ficar aqui. - Comentou Kagome.

- Kagome, você tem feito muitos sacrifícios por causa dessa Jóia, não seria justo pedir que ficasse também longe da sua família, no passado, por causa dessa maldição.

- Mas eu ficaria por você...

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim não seria justo, pois você não teria nenhum fragmento para ficar indo e vindo quando quisesse. Teria que usar a Jóia inteira e isso seria sempre muito perigoso.

- Isso é verdade. - Respondeu resignada a jovem.

- Mas no passado tens grandes amigos, Inu-Yasha, e, bem ou mal, meu senhor Sesshoumaru é teu irmão.

- Setsuna, não precisa lembrar disso o tempo todo... - Resmungou o youkai, que cruzou os braços quando ela lhe retribuiu o comentário com um sorriso singelo.

- Eu sei disso, mas a Kagome também é minha família agora. E eu posso cruzar o poço a hora que quiser e visitar meu sobrinho de vez em quando. Isso se o pai dele quiser, é claro.

- Faça como quiser, Inu-Yasha. - Resmungou o youkai.

- Ah, eu nunca havia visto você usar aquele último golpe antes, Sesshoumaru. Até parecia que a sua energia trabalhava junto com a minha...

O comentário do hanyou.pareceu não surtir muito efeito no irmão, que mantinha seu ar sério de ser.

- Nunca havia sido necessário antes. - Olhou para a direção em que o sol despontava. - O dia está quase amanhecendo, está na hora de voltar. - Finalizou o youkai, retirando-se.

- Perdoe-o, Inu-Yasha. Mas sabes que ele jamais admitirá qualquer tipo de sentimento a ti.

- Não se preocupe, Setsuna. Eu sei disso. - Disse ele com um sorriso. - Agora vá, antes que ele grite seu nome. - Ele voltou-se para o menino Kohaku. - E você, se comporte, viu? A sua irmã é muito legal!

- Eu sei. - O menino sorriu, um pouco encabulado.

- Dê lembranças à sua irmã e aos outros por mim, certo Kohaku? - Pediu Kagome, com uma piscadela.

- Pode deixar!

- Vamos Kohaku. Levar-te-ei de volta à tua irmã.

E com um abraço, Setsuna se despediu de Kagome e Inu-Yasha, pegou Kohaku pela mão e seguiu até Sesshoumaru, que já a esperava diante da porta do templo que guardava o poço Come-Ossos. Talvez até tivesse sido impressão, mas o hanyou percebeu um sorriso discreto no rosto daquele youkai, antes que ele entrasse naquele lugar para retornar ao passado. Kagome olhou em volta e, a princípio, parecia estar avaliando a destruição que aquela luta causara no lugar, mas depois se notava que estava procurando alguma coisa.

- Queria saber onde o Kouga se meteu. Ele está muito magoado com toda essa história. Será que ele voltou pelo poço, Inu-Yasha?

- Não, não voltou. Ainda sinto o cheiro daquele lobo fedido por perto. E por que você está tão preocupada assim com ele, heim? - Cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Ora, Inu-Yasha. Ele não conhece esse mundo e... Por acaso você está com ciúmes do Kouga?

- Eu? - Descruzou os braços e coçou o nariz. - Acorda, Kagome. Por que eu teria ciúmes daquele lobinho ridículo?

- É, eu devo mesmo estar sonhando... - Respondeu ela, em tom maroto. Deu um suspiro e observou a Jóia na mão dele. - Temos que fazer um altar para ela.

- Como assim?

- Um altar, Inu-Yasha. Como o que a Kikyou mantinha para purificar e proteger a Jóia. Pelo menos até podermos destruí-la. - Percebeu que ele ficou pensativo, observando aquele objeto ainda na palma de sua mão, quase que hipnotizado por ela. - Inu-Yasha? - Ela começou a ficar angustiada. - Inu-Yasha, o que foi? Por acaso mudou de idéia com relação a essa coisa?

- O quê? Não, Kagome, não é isso. É que estou começando a perceber que talvez ela nunca possa ser destruída. Afinal, não foi assim que ela nasceu? Da destruição? De uma guerra que custou muitas vidas... Não é retribuindo o mal com o mal que as coisas ficarão bem.

Uma voz feminina ecoou pelo local, assustando a ambos.

- Finalmente alguém entendeu...


End file.
